The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha
by GrizzlyBear n.n
Summary: What happens when Bella the vampire meets Sam the wolf? read to find out first in the series. Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**_AN: It's been a while since i uploaded about six months or so, but I've had this idea about writing The Love Bites Chronicles. It'll be a series of stories about Bella falling for a different Twilight man every story. so please read and review what you think of this story or if you'd like me to write about a specific pairing but I will not be writing a Jacob/Bella or a Edward/Bella story because i simply cannot stand Bella/Jacob or Edward/Bella stories and these stories with all stick with the vampires/werewolves because i generally do not like all human stories either. yeah, i'm kind of fussy._**

**_If i don't get reviews i simply won't add on to the Chronicles. But this story will remain on the website._**

**_Caiti.x_**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha**

The house was quiet, almost too quiet. Bella left her bedroom on the third floor glancing down the hall to check for her brothers and sisters, no one. She shared the third floor with Carlisle's study. She heard Carlisle writing up various documents and Esme had disappeared well over an hour ago to run some human like errands. Walking at human pace down to the second level glancing down the corridor, again no one. There was no movement from inside Rose and Emmett's room not even the sound of turning pages in Jasper and Alice's room she continued down the stairs again, when she was half way down the stairs she got this sharp stab in her stomach while the little voice inside her head screamed _**RUN. **_Before she had the chance, four hands landed on her, two on each arm and she landed in the arm chair opposite a very evil looking pixie. When she looked up at Emmett he had the biggest grin plastered across his face, the only time they did something like this was when they'd decided on a game they wanted to play. Most likely a game Bella loathed, truth or dare. Before the boys could clamp a hand over her mouth Bella let out a shriek.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!" Rose, who hadn't been paying attention to the scene before her jumped causing Emmett to release his hold just enough for Bella to pull from their grip and land in Carlisle's arms as he made it down the landing. Bella was the only one that got away with calling him 'Daddy' because she was the newest to the family. She held onto him like he was her only ticket out, and he was.

"Alice?" Carlisle turned his eyes towards his pixie daughter.

"We were only going to play!" she huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"And did Bella know she was playing?" his eyes flickered to the boys who were trying to sneak their way out the front door.

"Of course she didn't! She never wants to play anyway! All she ever wants to do is sit in her stupid room with her stupid books and her stupid music!" Alice landed on the couch with a huff as Jasper made his way over to his wife.

"Darlin' let her go back to her 'stupid books'" he smirked up at Bella and she let out a playful growl "we'll get her another time when there's no one around to protect her" Alice grinned up at her husband already seeing his plan in her head.

"But Jazz, she doesn't even like _shopping_! What girl doesn't like shopping? Even when she does come out of her room it's only if she wants to fight with you boys or talk to Esme and Carlisle!" Alice's head dropped onto Jasper's chest mainly because she was too short to reach is shoulder, this wasn't the first time Alice had pulled the Bella is no fun card, she wasn't about to stick around to be guilted into playing anything let alone apologising for not wanting to play. ripping herself out of Carlisle's arms she took off out the back door.

Bella knew where she was running to, Carlisle was the only other Cullen that knew where she would be, Bella had various gifts but these ones in particular helped her when she needed to relax, she could mask or completely remove hers and other's scents, she was both a mental and physical shield which meant Alice's visions couldn't find her and Jasper's emotions couldn't overrule her own. Keeping her gifts up and running all the time drained her faster than everyone else so she would take out a grizzly when she was done up here. When she reached her destination she gracefully sat down on the rock, pulling her knees to her chest looking out over the cliffs and down at the raging ocean. The sun wasn't out and it looked like it was going to rain, she was glad the sun wasn't out beach goers might be a bit too curious about the sparkling rock atop the La Push cliffs. If Alice found out Bella's spot was here she'd probably tear her limb from limb and scatter her across the globe. The treaty they'd all signed had said that the Cullen's couldn't set foot on Quileute land and Bella wasn't one to break the rules. All that time Alice says she's spends locked in her room, she's constantly trying to find a way to get around the treaty. First she researched the actual boundary of the Quileute land and found that the cliffs weren't actually part of the wolves' land, wolves which she hadn't had the privilege of meeting as of yet. She felt sorry for the boys that had to turn into huge horse like dogs to protect their friends and their family from monsters, monsters like her.

Quileute land.. she thought to herself. The ocean doesn't count as land does it? After all it's not _land_, its _water_. Without another thought she stood up and flung herself off the edge of the cliff, she thought she heard Carlisle's voice screaming out for her but before she could look up the ocean swallowed her whole. When her head broke through the surface of the water she looked up, yep, Carlisle was on top of the cliff waiting for her looking at the beach she could already see two vibrating half naked men, turning her back on them she swam out and around the cliffs until she could climb up them without being seen.

"HAVE YOU _LOST_ YOUR _MIND_?" Carlisle was already waiting for her when she was climbing, probably hiding from the dogs.

"Oh hey Dad, nice seeing you too" she was making her way back to the rock when a growl erupted from next to her and Carlisle's hand wrapped around her arm.

"Leave the sarcasm at home with your brothers Isabella" she stiffened and he felt it.

No one had called her Isabella except her mother, Carlisle had been treating her mother for all the injuries she'd received from her most current husband, she'd never had an abusive relationship and Bella had spent as much time as possible avoiding the home in not only disgust, but fear as well.

"My apologies _father_" she growled as she pulled her arm from his grip before sitting herself on the rock.

"We have to get home so you can explain yourself to the wolves" he ran a hand through his golden mess and waited for her at the tree line. She let him lead the way home, her thoughts were back on the taller of the vibrating boys on the beach there was something about him, something she couldn't put her finger on. Tucking that thought to the back of her mind she wondered if the wolves would be able to control their tempers and leave her family in one piece, she didn't want to have to use the shield but she would if it came down to that.  
When the house came into view she ran ahead of Carlisle up to her room printing off the map of Washington that outlined the Quileute boarder which ended at first beach. Snatching the piece of paper from the printer she dashed down the stairs just as several howls pierced the air. When she made it outside Carlisle stood on his own watching the tree line, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Esme were all nowhere to be seen. Four wolves and a man emerged from the forest, the man was the same one that had caught her attention on the beach.

"Cullen" he spat, Carlisle stood tense and Bella swallowed a growl.

"Sam" Carlisle's tone was harsh, so unlike his usual tone.

"Give us the girl and you'll be unharmed" the wolves all took a step forward while Sam remained still.

"The _girl _is Bella and I'm not going anywhere" Bella stepped in front of Carlisle and threw her shield over him and Sam had to look at her and not Carlisle, something changed in his eyes, they weren't stone cold like they were when he'd spoke to Carlisle and Bella felt the need to stand with him, not against him.

"You broke the treaty, you know the consequences" even as he spoke the words Bella saw the conflict in his eyes.

"Did I? Which part of the treaty did I break exactly?" She felt Carlisle's hands on her shoulders as he tried to place himself between her and the wolves but she wasn't going to have that.

"You were on Quileute land!" his voice was louder this time.

"I can assure you I wasn't on your land!" her voice matched his volume and he flinched back.

"Those cliffs you were on, that's _our _turf!" Bella let out a snort.

"Will your puppies jump me if I hand you a piece of _paper_?" he looked at the dogs then back to Bella before shaking his head and before he could blink she was in front of him.

"I have a slight issue with the lack of privacy here... I needed somewhere I wouldn't be seen, I did my research, I wasn't on a suicide mission" Sam was watching her as if he was waiting for her to attack and when he seemed satisfied she wouldn't he took the paper from her hand, squinting down at it like he didn't believe what he saw.

"Can I see where you got this from... you'll have to forgive my... lack of trust" the faint lines of a smile ghosted across his face and were gone before anyone else could register it.

"I have it but I can't bring my laptop out here, you'd have to come inside and I'm not leaving Carlisle out here if there's even the slightest chance that your pups will eat him" she stepped back to Carlisle while Sam made silent orders and when they all settled on the ground it looked like they couldn't disobey even if they wanted to. Carlisle watched Bella as if she belonged in a padded cell, she took no notice of him as her eyes remained on Sam's back, and she still couldn't place what was so odd about him. Before she could think about it anymore they were both headed into the house and up the stairs.

"Try not to stink up the place, Esme would have my head if she knew I let a Quileute puppy in her house" he scoffed and started walking against the wall leaving his scent to linger behind them.

"I don't know how long you've been with the Cullen's but I am no _puppy_" he growled out as if that proved his point.

"If you say so Darlin'" Bella had picked up some of Jasper's accent occasionally and it annoyed the hell out of everyone in the house which only made it more fun to used, she nudged the door open and Sam followed Bella over to the laptop that sat half open pushing the screen up she opened the previous webpage, she sat on her bed giving Sam plenty of room to sit at the desk he scrolled through the site occasionally 'hm'ing and 'ah'ing as he nodded his head along with it. She watched as he opened a word document, typed something and signalled for her to come to the screen.

* * *

**_Read and Review.  
pretty please with sugar on top? _**(◕_◕)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns them.**

**_AN: so i already had this typed up so i thought i'd upload it too although it's more like a filler before i get to Bella's POV next chapter _:)**

**Caiti.x**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

**Can they hear us?** it read, Bella looked down at him and nodded, he erased the text and started typing again, **Could you...would you meet me somewhere later? I sort of need to explain some things...** Bella looked from him to the screen but his eyes were trained on the pattern in the woodwork, Bella shifted the laptop so she wouldn't have to lean over him.

_**I can and I will, time and place?**_ a half smile found its way across Sam's face.

Sam's eyes scanned across the icons on Bella's desktop until he found the messenger icon opening it up he went into add new contact typed in his details and hit add before closing it and reopening the word document.  
**No idea how I'm going to get this past the boys, I'll talk to you when I know what I'm doing? **Bella took the laptop from him again.  
_**Sure, I guess.. no one ever comes up here anyway, we have to go back down there now or Carlisle will wonder what's going on**_' She waited for him to read it before closing the document and closing the laptop screen and then followed Sam out of the house.  
Carlisle visibly relaxed when Bella walked through the front door and positioned herself slightly behind him as Sam walked back to his pack.

"My apologies for the misunderstanding, from now on the cliffs are open to you Cullen's, we'll leave now." Bella sighed in defeat as the words left Sam's mouth, she'd have to find a new hiding spot once Carlisle told the rest of the family and next time no one would know of her hiding spot.

As soon as Sam and the pack disappeared from view Carlisle turned his gaze to his youngest and for once they weren't the gentle caring eyes she always saw, they were cold.

"Inside now" he growled just before Esme's Audi came tearing down the driveway with four extra heads inside, Bella didn't need any further input from any of the other family members, she could already see the lecture coming, so before they had a chance to get out of the car she tore through the house locking her bedroom door before throwing herself onto her bed as she resisted the urge to destroy everything in her room, she threw her shield up so Jasper couldn't feel her emotions and so they wouldn't be able to break down her door. After what felt like hours Bella's body stopped shaking from the silent sobs and she finally went to investigate what was making her laptop beep repetitively. Sitting on the seat that still smelt faintly of a scent should couldn't describe, she scanned through all the messages that had been left for her from her siblings asking her to come downstairs, they'd thrown her into a group chat with each other, scrolling up to the top she slowly began her decent to the last message that was sent minutes ago.

_**You Have Been Added To A Group Chat.**_

**MajorWhitlock: Bella?  
**_GrizzlyBear: BELLYYYYYYYY! D:**  
**_**PixieShopper****:**** BELLA REMOVE YOUR SHIELD NOW! I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT I SWEAR I WAS JUST GRUMPY.  
**_FrozenGoddess__:__ Your time of the month Alice?  
_**PixieShopper****:**** shut up Rosalie, you know we can't have that shit ****_**  
**MajorWhitlock: Girls! Stop it, Bella please talk to us!  
**_GrizzlyBear: Belly_, _please? Carlisle won't tell us what's going on and I need a fighting partner! D: don't leave me out in the cold Bells!_**  
**_FrozenGoddess__:__ oh far out Em, she's obviously in a shit mood, she's not going to want to fight you.  
_**PixieShopper****:**** You're not helping Rosalie!  
**_FrozenGoddess__:__ At least I'm not hounding her to come out of her room, she'll come out when she's ready!  
_**PixieShopper****: ****Well sorry for thinking you'd want to get your SISTER out of her fricking room!  
****MajorWhitlock: Take it outside ladies, Bella hasn't said a word, Alice can't see her, I can't feel her, she's not talking to us can't you see that you're not helping!  
**_GrizzlyBear: Well said brother, well said.**  
**__FrozenGoddess__: right then, perhaps you'd rather I say this: Bell, we aren't mad at you we don't want to rip your arms off for hiding in your room, we just want you to be okay, so come out and talk with is? please?__  
__**FrozenGoddess has left the conversation**__** –**__**  
**_**PixieShopper****: what in the name of all things Prada did we just witness****  
**_GrizzlyBear: My Rosie does have a heart Alice! hmph.**  
**_**MajorWhitlock: Can we get back to Bella now?  
**_GrizzlyBear: BELLY DAMNIT OPEN YOUR DOOR! LET ME IN! **  
**_**PixieShopper****: Stop acting like such a brat Bella, we only want to help. ****  
**_GrizzlyBear: Not cool Ali, not cool.**  
**_**MajorWhitlock: I'm pretending that was never said, Bells come down and talk to us please? :/  
****PixieShopper****: ****Give up Jazzy, she won't talk to any of us while she's pissy let alone you while she's pissy. She's not even responding to Carlisle and Esme! ****:(**

It was at that point of reading through the conversation that Bella paused, and listened and true to what her siblings had said both Carlisle and Esme were outside her door pleading with her to come out.

_GrizzlyBear: We can't fight the fire Jazz, we'd go up in smoke! Come fight me? ;D**  
**_**PixieShopper****: :O ****NO! Jazzy is mine! I need to go shopping! Bella is stressing me out!**_**  
**_**MajorWhitlock: Ali, we just _went _shopping!  
**_GrizzlyBear has left the conversation __**–  
**_**PixieShopper****: Bella interrupted the trip! I didn't get to buy anything I wanted!**___**  
**_**MajorWhitlock: Be nice Darlin' I'll take you out after Bella comes down to talk.  
**_**MajorWhitlock has left the conversation**__** –  
**_**PixieShopper****: Hurry up and get your ass out here Bella, the world doesn't revolve around you and I need to get shopping with Jasper. Ugh.  
**_**PixieShopper has left the conversation**__** –**_

Bella hadn't realised how locking herself in her room affected the family, well, maybe she did but it wasn't on the top of her list of priorities right about now. She was torn, she didn't want to hurt her siblings any more than she had already Emmett and Rose were her closest friends, but she couldn't tell them what she was feeling. Jasper might be an empath but it was doubtful that even he would understand Bella's feelings. Before she put anymore thought into it a new conversation popped up.

**Alpha: Bella?  
**_LoveBites: Sam..?**  
**_**Alpha: Yes Bella, I know where we can go tonight.  
**_LoveBites: Where? :)**  
**_**Alpha: Meet me at the cliffs at 8?  
**_LoveBites: it's 7 now, I'll have to see if I can escape the explanation until I return**  
**_**Alpha: It's okay if you need to stay there, I can always kidnap you some other night...  
**_LoveBites: No way, you're not throwing me to the wolves.. uhh... oops **  
**_**Alpha: oh ha ha. -_-  
**_LoveBites: I didn't mean it! It's a saying!**  
**_**Alpha: Well the others don't know of my plans because I haven't phased since the meeting...  
**_LoveBites: Well I'm not about to tell my family.. they'll have me on permanent house arrest or send me off to the Volturi :|**  
**_**Alpha: ...What's a Volturi..? O.o  
**_LoveBites: Uhh.. I'll explain tonight? :)**  
**_**Alpha: Sounds like a plan, I have my fair share of explaining to do anyway. :/  
**_LoveBites: Cool, we'll I better go face the music.. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper have been hounding me on here**  
**_**Alpha: Good Luck! ;D  
**_LoveBites: I'm goin' to need it. :| BYE SAMMY! **  
**_**Alpha: Bella. Never. Say. That. Again. D: bye Bella. ;)  
**_LoveBites: Bye SAMMY! ;)**  
**__**Alpha has signed off **__**–**_

* * *

**Hit the button just down there :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns them. ;(**

**_AN: Okay, this is the last chapter for the night because it was already written up so i thought i'd upload this one too. Now i have to worry about writing up the rest of my story until i decide it's finished. _:)  
_Read and Review._**

**_Caiti.x  
_**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

**BPOV**

Shutting down the laptop I pushed the chair back and winced as it scraped along the wooden floors. Riffling through my wardrobe I found a pair of dark denim shorts and a purple tank top, I slipped on my black and gold havianas and with my phone in hand, listening out for any sign of Esme and Carlisle still outside me door, after hearing nothing I started down the stairs. I didn't get very far before a huge rock collided with me knocking me to the floor, looking up I saw that the rock was a grinning Emmett and before he realised it I'd flipped him off me and raced down the stairs. When I made it to the front door both Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of it with their arms crossed, they relaxed slightly as everyone else came into view and my only guess was that it was Jasper's doing. Scanning the faces of my siblings I found that Alice was the angriest.

"Let your shield down" she growled.

"Like hell I will! I'm not letting you're nosy ass snoop through my business" I growled back.

"Bella that's enough!" Carlisle's voice rang through the house, "sit down, I think it's about time the rest of them knew why the place smells like wet dog" at the mention of the smell all their noses wrinkled, I walked into the lounge room and sat in the arm chair furthest away from everyone and waited for them to slowly file in.

"Listen now because I'm not repeating it _ever_ again. You can smell wet dog because the wolves were here, because they thought we'd breached the treaty. They thought I was on Quileute land, I was on the cliffs. It's my...spot" it didn't take me long to be interrupted and it didn't surprise me in the slightest that it was Alice that did it.

"Bella are you stupid? You could've gotten us all _killed_, why would you even _consider_ that?"

"Shut up pixie, I'm not done yet. I'm not stupid, I knew they were watching me, they'd been watching me for weeks but I wasn't on a suicide mission" Esme let out a breath no one knew she had been holding in and I continued "Carlisle knew about my spot, he's the only one that can find me when I run off, not anymore obviously but...yeah. After Alice said what she said I ran to my rock, it sits not far from the edge of the cliffs and I'd been thinking about jumping off the cliff for weeks, it's not like it would do me any damage. Like I said before, I'm not suicidal, I'd done my research and the cliffs aren't actually the Quileute's land. It ends as soon as the sand ends, and of course the land is the only thing we're not allowed on, so I jumped. That was when Carlisle turned up and went ape at me, when we got back to the house I showed Sam, the Alpha that I wasn't on their land. And then here we are. Can I leave now?" I looked at them all before standing up and heading for the door, Alice looked ready to strangle me, Emmett looked completely lost, Rosalie had a hint of admiration in her eyes after all no one had ever looked into the Quileute territory before Carlisle had just signed the treaty and steered clear from that direction from then on, Jasper had his walls up so you couldn't see whether he was angry or mad, Esme was glaring at Carlisle, probably for letting me get so close to wolf territory and not saying anything, and Carlisle's eyes were on me and they were completely unreadable.

"Esme, don't blame Carlisle. I wouldn't have stopped going there because either of you said so." With those words I ran out the door and straight to the cliffs, I was already late it was now 8:30, pushing my legs to go faster than I'd gone before I reached the cliffs in record time.

Looking around there was no sign of Sam, that was until I looked down and there he was sitting in a boat looking up at me with the biggest grin spread across his face. Without thinking I launched myself off the cliff and towards the now black water, I barely had enough time to pull my phone from my pocket throwing it at Sam in hopes he'd catch it. I couldn't feel the cold, so it didn't bother me in the slightest when my now drenched body came into contact with the cold air, Sam threw me a towel to dry myself off with before starting the engine up with a roar and then turned his back on the little reservation and started towards the little dark green islands that were barely visible to my eyes.

"I guess you made it out alive..ish?" his grin only seemed to grow which made me wonder where we were headed.

"You could say that, yeah I made it out alive not without a few casualties though."

"Casualties, what'd you mean?" he frowned in confusion.

"Carlisle knew I visited the cliffs that border the reservation, I had to rat him out when they demanded answers, and I wasn't exactly nice to anyone in the family, Alice has been driving herself insane all day because she can see the future and certain things about me stop her from seeing me and I've had it up all day and refused to take it down in case she saw you.." I looked down at my hands as I spoke the last word.

"Bella she wouldn't be able to see me even if she tried, and since you're with me, I don't think she'd be seeing you either" I looked up to see nothing but truth in his eyes.

"What on Earth are you talking about? It's impossible to avoid Alice, I'm lucky I can avoid her so often!"

"Us wolves, as well as the speed and strength we're immune to vampire powers" his white teeth lit up his whole face as we sat in the darkness and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**I'll update soon ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters.**

_**Here's the next chapter, I'm not too sure how i feel about it though.. i was feeling kind of sick while i wrote it.  
Read and Review.**_

_**Caiti.x**_

* * *

The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite

SPOV

Bella's face still stood out in the dark once we'd almost made it to the green mounds that sat out in the middle of the ocean, I'd come out here once before only to see if there was anything, or anyone out there and as far as I knew none of the pack had been out here before so we were safe. For now anyway. Once the little boat hit the sand of the island I jumped out dragging it further onto dry land so it wouldn't get swept away while we were out here that would be bad, I knew Bella could just swim back but me? Not so much. I watched as Bella's eyes took in the site of the forest before pulling the torch out of the boat and flicking it on I tossed it to Bella and she caught it effortlessly. We walked through the trees in silence and she waited patiently while I picked up some wood that was the right size for a bonfire, after dumping it all on the sad I went back to the boat to get the matches I'd hidden from the ocean spray on our way over here and a rug that we could sit on.

After dropping the lit match onto the wood I dropped down next to Bella who had already sat down.

"Sam what're we doing out here?" Bella asked as her eyes settled on the fire.

"Bella.. there are things I need to explain and I'm not quite sure how to go about it. Things not even the pack no of yet, things they certainly wouldn't approve of."

"What _things_ Sam? It can't be worse than anything that's already happened. I practically raised myself, my mum was always reckless and spent her time doing idiotic things, it was a different activity every week. My dad ran off when I was little, I've been acting like an adult since I was ten. I was bitten and changed by some psychotic vampire who intended to make me his mate, I refused to drink human blood ran off only to run into the Cullen's, settling in Forks has been the first piece of normality in my life so far." I sat there wide eyed with my mouth ajar after hearing her story.

"Bella.. I don't have anything that can compare to that except my dad pulled a runner not long after I was born, growing up with my mum was difficult because she always wanted to keep me protected I wasn't allowed to run with the other boys my age, I had to stay inside and help my mum with crap around the house. When I was seventeen my dad waltzed back onto the reservation like nothing even happened with my mum, like he hadn't left, he pretended like I didn't exist, and the anger got so bad that one day I just exploded, literally. Into a giant wolf to be exact, I was the first of the pack to change I wasn't supposed to get close to _normal _people I had to break all connection off with Leah Clearwater, she was my girlfriend of three years I couldn't explain any of it to her because she wasn't like us! I couldn't even come up with a good line to break her heart with, I hated everyone and anyone that tried to get close to me, I could only really talk with the elders and even then that wasn't enough. They told me about imprinting and they told me about the cold ones, our enemies. It took six months before Paul phased and Jared was only a week behind him, it was only us three until four months ago when Embry phased, he was one of the worst. He had to leave Jacob and Quil behind they'd been best friends since first grade. We can hear each other's thoughts and no matter what it's impossible to get the voices to stop. Jacob phased a month ago and we're waiting for Quil to phase now. I spent days upon days arguing with myself whether I should run off to find my imprint, finally the boys had it and gave me the ear bashing I needed to see that if it was supposed to happen she'd come here." Looking over to Bella, her shoulders sagged as if she'd heard something she didn't want to hear, she looked up at me and her eyes hit mine and I was lost.

"Sam.. what's an imprint?" she looked down at her lap sheepishly and I mentally slapped myself I didn't even explain it to her? Idiot!

"The elders have always described it as seeing your soulmate for the first time and it's no longer gravity holding you down here." Her mouth formed a little 'O' shape.

"So you'll definitely know when you've found her? Does she feel any different?" Shit, could she have figured it out already?

"I wouldn't know Bella, none of the wolves have imprinted yet so it's hard to say."

"And would it be possible for you to imprint on a cold one?" she bit down on her bottom lip, she had to know now!

"I-I don't know Bella, there haven't been any stories of it happening but it's possible" Bella's eyes landed on the fire again and I watched it dance in her eyes.

"Sam, have.. I mean did you imprint on me..?" her eyes fell to her lap where her hands sat as she waited for my response.

"There's only one way to find out isn't there?" Before she could respond I pulled her chin up and lightly pressed my lips to hers.

Bella fell backwards, I fell on top of her barely having the time to brace myself with my arms so not to squish her small frame she wrapped her small arms around my neck. When we were both out of breath I pulled back just enough to rest our foreheads against the others.

"Wow," she breathed.

"I think it's safe to say you're my imprint Bella" Just as I was about to touch my lips to hers again, a howl pierced the air and we both froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Okay so i only just found out how amazing it is to wake up with reviews and to see that my story has been favourited or put on alert _:')  
_keep the reviews coming, they make me incredibly happy and push me to write faster _:D  
_Analitica; i don't know how i'm going to go about lemons in this story or even if it'll get to that point.  
but i will eventually write a lemon whether it be this story or one of my up and coming stories as i already have various others planned out._**

**_Caiti.x_**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

**BPOV**

"Shit! No! Why didn't I think this through?" I watched Sam rush across the beach putting out the bonfire then throwing what he'd taken out of the boat back into it.

"Sam, what's going on?" my lips tingled as his name passed across them.

"Bella, that howl was one of the wolves! They must've seen the fire from the cliffs we need to go before we hear..._that_!" he looked out to the water as the sound of multiple motors hit my ears.

"Sam, what do we do? They'll _kill _me!"

"Hey, hey Bella they can't harm you. We physically can't harm imprints, you're my imprint, so they can't harm you" Sam pulled me into his arms and I let my head fall on his warm chest. "When they get closer, go hide in the trees somewhere" he's taken his eyes off the water and they were now trained on my face.

"Go hide? You make me sound like I'm a six year old!" I giggled.

"I certainly hope you're not a six year old...because I wouldn't do this to a six year old" and then he crushed his soft warm lips to my stone cold ones.

Pulling back far too quickly for my liking, he nudged me towards the forest and without another word I took off into the greenery finding a relatively moss free tree, I climbed up settling on a steady looking branch. I don't know how long I sat there for before the sound of the motors stopped and voices erupted.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing out here?" I wouldn't have been able to recognise the boys even if I could see them past the trees.

"I...well you see..." his left hand reached up to rub his neck nervously, so cute.

"No way! Sam are you getting lucky?" a cocky voice, much different to the first spoke next.

"So what if I am? It's none of your damn business Paul!"

"Well then, where is she?" I could practically hear the grin in his voice and it made me want to slap it right off.

"None of your damn business go back to patrol!" Same was yelling and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and calm him down.

"Uhuh, well now I've _got _to meet her so come on, where is she?" I wanted nothing more than to rip Paul's head from his shoulders.

"You will not lay a _finger _on my imprint. Understood?" he was met with silence and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"You imprinted?"

"Is she out here?"

"Is that why _you're_ out here?"

"When do we get to meet her?"

"What's her name?"

"When did you meet her?"

"Is she from around here?" Questions were fired at Sam left right and centre and I was glad that the questions were pinned on him and not me.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" his voice rung out silencing all the questions, "Yes I imprinted, that's why I'm out here, I don't know when you'll meet her, her name is...Bella, I met her today..., she's not from around here. Can you leave now?"

"Holy shit you did not!" I didn't know who it was but his voice made me back up a little further.

"Jacob, leave it" Sam growled.

"Jared, Embry search the forest, _now_!" Jacob had raised his voice slightly.

"Jacob, don't do this" Sam's voice was softer than before.

"So it _is _true" the one he'd called Jacob, chuckled smugly, "I can't wait for the elders to find out, come on _Sammy _bring her out."

There was no response only the sound of feet getting closer to my hiding spot, before I had the chance to run further into the forest Sam came into view and I let a breath out I hadn't noticed I'd been holding jumping down from where I sat, I now stood in front of him.

"Come on Bella," with his fingers entwined with mine I let him pull me back out to where the pack stood. When we reached the tree line Sam stood so he was shielding me from their eyes.

"No fucking way! Tell me you didn't Sam! Tell me you didn't imprint on a fucking leech!" The one that was talking was already shaking I took the smallest step back and squeezed Sam's hand.

"_**Paul, calm down!**_" So the crazy angry one was Paul... Sam watched as Paul ran into the forest before pulling me closer to the others. "Bella this is Jared, Jacob and Embry. Guys this is Bella, yes she's a Cullen and yes she's a vampire and no none of you will be killing her!" he looked at them all once before glancing down at me, his face lit up and his eyes were practically dancing.

"Uhh...guys?" all eyes turned to Embry as the other wolves waited for him to continue "why does she...smell normal?"

"Wow, seriously...she almost smells _nice_" the look on Jared's face told me he didn't like saying that, I giggled and Sam let out a warning growl.

"No joke, are you sure you're a vamp? Can I rip your arm off to make sure?" Jacob backed away slowly with a grin on his face.

"Well I don't know...I could sink my teeth into your neck if you'd like, that would have a better effect" I growled playfully before lunging towards him. We fought for a few minutes before I had my teeth to hovering over his neck.

"I win," I giggled before making my way back to Sam who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jared and Embry were laughing at Jacob who was now sulking on the sand where we'd been fighting.

"Never," Sam's lips landed on my forehead_. _"Do,"on my left cheek."That," they landed on my right one. "Again," finally they landed on mine. His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me against his chest as my arms wrapped around his neck and my hands knotted in the hair at the nape of his neck. Three wolf whistles pulled us both back down to Earth just before my phone went off, my arms fell from his neck so I could fish my phone out of my pocket only to find the message from Alice.

_If you're not back in ten minutes,  
we're coming to find you.  
Carlisle's way mad._

_-Alice._

I turned my phone to show Sam and felt his arms tighten around me as his eyes scanned over it.

"Jacob, we have to go. Drag Paul back kicking and screaming if you have to, don't leave him out here." With me still in the circle of his arms Sam began walking back to the boat we had brought here.

"Sam! What're we doing about the treaty?"

"For now Bella and _only _Bella can set foot on the reservation until we talk to the elders" Sam's eyes never left my face as he spoke. Without another word from the boys we both climbed into the boat and headed back to La Push. The ride back was silent as I sent Alice a simple reply.

_Be there in fifteen._

_-Bella._

"Sam!" I squealed "let me go!" No sooner than the boat stopped I was swept up into his arms as he carried me out onto the sand. "I have legs you know," I pouted as he let me down on the sand.

"I know," he grinned before pulling me into him and crushing his lips down on mine.  
Pulling away all too quickly I looked up at the pathway that would take me back to the treaty line before looking back at him.

"Sam, I have to go!" I was slowly pulling out of his arms.

"Let me put my number in your phone first" he said already reaching into my pocket. I listened to the buttons as he pressed in each one kissing him one last time and then dashing off into the distance.

As the house came into view I noticed that all the lights were out, that was odd. There was always at least one light on, they couldn't have been that mad at me could they? The door was slightly ajar and when I pushed it lightly it swung open with a screech, stepping into the threshold I noticed a dark frame sitting in the arm chair, whoever it was had their back to me. Reaching out to flick the light on my breath got stuck in my throat before a snarl ripped from my chest.

"Where the _hell_ is my family?" I spat.

* * *

**Just in case you guys didn't pick up on it, the _bold italic_ is Sam using his Alpha voice :)  
**

**So any idea on who this mystery person is? or who the member of the Volturi that changed Bella is?  
R&R**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite

**_UnknownPOV_**

Landing in Forks undetected wasn't too difficult even with our decisions clearly made there was no sight of Alice or any of the others, a disappointment really. It would've made it all that extra bit easy. After passing through airport security we made our way to the nearest exit and straight for the tree line. Making our way towards the Cullen's dodging a few trees as the six of us travelled our feet barely touching the ground. We settled out the front of the Cullen's mansion, it wouldn't be long for them to discover our presence, a matter of seconds to be precise. As if on cue six of the seven Cullen's exited the house, their eyes set on us.

"Alec, _NOW_!" I hissed and we all stepped back as the fog travelled towards them, blocking their senses. "Take them back to the house we have in Seattle, I'll wait hear for our guest. Boy's minus Alec, make your way back here when you're done. Jane and Alec, stay with the Cullen's at the house." They each took one, Felix carrying both Esme and the blonde seeing as there were only five of them and six Cullen's.

I waltzed inside to wait for our latest prize, flicking the lights off as I did a quick swoop of the house before gracefully situating myself in the arm chair that had its back to the entry hall. I waited a good ten minutes before the front door creaked. The light flicked on and her breath caught in her throat before a snarl ripped through the air.

"Where the _hell _is my family?" she spat.

"Lovely to see you too _Isabella_, it's truly been too long" taking a step towards her with my arms outstretched, she jumped back and snarled again.

"More like not long enough at all." She growled as she backed towards the door.

"Now Now, Love that's no way to treat a man that's finally bringing us back together" I watched as Edward's arms wound around her stiff body.

"Love? Love my ass! Get off of me you creep!" before we had time to act she was out the door.

Felix dashed after her, tackling her before she hit the tree line, you could practically see the smoke coming out of Edward's ears as he made his way over to Felix who now had Isabella's arms locked behind her back as she struggled against him.

"Isabella, Love please be still" Edward had stopped in front of her and she stopped struggling.

"_Stop calling me that_! I don't love you, and I never will! give me back my family and leave!" she growled through her teeth.

"I'm sorry Love but I will not leave without you" he ran his finger down the side of her face and she flinched back.

_**SPOV**_

Something was wrong, very wrong. You know that feeling you get in the bit of your stomach when something is going to happen? I had that only it was about fifty times worse. Leaving my phone on the bed I ran out the door and into the forest before shifting.  
**  
Sam? What are you doing? It isn't your shift..** Jacob.  
_  
I think Bella's in trouble, I'm going to the Cullen's_..  
**  
Sam are you mad? You can't it'll break the treaty!** Jacob's voice made me flinch back slightly.  
_  
I don't care Jacob she's my imprint. __**I'm going now shut up!**_

I pushed my legs faster until I could see the tree line, there were four vampires I didn't recognise in the front yard, one had Bella's arms pinned behind her back, one was walking towards her and the other two were standing off to the side watching one with a grin plastered on his face while she struggled against the two arms that held her prisoner, the other looking much more displeased.

"Isabella, Love please be still" the one walking towards her had stopped she stopped struggling and I felt a growl settle in my chest.

"_Stop calling me that_! I don't love you, and I never will! give me back my family and leave!" she growled through her teeth.

"I'm sorry Love but I will not leave without you" he ran his finger down the side of her face and she flinched back. Before I realised what I was doing I'd launched myself off from the trees and had side tackled the red eyed fiend so he couldn't lay another finger on my angel.

"No!" she tore free from the arms that had previously held her captive and raced over to me her cold arms wrapped around my neck and her eyes connected with mine, I let my tongue slid up the cheek closest to me and she pulled back with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew, gross! Sam!" she screeched and I let out a wolfish chuckle before I was sent flying, I landed against a tree trunk and was met with the sound and feeling of various bones crunching, I let out a loud whine before I saw black.

_**BPOV**_

"Sam!" I screeched before throwing my shield out as I stopped by his side, crouching down I heard the only sound I'd been looking for; his heartbeat. I turned to the two people that hadn't tried to hurt me.

"Aro, bring Carlisle back please. Don't let him die, _please_!" I begged, Edward looked disgusted at my show of affection towards the crumbled body that lay at my side. His body began to shake leaving him in his human for, unwinding the cord that held his pants to his leg I placed his pants over him to cover him up.

"Aro, _please_! I'm begging you!" my fingers combed through Sam's hair looking up again Edward was glaring at Aro. Yes, victory!

"Demetri, run off and bring Carlisle back here and _only _Carlisle."

"NOOOO!" Edward's scream was tortured as he lunged himself at Aro, who had braced himself for the attack and without thinking I threw my shield out over him and Edward froze mid step.

"Incredible..." Aro whispered as he placed a hand against the invisible wall that divided us from Edward.

"If Carlisle can get back here and save Sam, we'll talk. Edward is a member of your coven so until otherwise, you are the reason Sam's unconscious. While you're protected from him at the moment that's only so I can kill him myself." I turned my eyes back to Sam's face only slightly aware of Edward as he tried to find a way through my shield.

* * *

_**Thank you all my lovely reviewers so far, I'm not updating again until i reach 20 reviews.  
Because it would be lovely to wake up with five new reviews tomorrow morning.  
I'll try and get a longer chapter up tomorrow or the day after, i think i have to go xmas shopping at some stage though **_**:|**

_**Read&Review!  
**_**Caiti.x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer. Twilight. Characters. :(**

_**Here's the next chapter, and as for Aro...I haven't decided whether he's good or bad yet **_**:)  
_Read&Review_(L)**

* * *

The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite

**_CPOV_**

I slowly felt my senses return as a tingling feeling passed through my fingers, up my arm and so on, I was met with Demetri, Alec and Jane of the Volturi glancing around I noticed that the rest of the family was still as unconscious as a vampire can get.

"Aro needs your help with a..._situation_ I've been ordered to escort you back to the house" he gestured for me to run ahead with his arm.

Arriving in the clearly our house sat in I noticed Felix was standing away from everything under the shadow of one of the bordering trees, Demetri soon joined him there. Next was Edward, Edward of the Volturi I shook my head at him that boy didn't take to kindly to rejection and his fists were pounding on an invisible wall, Bella's shield no doubt. Aro seemed to be on the other side of the shield, was Bella shielding him from Edward? What on Earth had I walked in to? Lastly was Bella, crouching on the grass bent over a...a wolf?

"Ahh Carlisle, old friend. It seems we have a slight situation on our hands..." Aro was shifting from one foot to the other as he glanced nervously from Bella to Edward then back to me again "It seems our shape shifter needs some...attention" my gaze fell on the Quileute man, Sam Uley. What on Earth was he doing with a vampire?

"Aro you honestly _can't_ be serious!" Edward's arrogant voice filled the air, "if he dies she'll come back with us!"

Suddenly the wind changed and faster than our eyes could see Bella had left her place next to Sam, her eyes trained on Edward, only they weren't _her_ eyes. These eyes were electric blue with veins running through each iris and they were angry.

"I would never, _ever_ even considerrunning off with a pompous _bastard_ such as yourself! Is it that incomprehensible to believe that I love _someone that isn't you_?" the wind sped up and her curls twisted and shaped around her head. "You're an egotistical ass and I personally have no idea how you've managed to stay alive this long! Now leave Edward, leave and do not return or I _will_ kill you." She spat and her eyes slowly darkened back to their original colour and Edward was gone with the wind, literally. Bella's doe like eyes were now focused on me as she begged me to save him.

"Daddy, please!" She half sobbed into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, how could I say no?

I looked over Bella's head and my eyes met Aro's wide eyed expression, after nodding to each other once he sent Demetri and Felix to take Sam into the house while I swept my arm under Bella's legs and carried her into the lounge.

_**BPOV**_

Felix and Demetri had set Sam on the floor before backing away to the wall Aro was leaning on while Carlisle disappeared upstairs to fetch his doctor's bag.

"Isabella there are certain _matters_ that need to be discussed" his eyes fell upon Sam's unmoving body and I immediately threw my shield out as my eyes turned to tiny slits.

"There will be no discussing until my family has been _returned_ and are _fully aware _of their surroundings as well as Sam having his eyes _open_" I growled out.

"Ahh...Bella, in order to treat a patient...I generally have to be able to _touch _them" Carlisle let out a nervous chuckle and my eyes snapped to where he stood with his hand pressed against the shield.

"Sorry...Aro send your minions to retrieve my family" I waved my hand in dismissal and got growls in return "oh shut up, at least I'm not killing you" I flashed my teeth for emphasis before watching them storm out the door mumbling profanities.

"Bella...I'm going to have to re break some of his bones, they started to heal while he was a wolf are you sure you want to watch?" Carlisle looked up at me while he continued to pull things out of his bag.

"Carlisle, Dad...I don't know how to say this but well...he imprinted on me and I-I can't leave him while he's like this" I took hold of Sam's uninjured side and watched a frown appear on Carlisle's face.

"Imprint? But vampires are their _mortal enemies_, how is that even _possible_?" I was pretty sure he was talking to himself now as he placed some extra pressure on Sam's left wrist an audible snap rang out through the room. The process continued until all the broken bones were re-broken and bandaged up, he then moved on to stitching up the gash that ran down his right leg and had been bleeding since he hit the tree. My eyes wandered around the room, to anywhere that wasn't the bones Carlisle had re-broken._  
_

"Bellyyyyyyyyy!" Emmett's voice bellowed out as the door crashed open, "whoa why's there a dog in our lounge room?" I growled and Aro smirked.

"I wouldn't go calling him a dog, she might just rip your head off" he chuckled, Emmett let out the most feminine scream possible before leaping into Rosalie's arms.

"Why is Aro in our house?" he whispered to her as if we couldn't hear, she rolled her eyes in response.

"Get off me you big oaf!" she dropped him before sitting on the couch with Alice and Jasper.

"Bella!" Alice screeched, "why is he in here? Do you have any idea how long it with take to get rid of the stench? Like..._forever_!"

"Alice would you _shut up_! I don't care about the scent, I can't smell it." She smirked back at her siblings whose chins were practically on the floor.

"You can't?" Jasper's face turned into a frown.

"Nope."

"Are you serious?" Rosalie was obviously annoyed that she had to put up with the smell and I didn't.

"As a heart attack."

"For real?" Emmett's voice was somewhere between the pitch of Alice's and Rosalie's. Rose reached out and slapped Emmett upside the head. "Rosie!" Emmett pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jasper, Emmett, take Sam up to Bella's room so I can put him on a morphine drip, Esme perhaps Sam would like some food when he wakes up, maybe you'd like to take Alice and Rosalie food shopping?" She nodded and headed out the door, Alice and Rose in tow.

"Carlisle, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, would I be able to borrow young Isabella for a little...chat?" Aro kept his eyes on mine as he spoke, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Bella, what do you think?" Carlisle looked unsure about trusting Aro.

"I'll talk with him but only if Felix and Demetri stay here" Aro's grin fell but agreed none the less.

"Shall we go for a run then, young one?" I nodded and took off out the door, Aro hot on my tail.

We stopped in a clearing a good three hundred metres from the house.

"What is it that you want Aro?" I sighed before sitting on the ground.

"I...well my brothers and I have a favour to ask of you" he remained standing, "which is why we came out here in the first place, not for Edward he just insisted on tagging along."

"And that favour is...? I'm not doing anything that's going to get me killed."

"Well...you see you won't end up killed, you'll be under the protection of your shield the whole time but if we were to need your assistance at anytime from now onwards we'd need confirmation that you'd be willing to help." Was he kidding, he wanted to _use _me?

* * *

**_REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!_**

**_Thank you all that have been reviewing, they make me so happy _:D  
_I especially like that we're probably on opposite sides of the world so i update, go to sleep. When i wake up i have reviews :')_**

**_Let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter :)  
_Caiti.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga.**

**__****Okay, i have a question for all that are reading this story because there are too many options for a poll, i thought i'd ask it here.  
If Bella was to have a kid/kids.. would she have boy, girl, twins boy/girl, girl/girl or boy/boy. what would their names be, and would they be wolf, vampire, half human half wolf/vampire or something totally different.  
I know me being the author of this story means i should be coming up with this sort of thing, but i haven't decided yet and I'd like to have some reader input ****:)**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

**_BPOV_**

After staring at one particular spot on the ground for a few minutes with a frown on my face I opened my mouth to ask for time to think it through when a fierce snarl ripped through the clearing. I looked up to meet the eyes of one of the wolves, and Jacob. How had we not heard their heartbeats...?

"Bella!" Jacob called before jogging over, glaring at Aro.

"What's up Jacob..?" Aro was watching the scene as if deciding whether he should run or not.

"It's Sam, have you seen him? We haven't heard from him since he said he was going to yours..." the wolf that had slowly followed him over let out a soft whine.

"Uh, yeah, well...about that. He's kind of back at the house..." I ran my hand through my hair nervously as Jacob's glare turned to me.

"What do you mean... _kind of_?" he tone was accusing.

"Well you see...there was this vampire...and he insists that I'm in love with him, which I'm not, but he was running his finger down my face as _his_" I pointed at Aro accusingly "minion held me still, so Sam jumped at him to stop him from touching me further...and Edward kicked him in the side. He landed across the field unconscious, he turned human again and Carlisle had to re-break the bones on one half of his body and stitch his leg up...and as of right now, he's out cold. In my bedroom, on a morphine drip." His eyes still hard, he folded his arms across his huge chest glancing between me and Aro.

"Then why are _you out here_ with him, while _he's in there _with Doctor Fang and who knows who else?" Was he implying...? Ew, gross!

"Jacob, that's disgusting! Ew, just..._ew_! But if you _must know_ Sam probably wouldn't have a heartbeat right now if it wasn't for _him_" I jerked my thumb towards Aro before continuing "I said I'd talk with him once Sam was okay so he sent one of his guard to get Carlisle. We were just finishing here weren't we Aro?" he opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off "good, let's go." Aro's mouth set into a hard line before he took off, with all three of us following him.

"Oh great, just _great_! More wet dog, just what I need!" Alice was huffing before we even left the cover of the trees.

"Oh shut it Alice, it could be worse." Rosalie..?

"How Rose, how on _Earth _could it be worse?" Alice was one step from screeching.

"Well let's see...you could be _one _of them, or you could be their lunch" the smirk was clear in her voice.

"Oh as if! Besides, they'd take you down before they took me down!" Was she kidding?

"Actually...I'm sure pixie would taste much better than..Barbie plastic" Jacob was playing along...good god!

Leaving them to their bickering I took off through the front door, only to spin around and charge out the front door again.

"Dogs you can stay _outside_, I'm not having you stink up the house. One of you inside is more than enough" Alice, ugh.

"Alice, they have _names _you know and they're welcome _inside _the house." Her angry face turned to see me standing in the doorway, arms crossed facial expression no doubt matching her own.

"Bella, they're _dogs_, they _belong_ outside!" she stomped her foot for effect but it did nothing.

"_Humans_ Alice, they're _h__uman_!" I growled jumping off the front decking.

"They turn into _dogs _Bella, and not to mention their sm– "

"_I can't smell it_!" I cut her off "and besides, you turn into a _monster _when its feeding time does that mean _you _belong outside?" I could feel a smirk lifting up the corners of my mouth and that only angered Alice more.

"Bella that was so...UGH! Why are you even protecting them? Unless...EW please tell me you don't have a _thing_ for one of them!" her face went from anger to disgust in a matter of seconds.

"They're _good people _Alice and so what if I have a _thing _with one of them. It's none of your damn business anyway!" I growled out through my teeth.

"Why you...UGH!" before she'd finished speaking she was flying through the air, directly at me.

The impact of her stone body was enough to send us both to the ground and then we were rolling trying to pin the other to the ground. I heard the rip in my shirt before I felt her nails dig into my skin, and I mirrored her move ripping the other side of her shirt. While she worried about that I sprung up dashing over to the other side of the field. I could feel my anger rising and it was all centred on the little pixie mere metres away from me.

"You _ripped_ my shirt, it was _Versace _Bella! You owe me a shopping trip!" This time it was my turn to lunge.

"_Never. Going. Shopping. With. You. EVER!_" the words came out in their own sentences before I sent Alice flying over Jacob and Rosalie who were still standing there in shock. I dodged Alice as she came towards me again only to run into a very angry Carlisle, it seemed that Alice and seen him too because she froze and hung her head.

"What is _going on_?" Esme stood in the doorway looking like she wanted to come interfere, but she stayed put.

"Carlisle she was going to let the _dogs _in the house!" Alice complained.

"While they're human! And Alice won't stop calling them _dogs_!" I complained.

"Alice, the Quileute's are allowed inside while Bella and Sam are around, speaking of Sam...He's awake and asking for you...Bella, he's going to want to know why your clothes are torn." Alice's face lit up in a smirk and I held back the growl that was itching to escape.

I turned and headed into the house making my way towards my bedroom, opening the door quietly in case he'd managed to drift back to sleep. No such luck.

"Bella!" his face lit up only to fall again when he saw my shirt "what the hell happened to you?"

"I...Uh...Well...I had a run in...with a pain in the ass, in the form of a pixie sized vampire! It was a long time coming." There were various snorts and laughs from the level below us as well as a single snarl coming from the previously mentioned vampire.

"Bella, come here" he stretched his good arm towards me before wincing and drawing it back in, I walked to the empty side of the bed and crawled across to his good side placing a kiss to his cheek. Wrapping his good arm around my waist.

* * *

**_Okay, as you might have picked up already...I don't really like Alice, she annoys me I prefer Rosalie so tried to make her look marginally better in this chapter.  
Also some laughs in this chapter, let me know what you think _:)**

_**Read&Review  
**_**Caiti.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga.**

_**Okay so it's been a couple of days since i updated and sorry for those that've been waiting for me to update.  
This is a christmas special seeing as its only like four days til Christmas now (over here anyway).  
If i get enough positive reviews for the chapter, i'll be incredibly happy and you might even get another Christmas chapter :D**_

_**Enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite

BPOV

Much to Sam's displeasure Carlisle said his healing would take longer than expected and he wasn't allowed to phase for three weeks, minimum. Aro had given up on talking to me and left with his minions in tow, Edward hadn't shown up again, Alice had not spoken a word since I threw her in her place, literally. Instead she and Esme were bouncing around the house singing Christmas carols in various different languages while Rosalie and I both let out groans they would definitely have heard.

I was sitting next to Emmett on the couch as he tried to kill me in one of the Mario games on the Nintendo Wii he'd bought only a month ago. Rose sat on his other side while Sam sat on mine, I knew Sam was itching to kick Emmett's butt in the innocent game but I wasn't about to let my controller go. Rosalie stood up abruptly and I paused the game as Emmett's head turned to hers.

"I'm going hunting, Bella you coming?" she moved over the door waiting for me to make up my mind, I hadn't hunted for a while and I couldn't remember the last time I'd gone with Rosalie, just the two of us. Leaving my controller with a grinning Sam I raced Rose through the door and into the forest. Adventuring out a little further than usual Rose came across a bear and immediately took off, I settled for a buck and waited for her to finish.

"Ready to head back?" her voice came from behind me and I jumped a little not expecting it.

"Uh yeah, sure." I offered her a little smile as we started walking back at a pace slower than usual.

"Race you home!" she sung out after only a few minutes of slow paced steps, taking off full speed towards the house.  
"Cheater!" I called as I passed her laughing.

I stopped just before the trees ended and Rose crashed into me sending us both flying into the nearest tree, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when I pointed towards the house. Christmas was a week away, of course Alice would be out putting Christmas lights up we were just surprised to see Esme throwing lights and decorations up to Carlisle and Jasper as Alice threw orders at them. Through the window we saw Emmett and Sam in one of those hideous, grandma knitted Christmas sweaters each and they were watching the forest as if they were waiting for something. Oh, right that would be us. Tearing into the clearing faster than I'd ever seen Rosalie run she was in front of Alice within a second as the boys came outside.

"Alice, what the _hell _did you do to Emmett and Sam?" she snarled, enraged.

"I gave them their costumes; you didn't forget did you Rose? The Cullen Christmas photo, the one that happens _every _year that _always _gets taken on the 18th of December." I watched as Sam practically tore the collar off of his to scratch his neck.

"Alice, Sam isn't even part of the Cullen clan yet and we _always _pick our _own _costumes." Rosalie's eyes were cold and her arms were folded across her chest. Boy was she mad.

"Unfortunately the _dog_ is–"

"_Sam" _I snarled, cutting her off.

"Yes, fine whatever. Unfortunately _Sam_ doesn't seem to be going anywhere so may as well include him and seeing as you _forgot _about the photo I picked your costumes for you" she was too smug, something had to be up.

"Sam, take the sweater off. Emmett go find both of you a shirt to wear, feel free to burn the sweaters while you're at it. We're going to find our _own _costumes, and we'll show Alice that we can go to the mall for four items and come home with four items all within the hour. We'll be back soon, don't stress too much." Emmett and Sam whooped and Rosalie went inside to find the keys to her red BMW.

"Bella do you have to ruin _everything_?" Alice growled as Jasper and Carlisle jumped down off the roof, prepared for another fight I suppose.

"Yes, yes I do. Carlisle," he frowned "it's okay for Sam to go out for an hour isn't it?" I ignored the angry Alice that stood in front of me stamping her foot as if she were a four year old.

"Of course, but not for too long" he wound his arms around Esme who kissed his frown away.

"Bella, shield up!" Rose called as she came through the door and into Emmett's waiting arms, I threw my shield up around the four of us leaving Alice practically blind.

"Dad!" she yelled from her spot in front of me "Bella's blocking me!" she huffed, I rolled my eyes and jumped into the backseat of Rose's convertible where Sam sat waiting.

Rose revved the engine before speeding off down the driveway, when we were far enough away from the house she slowed down the tiniest bit.

"Okay, there's only one thing Alice hates in the world" Emmett grinned already knowing what she was about to say, "skimpy Christmas costumes! This is the one time of year that she dresses up practically fully clothed."

"Sam's gonna get him some action!" Emmett hooted.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie and I yelled in unison.

"Off to Victoria Secrets we go!" Rosalie gunned it down the empty side roads that would get us to Seattle with barely any interruptions, well except for our phones that wouldn't stop ringing. Finally giving up I flipped mine open, having no patience left.

"What?" I growled into it.

"Bella, home now."I was surprised to hear Esme's voice on the other end.

"Sorry Esme, no can do. We have to find ourselves some Christmas costumes!" Emmett choked on a laugh and I kicked his chair.

"Darling, don't do this to Alice everyone knows it's her favourite time of the year." She begged.

"Sorry Mum, unless you can guarantee Sam and I won't have to be in the photo and Emmett and Rose get out of the hideous jumpers. We're going ahead with it." She sighed on the other end and I heard her talking with someone, probably the evil pixie.

"Carlisle wants all of you in the photo, no matter what." I held back the growl that was building up in my chest.

"Sorry Mum, we'll be back in an hour or so." I didn't wait for her reply I just snapped the phone shut hitting the power button.

"Belly's gonna be in trouble" Emmett sang from the front seat.

"Emmett's gonna lose his arm" I sang back at him in the same tune.

"Belly's gonna lose her head" he continued.

"Aw but Emmy if they wanted my head, you'd protect me wouldn't you?" I looked at Rose's side mirror pouting at Emmett.

"Of course Belly!" he chuckled.

Pulling into the car park Emmett grabbed Rose's hand leading her towards his favourite section while I pulled Sam off to the costumes that were set out along the back wall. I found the perfect Santa's little helper costumes and got one in red and one in green, Rose would wear the red and I would wear the green. When they came and found us I threw her the red one and laughed at Emmett's pout, obviously he'd seen something that he liked and Rose had said no. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the men's section where we found playboy robes and satin black pants to go with it, deciding Emmett would wear the green and Sam would wear the red. Rose took them all through the check out while I literally dragged Emmett out the store buy his ear as he drooled over some corset set. Sam followed us out, laughing at Emmett. I turned to him and his eyes went wide.

"If you _ever _act like that, out here in _public_ you'll be _dead_ got it?" He nodded his head before pulling me into his chest so his lips could meet mine.

When we pulled up to the house Rose took the bag from Emmett and ran upstairs each of us in tow, we ran past the four in the lounge room and waited while Rose took her's and Emmett's costumes out before throwing the bag to me. Once we were dressed, Rose and I linked arms and went down the stairs two at a time. When we reached the landing a high pitched screech came from the kitchen, whoops...must've lowered the shield. Before any reflexes kicked in Alice's tiny hand flicked across my face then Rose's and in that same second Emmett and Sam were standing in front of us. Sam's body trembled so I stood blocking his view from Alice, running my hands up and down his arms remembering that Carlisle said he couldn't phase yet. Rose and Emmett were wearing giant smirks and turning around it was then that I noticed why. Alice and Jasper were in matching elf costumes that covered just about every inch of skin except their faces, Carlisle was in a giant Santa costume and Esme was dressed as Mrs Claus and I must admit, she looked the most normal.

"Carlisle you can't actually be considering letting them in the photo dressed like...like _whores_!" she cried stomping her tiny elf foot.

* * *

******Okay, so this chapter was slightly longer than my other ones.  
Sorry to the readers that like Alice, and sorry to the ones that think Bella came across slightly bitchy but it had to be done.**

**Read&Review.**

**Caiti.x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Okay, MERRY FRICKIN' XMAS! sorry it's taken so long to upload this one's been my most difficult chapter because it involved the lemon which i had to get my friends Carolyn and Katemmcr to write because i can't write lemons to save myself XD  
if you don't want the lemon i'll point out where the lemon begins and where it ends further down in this chapter :)**_

_**enjoy and give my your thoughts in a revieeew. :D**_

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**BPOV (real surprise there)**_.

"Whores? If we can't dress like this for once Alice, _once_, What's your excuse for every other day of the year?" Sam and the Cullen's minus Rosalie, who stood next to me looking smug, all had their mouths hanging open. They'd just heard the baby of the family call her sister a whore.

"Carlisle tell me you're not going to stand for this! I was here first, I should come before her!" Alice didn't get a response from the closest person we all had to a father.

"If we're getting technical...I was here first, but Bella can have the spotlight for a while" Rose winked at me as Alice's growl bounced off the walls.

"Esme? Emmett? Jazz? Please someone for the love of all things Prada put them both back in their places!" Alice begged, still nothing.

"Maybe your screeching petrified them?" Emmett let out a snort from his place next to Rosalie  
"Or not..." I finished.

"All of you, to your rooms! No talking to each other, this is supposed to be the happiest time of the year!" Carlisle put a stop to any bitching that was about to start up. Emmett and Rosalie slowly trudged up the stairs far slower than any human I'd come across before. Alice all but dragged Jasper who was looking far more conflicted than his usual self, out the door mumbling something about hunting. Lastly Sam took my hand and pulled me up the stairs, hearing a sigh slip from both of our parental figures mouths before we lost sight of them.

Sam collapsed on my bed that had quickly become our bed seeing as he was the one that slept while I went over to my desk to collect a pen and the pad that sat on my desk making sure my shield was firm around both us and Emmett and Rose next door. Opening the window the icy breeze flooded carrying with it, the incredible smell of rain. Flipping the paper over to a blank page I wrote:

_any chance we could speak to the elders, TODAY?_ Sam's face fell into a frown as he tugged the pen from my hand.  
**It's possible, I can't phase anyway?** was his genius response.  
_did you not see what happened down there? I can't STAND being under the same roof as Alice anymore!_ his chest rumbled as his arms wound around my waist placing a tender kiss to my left temple.  
**I could get around the elders for you babe, you know I would.**

"Dork!" I mumbled as he captured my lips throwing the paper across the room and it landed with a soft thud. I laid down on the bed with Sam, but soon I realised that wasn't going to help calm me.

_**LEMON STARTS**  
_

* * *

I got up and made my way over to the wardrobe to grab a towel then entered the ensuite bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, just so Sam had something to keep him entertained.

I filled the bath with hot water and some lavender bubble mixer, undressed and got in as slow as I possibly could without breaking down in anger.

With my back to Sam I couldn't see his expression but I can only imagine he wore the look that most males give you when they want something and want it bad. Looking back at the bed his figure had disappeared. This was no surprise to me; he was always sneaky when it came to our little games. He appeared in the bathroom doorway, in just his play boy robe. I closed my eyes and drifted further into my calm state. That was until Sam decided to pick me up out of the bath (still dripping wet) and then slide himself in to take my spot. He placed me onto his lap, I relaxed back to lean on his chest.

"Mine." He growled in my ear as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

I shuddered as he led a trail of kisses down my neck and then gently kissed my bite. I felt his stomach muscles and nether regions harden against my lower back and his hands slid down from my arms to my waist, then eventually to my buttocks. He kept one hand on my right hip while the other gently stroked the inside of my thigh. The suspense was driving me insane I knew I couldn't take it much longer. I bucked slighting downwards so his finger touched my entrance. Even if it was just a second, I think he understood what I wanted, what I needed.

**_3rd PersonPOV_**

Bella let out a small giggle as Sam threw her over his shoulder, smacking her exposed buttocks as he went, before dropping her on the bed, collapsing on top of her as he went. He wrapped his arms around her waist once again this time pinning her against the bed his hands ran over her body feeling making her feel like a dozen butterflies were dancing over her skin. Bella hands ran all over Sam's body mirroring his movements on hers, pulling him as close to her as possible. She kissed from his ear all the way down his neck and then back up to his face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella why didn't you tell me you were so damn _beautiful _?" his voice was much huskier than usual.

"I..Uh..Sor– AH!" she started to mumble before his lips made contact with her left nipple, his teeth grazing it as his tongue flicked over it once more. Slowly Sam moved his lips over her chest, there wasn't an inch of it he left untouched. Each kiss, each touch, sent tiny electric sparks through her body. She pulled him closer, wanting him, all of him, all over her. Bella's eyes slipped closed, breathing in his scent; cinnamon and pine, as his lips made contact with her right nipple and a small moan tumbled out of her lips.

He kept teasing her breasts until she couldn't take it anymore, she rolled him over onto his back, but in the process fell off of the bed. Sam gave a little devilish grin from the edge of the bed where he was sitting when she looked at him with lustful eyes. From the floor she got up on her knees the bed was the perfect level to be staring Sam's nether region in the face. She was teasing him with her eyes, waiting for him to force her to take him into her mouth. Of course, she wasn't left waiting for very long.

"BELLA!" He growled.

She began slowly, practically attacking his most privat part, with her mouth. Firstly by teasing him letting her tongue flick out over the head until he groaned again. That groan was the last straw for Bella. She opened her mouth and took his full length, sucking consistently. Sam's eyes were rolling back into his head in pleasure groaning louder every time she did something different. Bella grazed her teeth along his length and felt him shudder.

"Bella! I'm going to– oh god" he was going to release his load any second. Bella thought she'd be a real tease and pull away before he started screaming. One he realised she pulled away Sam shot her lust filled glare.

She sent back a glare that made her look accomplished about being a tease. He picked Bella off up the floor and laid her right in the middle of the bed. Placing soft kisses to her neck, those kisses quickly turning to soft bites. She let out a groan louder than the first few that had left her throat, but Sam hadn't thought twice about revenge. He lowered his head back down to her breast and teased her like he had before. Her nails were digging into the surrounding pillows, nearly ripping them to shreds. It was obvious that Bella was loving the games they were playing but at the same time it was torture. He gently rubbed her clitoris make her inhale sharply.

He was loving revenge probably twice as much as she was. Slowly, he pushed one finger inside her, her moans became louder and her juices were flowing. He slowly moved his finger in and out until Bella was swearing under her breath again. He knew that was enough teasing when she put her head up and yelled "SAM! Just fuck me already dammit." Not remembering who would be able to hear her. Sam pulled himself so their eyes and mouth met with an erotic clash. Neither of them could wait any longer. He positioned himself at her entrance and gently stroked her just to tease a little more. Bella was getting more frustrated by the second, all Sam did was tease. He noticed this and instantly thrust into her making them both moan in pleasure and Bella rip the pillows she was gripping.

She bucked her hips as Sam thrust into her, wanting more. He massaged her breasts as they both sped up and were louder with each pleasurable moan. It wasn't long before they were thrusting so hard that the bed began to bang up against the wall every second.

_**EmPOV**_

This is torture, _pure _torture. All Rosie and I ca hear is extremely loud sex noises with every crash that damn bed makes against the wall. I can't stop pacing, Bella's my little sister and I'm supposed to be protecting her, but I'm not. Hmph.

_**RPOV**_

If they don't shut up in there I swear I'll castrate Sam, my baby won't stand still, not even for a second.  
"Em, just come relax" I pleaded for the seventh time.  
"Not now Rose not til they're done and I can rip his balls off!" he growled out, if he wasn't careful he'd wear a hole through Esme's shag carpet and _then _there would be hell to pay.

_**BellaPOV**_

This is amazing. Sam is amazing. Sex with Sam is amazing.

_**3rdpersonPOV**_

Sam was thrusting in and out faster and harder. Her walls were closing around him, both of them were now swearing under their breath. Bella moved her legs so it was easier for Sam to go deeper; this was her way of getting more. She was nearly there "Sam! Nearly– fuck!" she screamed out as she finally came. Her hands let go of what was left of the pillow as she collapsed, but then realised she hadn't milked him dry yet. She rolled Sam over onto his back and began to help him along by riding him as fast as she possibly could. Sam was enjoying himself; probably more than he should've, but he kept going even if Bella was already done. With a last few seconds of Bella's walls being around him, he came and she collapsed on his chest and smiled to herself as she looked up at Sam.

* * *

**_LEMON ENDS._**

_**EmPOV**_

I'd been plotting my usual plans while I paced, waiting for them to finish doing the dirty. As soon as the wall stopped shaking I was out the door, throwing Bella's open. Wrong move.

"AH! Naked baby sister! Naked baby sister!" I yelled turning so my back was facing them "get dressed! Cover up! Do _something_!" I waited, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"What Emmett, what's so important that you couldn't wait to _interrupt_?" Belly's was angry. Uh oh.

"Oh you were finished anyway! But if you _must know w_e have to leave a nice present for our darling sister when she returns with the Jazzman so strip your bed!" man this is going to be _awesome_!

_**BPOV**_

Sam and I followed Emmett up the stairs and into Alice and Jaspers room where Rose had already stripped their bed. Oh. My. God. Emmett was a _genius_! Sam dumped the sheets on the floor before following Emmett into the torturous room she called her wardrobe while I helped Rose make their bed with our sex sheets. Same colour and everything! Perfect!

"When you're done there are still more clothes in there" Emmett called out to us from down the hall as Rose placed the last pillow on the bed.

Four trips each down to Emmett's jeep and we finally emptied her wardrobe leaving her a pair of sweats and a set of mud caked sneakers Rose had worn on a hunting trip last year. We collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles before spotting the note that sat on the piano.

_Gone to Denali for a while._

_Behave and don't kill each other._

_- Mum and dad. Xx_

Well this would be interesting...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, it's been ages!  
I'd completely put all of this fanfiction stuff to the back of my mind because I've had a super rough time with life since I last uploaded, things are much better now and I'm happy with life! :) I'd completely forgotten my stories on here and when I started writing another fanfiction (which will fall into the next Love Bites story). I'm going to finish updating this story until it's complete and then i'll look into tying up loose ends with my story ****_The Only_****_Exception _****before uploading the newest Love Bites story which I'm thinking will be called ****_The Love Bites Chronicles: Two Birds, One Stone _****any thoughts on who that will involve?**

**Drop me a review and I might reveal something about the newest addition! ;D**

**Thanks to all that still have this story on their favourites list and such, :D**  
**Caitling.x**

**Also, I'm not signing off with Caiti anymore. The names Caitling, courtesy of the best friend that kept me afloat all last year! c:**

**P.S. you'll have to forgive me if this chapter is a little rusty even though I've just read all ten chapters I still might make a mistake or two.**

**P.P.S. I don't think I'm writing any more lemons, at least for a little while... ._.**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_Four trips each down to Emmett's jeep and we finally emptied her wardrobe leaving her a pair of sweats and ratty old sneakers Rose had worn on a hunting trip last year. We collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles before spotting the note that sat on the piano._

_Gone to Denali for a while._

_Behave and don't kill each other._

_- Mum and dad. Xx_

_Well this would be interesting..._

* * *

**BPOV**

It was then that what we had just done, hit me. The pixie was going to set us all on fire.  
"Guys...maybe we shouldn't have.." my voice was barely above a whisper as the dread, or was it guilt.. kicked in.

"Oh come on Bella, we all know she deserves it!" Rose looped her arm through mine as the four of us went back upstairs.

"Yeah Bellsy, she's been a stick up my ass since her and the cowboy arrived!" Emmett huffed collapsing on the bed he shared with his wife.

"Oh I sure as hell hope she hasn't been anywhere near your ass!" Rosalie sneered and Emmett pulled a face.

"Oh no you don't, Em. If we're going to survive this we'll need clothes to wear and she'll destroy them as soon as she realises what we've done. Pack your wardrobe up and into your Jeep Rose do the same and I'll pack mine." The two vampires looked at me as if I'd just asked them to go shopping again. "Oh just do it!" I huffed, taking Sam's hand and walking into our bedroom.

When we were done, our clothes were all over the back seat of the Jeep, some piled so high that they were tumbling onto the floor.  
"Right then, what's next Belly-boo?" Emmett threw me up so that I landed on his shoulders and I yanked his hair back so that he howled.

"You, Emmett McCarty are _insane." _I couldn't help but laugh as he charged around the front yard leaving Sam and Rose laughing in our wake.

"Alright Emmett, get me down so I can go." He charged us back over to the still laughing duo and when he took me off his shoulders, he was frowning at me. "Emmett, I'm taking Sam down to the Reservation so he can talk to the Elders and that way Alice won't be able to get to her clothes, or ours." He looked dumbfounded so I took that moment to graciously bow.

"We won't be able to take Rosalie and Emmett with us Bella" Sam voiced from behind me, to which I nodded.  
"I know...and if they get too far away Alice will be able to see them" and then, glancing up at the sky I noted that the sun was well hidden and another brilliant idea hit me, "Your land ends as soon as the sand does right?" he nodded. "So if they were to sit on the bottom of the cliff edge.. _technically_ they wouldn't be on your land? I'll drop you off to talk to whoever you need to and then I'll spend my time with them at the cliff edge so the wolves don't mistakenly tear them apart." I smiled, victoriously. Where had all these ideas come from? _We were brilliant!_

Five minutes later I was sliding into the drivers seat of Emmett's 'baby', beside Sam who sat in the passenger seat with his eyes closed.  
"So where am I taking you? Can't say I'm exactly familiar with the area.." the corners of his mouth lifted with a smile before he opened one eye to look at me.

"I'll direct you when we get down there, it's not far from the beach." Shutting his eye again, resting his head back and crossing his arms.

Emmett and Rosalie ran along side the Jeep, hidden from the human eye amoungst the surrounding trees. When we reached the border I pulled into the La Push beach parking lot giving Sam my phone.  
"Here, call whoever you have to call to let them know that Rose and Emmett are on the edge of the cliff and that they are not to be harmed...but if a spikey haired pixie shows up well, nevermind." Sam just nodded before thumbing in the few digits.

I watched Rosalie and Emmett navigate down the cliff face, barely paying attention to the short conversation he had on my phone. When the two vampires that had been my favourites of the Cullen household since joining them, settled down I turned back to Sam who was just hanging up my phone.  
"So, where to?"  
"Left out the lot, second street on the left, third house on the right. Red panelled house with the ramp out the front."

We sat in silence until we pulled up to the house, where we sat in more silence for the next three minutes or so, but who's counting? My eyes snapped to the front door where an elderly man rolled out in a wheelchair, well at least that explained the ramp. His eyes were angry, not nearly as bad as Carlisle's got, the way they lit up with anger. The elderly man was nothing like that, if anything they were just solid, hard.  
"Should I...?"  
"No, I've excepted you as my imprint and you, me. The elders may take a bit of convincing. Go back to your siblings and I'll call you when I'm done, 'kay?" He pulled my body against his, placing a kiss to my forehead. Sam left my phone on the chair, before heading in to shake the man's hand. I watched the pair go into the house before turning the Jeep back to the parking lot. Looking up, the sun hadn't come out which was a good thing. I jogged effortlessly past the few people that littered the beach, keeping a speed that was as human as possible.

I reached Rose and Emmett in time to see Rose sliding her phone back into her pocket. Emmett saw me and let out a sigh of relief.

"I was worried they'd gobbled you up! You know how the big bad wolf gets around little red riding hood!" Emmett laughed at his own joke, throwing a casual arm over Rosalie's shoulders.

"Shut up, Emmett." She elbowed her husband in the ribs before turning her gaze upon me. "That was Carlisle, and he's mad. A_gain_. He and Esme will be home in two hours and we have to be there. _Or else_." I nodded, sitting down next to Emmett who chose that moment to sling his other arm over my shoulders.

"Well Emmett, have you been cliff diving before?" I grinned at my bear of a brother..of sorts, he grinned back.

"Oh hell no, you two are not going cliff diving. Emmett would have to climb back up the cliff, he can't walk across the sand." Rose smirked as if she had all this planned out.

Looking up noticed that the people that had littered the beach had now disappeared. I stood up, jumping onto the sand, smirking at Rose.  
"Hop on, Emmy-bear!" I grinned and so did he. I carried him from the sand to the greenish brown hill that lead to the cliffs as he yelled;  
"Faster Belly! Faster, faster! Go, go, go!" Rosalie yelled out, informing Emmett that he was behaving like a buffoon and he just responded by telling her he loved her. cute.

When we made it to the top of the cliff, and just before we jumped there was a rustle in the trees and none other than Alice Cullen danced her way out of the tree line and we froze._shit._

"Oh you three are _so _dead!" her upper lip curled into a snarl.

"MOVE!" I yelled pushing Emmett toward the cliff face, he threw himself over the edge plummeting straight into the icy water where as I climbed down the cliff face at speeds inhumanly possible. I reached Rose just as Emmett pulled himself out of the water shaking like a dog.

"Jeep, now!" thankful that there were still no humans around, we three dashed madly toward the Jeep completely ignoring the fact that I was the only Cullen that had permission to be on their land. Emmett got in first pulling Rose in, onto his lap and I tore off through the parking lot.

When we were out of site of the cliffs I pulled off to the side of the road, my eyes flickering to the boot load of Alice's clothing.

"You two need to hide in the back. You aren't supposed to be on their land and we all know the consequences of breaking the treaty." Rose climbed through the middle, knocking some of our own clothes to the floor before Emmett scrambled through to make it back to his boot, knocking even more of the clothes to the floor before they both disappeared into the sea of clothes that was Alice's wardrobe.

I drove back to the little red house in silence, only telling Emmett to stop giggling like a school girl. When I got there, I informed the duo that I was leaving the car before heading for the front door. I knocked once, and waited for a few moments before the man in the wheelchair opened the door. His eyes were angry as he looked me over, up and down.  
"Can I help you?" His voice was tense, I shouldn't have been there in the first place.

"I...My name's Bella, I'm Sam's..." my hand reached up to rub my neck awkwardly.  
"His imprint, I know, doesn't make me happy about it." He huffed. "The names Billy." He made no move to offer his hand and I didn't expect him to.  
"Is Sam still around? It's kind of an emergency..." The man, Billy, shook his head then shrugged.  
"He's gone to Old Quil's house. Finished his talk with me." As if on cue, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I didn't recognise the number.  
"Do you mind if I take this?" I motioned to my phone and in response he just rolled back into the house.

"Hello...?"  
"What's going on Bella?" Sam's rough voice sounded through the mobile device.  
"We had a bit of a...complication at the cliffs. I have a couple of... stowaways." I bit my lip, waiting for his response.  
"Right, well that's not part of the treaty so you need to keep them there." His voice took on an authoritative tone, damn did he sound hot. "I'll be round to Billy's in about five minutes once I finish up with Old Quil. Stay put, make small talk, he's Jacob's dad. Don't draw any attention to the boot of the Jeep." The phone clicked, telling me he'd hung up.

"Billy?" I sung out, and with my enhanced hearing he mumbled a reply inviting me inside.

"Am I...well, am I allowed to know what Sam talked to you about?" He shrugged again.

"None of my concern whether you know, he just wanted to explain that he'd imprinted on a cold one and that you don't smell like crap to him." Charming, really. "He _also _wanted to know whether we'd have any complaints about you moving in with him down here." Wait, what? Move in? I must have had a real blank look on my face because Billy chuckled.

"Move in with him? I've known him for less than a week!" I managed to splutter out.

"Bella, you're not from around here, a vampire no less. No one is going to expect you to know anything about our ancestry, other than the fact that the boys with the gene turn into giant wolves, that is. But when a wolf finds their imprint, it's physically painful for them to be apart. Much like the vampire mate, I presume. Sam needs to be here to mentor the younger wolves, to protect our land from the cold ones. He can't spend the rest of his life in your bed." If it were possible, I would have blushed. "We need to sit down and look over our part of the treaty again, your kind and ours, we're supposed to be enemies. Never did we expect to have one of our own imprint on one of yours. If you decide to move in with Sam, the wolves will learn to adapt so that you're no longer a threat. We don't attack Carlisle's coven because we honour the treaty, the younger wolves need more restraint not to attack unless the alpha order is given." Billy must have been an elder for a reason, he knew what he was talking about, well he sounded like he did.

Moving in with Sam, would that be so bad? No, it wouldn't. I'd have to make sure that Emmett and Rose and even Jasper, Carlisle and Esme could come and visit, just as long as Alice couldn't set foot on the land.

It was that moment that Sam chose to come through the doorway.

* * *

**Done!  
I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**This was written between the hours of 2am and 6am so apologies for any mistakes, let me know of the obvious and I'll try my best to fix 'em super quick! :D**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**  
**So, it's early morning or late at night, whichever you choose to go with but none the less here I am writing up my next chapter! :) I know a lot of the readers probably don't read the author's notes at the top/bottom of the pages but I'd like to thank those that responded with reviews after I updated, you're all so wonderful! c:**

**Also, I don't remember where I was originally going with Bella having more than one power so I don't think I'll be elaborating much on that aspect of things .**

**Oh and for those who haven't picked up on it yet, I _really _despise Edward and Alice. They rarely ever get good roles in my stories :)**

**Drop me a review and I might reveal something about the next addition! ;D**

**Thanks to all that still have this story on their favourites list and such, :D**  
**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_Moving in with Sam, would that be so bad? No, it wouldn't. I'd have to make sure that Emmett and Rose and even Jasper, Carlisle and Esme could come and visit, just as long as Alice couldn't set foot on the land._

_It was that moment that Sam chose to come through the doorway._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella," he breathed against my neck as I stepped into his arms.  
"Sam, I'm so sorry" he shook his head, placing a kiss upon my forehead.  
"Don't worry, we need to go. Billy, if you can get Jacob to rotate the patrols tonight I'd really appreciate it." Billy nodded and Sam pulled me out of the house.

"We'll go back to the cliffs," I looked up at him, eyes accusing. "Don't worry, we're not leaving them. You can protect them with that shield thing you can do." We climbed into the car and I set off back towards the cliffs.

"Billy told me what the two of you...talked about" I glanced back to the mound of clothes that filled that boot, cautious of the pair that would no doubt be eavesdropping.

"Oh?" Talking to both Billy and Old Quil appeared to have given Sam back some of his energy and he was now sitting up straight and his eyes were trained on me.

"I didn't really know what to say..."

"I meant it Bella."

"I know. Well I mean, I figured you'd meant it. I just don't know Sam." He nodded.

"We can talk about it later," he said, practically reading my mind as I glanced back at the boot again.

It was only another two minutes before I was driving past the car park and up the great big hill towards the cliff. Throwing the gear shift into park I turned to face the back of the car.

"Rose, how long until Carlisle and Esme get home? Her flawless blonde hair emerged from the clothes, fighting with something under the clothes (probably Emmett) until an arm emerged and in her hand, was her phone.

"He called me twenty-seven minutes ago so we have about an hour and a half before we get our ear bashing and punishment, why? What are you planning now?" Emmett finally emerged beside her and pretended to fix his hair like it had become insanely messy.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about going for a quick hunt, we could run to Bogachiel State Park and make it back to the house in time right?" Cranking down the drivers side window just slightly Alice's overpowering perfumes hit me full force which said that she was still lurking.

"Come on Belly you're talking about us! Of course we'll be back in time!" Emmett voiced his opinion from behind one of the back headrests.

"Well we better get going if we want to make it back in time for our ear bashing. Sam take Emmett's Jeep back to your place for me?" Looking back Rosalie had a smirk spread on her face and Emmett was pouting. "Oh don't start Emmy, it won't be gone forever and you can clean it a thousand times over when you get it back." Sam, having realised what was going on was attempting to fight the silent laughter that was shaking his body.

"Belly if he scratches her I'll have to neuter your boyfriend." Sam chose that moment to erupt with laughter which just made Emmett huff.

"Under no circumstances will you be going near his family jewels, Emmett. Now hurry up and climb through so you can get out of the car. Sam, take his Jeep back to your place, I'll call you after Carlisle's finished with us and then I'll come back down to see you." He smiled, pulling my face in for a rather long, heated kiss, ignoring Emmett's protests right behind my head.

The three of us climb out of the Jeep while Sam manoeuvred over the gear stick and into the drivers side.

"Don't even think about it Alice," but it was too late. Her small figure shot out of the tree line in a blur, before she could reach any of us I threw out my physical shield sending her flying back a good five metres. Stepping back so Sam could perform a U-turn we waited for him to drive off before I brought the shield back in so it only encased us.

"Alice, we're going hunting. Go home and wait for Carlisle to get there. Wouldn't want you to do anything _stupid_" I spoke before the three of us took off in a similar direction that Sam had just left in.

Emmett and I were racing back to the big glass house that housed seven sparkly immortals. Rose kept pace but opted out of the race knowing that she'd have to boost Emmett's ego when he lost. I let out a small giggle as the house came into view through the trees bursting through the tree line. I had won and sure enough when Emmett came through the tree line he was sulking, as predicted by yours truly. We didn't even make it to the porch steps before the door was ripped open and Carlisle was standing there in all his blonde fury.

"Lounge. Now." His jaw was tight, his eyes were no longer a golden liquid; they were frozen solid.

We walked through the doorway single file, and when the lounge came into view all three of us headed for the love seat on the far side of the lounge. Emmett sat in it pulling Rosalie onto his lap while I sat down by his feet leaning up against the over stuffed chair. Alice and Jasper where sitting on the couch, and if looks could kill; all three of us would be dead, courtesy of Alice. Esme stood in the hallway her face drooped slightly.

"You four are in _so _much trouble" Carlisle began and that was all he got out before Alice interrupted.

"Four?! I didn't even do anything! They ruined _everything_! They're ruining the happiest time of the year for Christ sake, that in itself should be a crime!" She huffed.

"Darlin' hush," Jasper wound an arm around his wife's waist enabling his calm to work more effectively.

"They ruined the Cullen family Christmas card and then they _stole my wardrobe_!" Jasper's calming didn't seem to be working on her nearly as much as he'd expected so he pulled her onto his lap, circling both arms around her waist until she was calm again.

"You stole her wardrobe?" Esme's voice was soft, never had I heard her take on a tone that was by any means; harsh. Looking up to Emmett and Rose I found their eyes trained on me.

"We didn't steal them, merely borrowed them. Her clothes and ours are all at Sam's place, in the back of Emmett's Jeep. It's not like we dumped them over the La Push cliffs, honestly."

"Bella, when we're done here you're to go straight to Sam's and bring them _all_ back." With the intensity of Carlisle's stare, for all I knew he could have been seeing straight through to my soul. "Never, have we _ever _had this much trouble with any of our children. And as a result of that, we're taking a break. You're all grounded; the boys will come with me and you three girls will be staying with Esme. We're going hunting and you will be going to Denali with your cousins."

"Carlisle, I can't."

"I don't want to hear it Bella, my word is final."

"Carlisle, you don't understand. I physically _can't_." Sam wouldn't be able to last down in La Push, not being able to phase while I'm stuck fourteen hours away.

"I don't want to hear it Isabella!" His voice was louder so I stood up.

"Fine if you don't want to hear about the connection I have with Sam that will only cause us both physical pain the _further we get away from each, _fine. I'm going to collect her _royal highness_' mountain of clothes. Make sure she doesn't kill my siblings while I'm gone, I don't feel like mourning loved ones today." I made my way past the head of our family; if you could still call us that. His arm reached out, stopping me from walking out the door.

"We are not done here Isabella. I said you could go and collect _Alice's_ clothes when we were finished."

"Well I'm super mad and the last time I was mad I created a freak storm and was all kinds of messed up. I like you Carlisle, really I do. I don't want to be mad and I sure as hell don't want to hurt you." I could feel the anger burning in the pit of my stomach like an Australian bushfire and as if on cue Sam's name flashed across the screen of my phone.

"Bella?" Sam spoke first after I answered the phone. "Bella what's wrong?"  
"I'm fine, just mad."  
"That's not fine, Bella." He sighed.  
"I'll explain when I get to your house, this conversation has an audience of six and it's not the kind that should be over heard."  
"Alright, be quick."  
"I'll see you soon, Sam." Hanging up I met Carlisle's eyes.

"If I don't get out, I'm going to explode. I'll talk to you all you want when I get back, please. Let me go Dad."His grip loosened on my arm, enough for me to break free.

I waited until I was buried deep in the trees before calling Sam back.  
"Bella is everything alright?" I smiled.  
"I don't know how much time we'll have but I need directions to your place." I listened to his directions while I ran, having to slow down when I reached civilisation. Twenty minutes later I was jogging up a long driveway and when Sam came into view suddenly, I couldn't reach him fast enough.

I crashed into him, and he took half a step back to prevent us from falling, and almost instantly my mouth found his. With his arms wrapped around my waist my feet were dangling in mid air and that was how he carried me into his house, our tongues battled, my arms wrapped around his shoulders as my hands found their way into his thick black hair while his hands gripped my hips, thumbs making patterns on the skin he had found as my shirt rose slightly. Carrying me through the house until we had landed on a bed, his bed.

As his hands gripped the hem of my shirt, pulling it agonizingly slowly up and over my head before discarding it on the floor, we moved as one up the bed until my head was resting on his pillows.  
"You're so beautiful Bella," Sam whispered against my neck between the nibbling and kissing her was performing on it and like water down a drain, the anger that had been burning in me like wildfire was slipping away.

At some point, we'd managed to crawl under the covers that were thrown over the bed and after that incredible welcoming I'd just received, curled up against Sam who had slowly drifted off to sleep while I traced the contours of his chest, this felt like home. As much fun as it had been living with the Cullen's, none of them made me feel anywhere near as calm, relaxed or happy as Sam did and I had a feeling that all of this happiness would vanish as soon as I returned to the Cullen residence and we set off for Denali.

"What's on your pretty little mind?" Sam's sleepy voice was barely above a whisper. Looking up, I found him smiling down at me and his smile was infectious. Rolling over so my bare chest was pressed against his and I was laying above him looking down, I opened my mouth to speak before closing it again; how was I supposed to explain what was on my mind?

"Bella?" Oh hell, might as well just get it out there.

"Yes."

"Yes..?"

"Yes! If you'll have me, yes!"

"You don't mean..." His smile was much bigger now, making the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly.

"What I mean Sam, is that if you'll have me I'll move in with you!"

"Bella, there is no possible way I could ever turn that down. No possible way." Rolling over so I was now trapped underneath him we celebrated the same way he welcomed me to the house.

Sam was helping me move my clothes in from the Jeep, we were leaving them all on the bed of the spare room he had until we had time to sort them out. Leaving the others' clothes alone we went back inside where I rustled up something for Sam to eat before making a batch of cookies while we talked over things that would need to happen.

"I know we're all supposed to be enemies and everything but do you think maybe it would be a possibility to let Emmett and Rose of the reservation?" Sam's arm tensed, the muscles becoming slightly more visible.

"Bella..."

"I know, I know you're supposed to be enemies and it would be difficult for the young wolves to adapt and everything because the smell sets them off and it's harder for them to control themselves but what if they were only permitted to come here or something?"

"Bella..." Sam stood up coming around the kitchen bench.

"Sam I know, but they're like my siblings, they _are _my siblings! I was an only child before I was changed, they're the only family that I've ever had..."

"Bella would you let me finish?" His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me close. "I promise you that I'll bring it up at the next meeting we have with The Elders, but we can't argue once they give their word. You would have to be prepared for them to say no, we have never had anything to do with your kind before and we thought imprinting on one was impossible. There's nothing we know to be 100% true any more and I think it scares them."

"It scares them? So it could be a good thing? That they don't know anymore? Maybe they could help The Elders understand?"

"I don't know but there's a meeting in two days, they'll be here we have dinner and then we talk. That's the usual thing. Their families will be round too and the rest of the pack, Christmas celebration and meeting kind of thing."

"Sam there's one other thing.." I bit my lip, an old habit from when I had been human.

"Mm?"

"I'm kind of supposed to be grounded and I'm supposed to be going to Canada with Esme, Rosalie and Alice probably tomorrow..." His grip tightened on my waist, pulling me in closer as if I was going to slip away at any second.

"You can't Bella, you can't go. It'll kill us both, please, _please _don't go Bella." Looking up I couldn't help but get lost in his deep chocolate pools that were swimming with every emotion from fear to sorrow.

"Oh Sam, I'll find a way around it. I promise I'll tell Carlisle everything and well not everything for obvious reasons" if I was human, I would have blushed furiously. "I'll just find away around it, I promise you." Sam's face was getting closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my lips and just before they met; the oven timer went off.

No sooner than I had placed the tray on the sink, the cookies still on said tray, Sam had scooped me up; spinning me around the room lips touched, tongues fighting. Pulling back the tiniest amount, pushing his face back as he tried to capture my lips again I squealed.  
"Sam! Put me down! The cookies!"

"Did someone say cookies?!" Came three much too loud voices as they came barrelling through the back door. Sam growled possessively standing in front of the tray and I couldn't help but laugh. Reaching around him as if I was about to wrap my arms around him I felt around for three cookies and at a speed only I was accustomed too I threw each cookie at each of the interrupting boys. Grinning back at Sam he was pouting down at me before he too snatched up a cookie before pulling me into the lounge with the boys following behind, each with an extra cookie.

"You know, for a girl that doesn't eat them, you make damn fine cookies!" That came from the one I remembered as the one that I fought with on that little island not far from La Push.

"Jake, right?" All four boys nodded. "Yeah well I was eating them at one point in my life you dork." Sam threw a pillow at him, only to have it miss and come back our way. I caught it before sending it back in his direction only to have it collide with one of the other boys.

This was going to be interesting...

* * *

**Done!  
I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**The next chapter will involve Bella talking to Carlisle about Sam, moving out and the Elders of the Quileute Tribe. Any ideas on which direction that will go?**

**This was also written between the hours of 2am and 6am so apologies for any mistakes, let me know of the obvious and I'll try my best to fix 'em super quick! :D**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**  
**I know a lot of people don't like when fandoms mix but technically I wouldn't even really call this a fandom.. BUT I'M READING JK ROWLING'S NEW BOOK AND IT IS SO BRILLIANT UGH. Words cannot even describe the level of amazing it sits at! And while I can see why plenty of people would dislike the book, I just can't explain how much I'm enjoying this.**

**Also, writing has given me so much pleasure once again and ugh, I don't even know where I'm going with this but none the less, I want to thank all of you that are reading and reviewing (even if you aren't reviewing). I'm updating super fast as a way to show my thanks to you all :)**

**I haven't written anything more of the new addition to the Love Bites Chronicles but I'll share the summary with you all!  
_Two Birds, One Stone: Charlie and Bella move to the reservation, a Cullen is abandoned and an imprint relationship takes a turn for the worst._**

**Let me know what you think? :)**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"You know, for a girl that doesn't eat them, you make damn fine cookies!" That came from the one I remembered as the one that I fought with on that little island not far from La Push._

_"Jake, right?" All four boys nodded. "Yeah well I was eating them at one point in my life you dork." Sam threw a pillow at him, only to have it miss and come back our way. I caught it before sending it back in his direction only to have it collide with one of the other boys._

_This was going to be interesting..._

* * *

**BPOV**

Looking out Sam's front window, the sky had turned a soft combination of purple, pink and orange; the colours swirled and mixed together. The sun was setting, and the way the sun hit the trees made them look like they were alight with a raging fire. I was brought out of my thoughts with a pillow to the face, my eyes snapped to the three boys grinning on the ground in front of us. Turning my glare on each of them individually, the shortest one's grin faltered slightly.

"Ooooh Embry, you are _so _dead." The one, still nameless sung.

"Shove off Quil, you twat" he pushed the lankiest of the three and alas, I had names; Jacob, Embry, Quil, I remembered the angry one from the tiny little island was Paul but I'd have to wait to meet the rest, I guess.

Pushing myself up from where I was mostly laying on Sam I advanced on the shortest of them, even I was taller than him.  
"Uh, Embry...If she can take me she can take you, no questions asked." Jacob, who was still grinning like a madman said desperately trying to hide his laughter.  
"I really don't have time for this," Reaching out I took hold of his arm pulling him close I watched him shift uncomfortably before twisting his arm and knocking his feet out from under him. Jacob and Quil erupted into loud laughter as Embry recovered and scowled at the pair. "Sam, I have to go back." Fear instantly filled his facial expression, as if I was never coming back but he nodded, standing up.

He collected Emmett's keys from the table near the door and we left the boys to their laughter.

"Bella, you don't have to..." he had his arm looped around my shoulder holding me firmly against his side.

"But I do; I promised you I'd be back Sam, I promised. I'm not going to Canada, I'm not going to Denali, I'm staying right _here_." He pulled me into his chest, burying his nose in my hair.

"Sam you have to let me go so I can get in the car," when he didn't respond I tried again. "Sam I need to go home so I can bring the rest of my stuff back. Sam, let me go" after a long, over dramatic sigh his grip loosened and after kissing him once more I climbed into Emmett's baby.

I watched Sam fade away as I turned out of his drive and instantly felt the loss. There was no way even if I had wanted to, that I could go to Canada for the week. I found the _Boys Like Girls/Hot Chelle Rae _album that was on my phone, syncing with Emmett's Jeep and cranking the volume until I couldn't hear anything else with _The First Time_ making the speakers shake I drove home a heck of a lot faster than I should have. When I arrived back at the glass house all four siblings were on the front steps, I didn't bother turning the volume down as I stopped the car pausing the music I got out and practically fell into Rosalie's arms. The some what jealous look Alice had thrown our way didn't go unnoticed by me.  
I could hear Emmett complaining about the stench of dog all through his car and giggled. "Your clothes are in the boot little witch." Before making my way in through the front door.

"He's in his office, Bella" Esme's voice called from the kitchen before she started humming a tune no doubt introduced to her by Alice.

I ascended the stairs only to have Carlisle meet me on the second landing.

"Shall we run Bella?" I nodded, throwing up my shield already. He placed a gentle hand on the small of my back and we walked down the stairs together; instead of walking out the front to where my siblings were no doubt removing their clothes from the Jeep, Carlisle guided me through the kitchen (where Esme blew him a kiss) and we vanished out the back door.

Carlisle stopped in a clearing buried deep in the surrounding forest, long gone was the mindless banter of my siblings and we were met with the sound of the running stream and the soft patter of the animals that tried their best to scurry away from the danger that had just walked through the tree line. Before I could stop myself, my chest crashed into his, arms wrapped tightly around each other; mine around his shoulders, his spread out across my back, and it was there that I sobbed pitifully into his shoulder. No matter how hard he attempted to soothe me, to calm me down, it wasn't working in the slightest.

"Bella, sweet Bella, calm down. You might not need to breathe but it certainly makes conversation easier." His head rested atop mine, mumbling nonsense in a last attempt to silence my sobs as he rubbed my back while I just gripped him tighter.

"So so so-orry" I managed to choke out through my sobs.  
"Sh Bella, just calm down darling; then we can talk. Shhh" as we stood on the spot, he rocked from side to side like you would with an infant or perhaps a small child.

When finally I had calmed down, we stood as we were, close enough to feel each others breath.

"Bella..?" Carlisle tried, softly.

"I'm alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. you know.."

"It's fine sweetheart, just talk to me." Simultaneously we let each other go, choosing to sit by the stream, facing each other.

"I.. just.. I don't know where to begin." Biting my nails, I thought of how much it would bug Alice.. heh, stupid pixie witch.

"The beginning is a start, Bella."

"Well alright...let's see, as you know Sam imprinted on me and the first time I ran off after that was to go and meet him where he explained the whole imprinting thing, he'd started a fire on an island off the beach of the reservation, one of the wolves had spotted it and they all came to investigate resulting in me meeting all of them...and then there was the blow up at home when Alice forced Emmett and Sam into those hideous jumpers and called Rosalie and I whores. By the way, our outfits; they weren't just to spite Alice, we genuinely liked them. Um, then we were all fighting over _everything _and you and Mum headed for Denali while Alice and Jasper went hunting, in the mean time the four of us took Alice's wardrobe, as well as our own, loaded it into the Jeep and we took it to La Push where Sam wanted to go anyway so he could talk to The Elders of the reservation. Alice eventually caught up with us three and we panicked, the three of us on reservation land, Emmett and Rose buried themselves in Alice's clothes.."

"Bella, you could have had your siblings killed." Carlisle stated, disapprovingly.

"I know, I know and I didn't think before we acted but Sam knew and he helped us get off the reservation as quickly as we could. Sam then drove the Jeep back to his place, while Emmett, Rosalie and I went for a hunt before going back to the house. Then we got grounded but you already know that part.. so I went back to Sam's I made him lunch, we talked, three members of the pack came around and ate the cookies I'd made for Sam. OH andIagreedtomoveinwithSam." The last sentence came out much more like one word than a sentence but I knew he'd heard every word.

"Bella, you don't have to. I mean we can work through this, the others have argued before... please Bella, we can't lose our youngest daughter." I felt my stomach drop instantly, the pain that was visible in his eyes was as if I was truly taking away one of his children and I guess, in a sense; I was.

"It's already been sorted, I'm sorry I didn't come to you first but when I went down to Sam's we unloaded my clothes into the spare room, it was something I'd already decided. It's the imprint Carlisle, when I'm away from him; it's like there's a hole going straight through my chest and when he's near, instantly; it vanishes. The minute I lost sight of him at the reservation as I pulled out of his drive way, the hole opened straight up.. he needs to be on the reservation for the younger members of the pack, they need their leader Carlisle. If he could, I'm sure he would move in with us in a heartbeat. I need him like you need Esme, like Emmett needs Rosalie. But there's something we're trying to work out, a possible loop hole of sorts." Slowly but surely the pain faded from his eyes, replaced by curiosity and something else... excitement?

"Well The Elders and the wolves thought it was utterly impossible for one of their kind to imprint on a cold one, that's what they call us, Sam says that The Elders are confused, and concerned. They're worried because they aren't sure what to believe anymore, everything they thought possible, everything they thought impossible; the two have mixed and they're lost. I asked Sam if he could talk to The Elders, to find a way for Emmett and Rose to be able to cross the border, to visit. Ideally I want them, you, Esme and even Jasper to be able to visit but for now, I would settle for Emmett and Rose. I'm hoping that they'll let them on the land, even if it's just to Sam's place or during a set period of time for some information about our kind."

"Well, sweetheart, it seems as though you've had this all planned out." I'd identified the something else in his eyes; it was pride.

"I don't want you to think I'm leaving you, I'll always be a part of the family you and Esme have created; if it were possible for me to have children, the two of you would be the best forever-frozen grandparents, and I mean that Carlisle. I just need Sam, I need to have him beside me which is what I meant when I said I couldn't go to Denali. It physically pains the pair of us to be away from the other, I can't go to Denali with Esme and Rose, leaving him behind in La Push. I fear it would be worse than the torture of Alec and Jane, worse than death." I was clutching my sides, as if I needed to hold the pieces together. Just talking about leaving Sam was tearing me apart.

"I now see it Bella, the way you talk about him. Your eyes glow with something I've never seen in you before. You love your siblings and you love Esme and I but there has never been a time where I have seen this much glow in your eyes, for once, they glow more than your flawless skin. I cannot stop you from moving in with Sam, but I want you to know that we will always have a place for you here. We'll call as often as we can, and I would ask you to do the same. You're our youngest child and we will always worry for your safety, sweetheart." I left my damp spot on the ground, crawling into Carlisle's lap where we hugged it out for I don't know how long.

When we arrived back at the house, it was already dark. I had forgotten my phone which had been vibrating on and off since I'd come home and it was only then that I checked it. Several messages from Sam's phone as well as missed calls and voicemails. Just as I was about to call him back, it started to vibrate again. I didn't recognise the number but I soon would.

"Hello..?"

"Bella! Oh Jesus Christ you're alright!" The voice that I didn't recognise straight away sounded familiar but no bells were ringing.

"Uh..who is this?"

"Sam was about to lose his freaking mind! You could have called him you know! Five minutes longer, he would have shifted I swear!" Jacob, of course it was Jacob.

"Jacob? I've only just finished talking with Carlisle, is he there? Put him on the phone?" I bit my lip anxiously, glancing up at the shadows that I could see of six eavesdroppers.

"Bella, oh thank all things food that you're alright!" All things food? what?

"Sam, I'm fine. I just finished my talk with Carlisle, he was fine with it. I told you I'd find a way. Look, I've got to go see everyone and collect a few things meet me at the border in a car or something in an hour?"

"Sure thing beautiful." Dial tone. He hung up on me!

The place where I had seen the shadows, was now dark; someone had turned the lights off. Turning and walking through the back door, I was met with four curious faces, Alice was just scowling while Carlisle had a smile playing across his lips, after all, he knew what was happening.

"What's going on that you couldn't talk about _in hearing range_?" Rosalie demanded.

"And why weren't your clothes in the Jeep!" Emmett huffed, arms folded.

"Alright, my turn to call a family meeting. I'll explain everything once we're all in the lounge room." I smiled, before disappearing upstairs.

The first thing I took was the small laptop that sat on my desk, followed by the few photos that reminded me of the life I had before I was changed and the one I had now, a few other things littered the desk; a small Eiffel Tower, my phone charger and various candles. I turned to the TV and the cabinet that it sat on, collecting the disney movies, harry potter collection and whatever else sat in the cabinet, putting everything in the box that I had originally used to move my stuff into the room. It seemed fitting to move it back out with the same box. Carrying the box downstairs I put it by the front door.

"Alright so, questions?" I sat in the same love seat Emmett had sat in when we received our lecture that barely meant anything to me now.

"Clothes?" Emmett.

"My wardrobe is in Sam's spare bedroom at this current point in time, next?"

"What were you talking to Carlisle about that we couldn't hear?" Rose.

"We talked about Sam, the imprint, the pack, all of you and my most recent decision."

"And what is that decision?" I was surprised to hear Jasper's voice.  
"And why can't I see you?!" Alice demanded.

"Alice, my shield is up. Not that it matters anymore considering you won't be able to see me even with my shield down. My decision is that I'm moving out, I'm moving in with Sam." Esme let out a wretched sob, clutching Carlisle's arm in a vice tight grip.

"Tell them why Bella, tell them what you told me." Carlisle pushed on, comforting the distraught woman beside him.

"Um it's physically impossible for me to stay away from Sam and be happy. The minute we're apart it's like there's a hole straight through my chest, one that can't be repaired until I'm back by his side."

"He could just.." Emmett started but I cut him off.

"He can't move in here, he needs to be down on the reservation, to help the other members of the pack. He's their leader, he can't lead from Forks. If he could, he would."

"He can't just take my little sister!" Emmett was all kinds of hurt, and I had caused it.

"Em, please."

"No, he's taking my little sister and it's not fair! We can't even go on their fucking land!" He was coming apart at the seams but before it got any worse, he took off through the front door.

"I'll go.." Rosalie sighed, standing up.

"Let me go, Rose. Please." She sat back down and I followed Emmett through the front door.

When I found him he was sitting like an owl atop a boulder, it wasn't difficult to find him, I just had to follow the path of destroyed trees.  
"Em?"

"Don't talk to me Bella, you're leaving me." His voice was all kinds of sad and to hear the happiest member of the vampire family I had come to love -for the most part- made me feel like shit.

"Emmy, please. I'm not leaving you, I'm just moving houses. We're working on something that will let you and Rose visit. You're my big brother Emmy-bear. Don't shut me out, please." I couldn't believe how close I was to sobbing again.

"Belly, if he hurts you. I don't...I'll kill him Belly." He jumped down from his owl perch scooping me up like I was indeed a small child.

"He can't hurt me Em, it's impossible. He just can't. But we'll do everything we can to visit and convince his people that letting my teddy bear brother on their land."

"Teddy bear? No way am I a teddy bear! No freakin' way Bellsy!" His booming laughter filled the air and I sighed in relief; which was only short lived because I found myself sitting on his shoulders once again.

"Emmett, for Christ sake! I'm not four!" I squealed pulling on his hair, yes, I Bella Swan/Cullen squealed.

"I know Belly, you're much more fun!" He took off in the direction of the house where the rest of the family gathered on the porch.

Esme in Carlisle's arms, now completely over the sobbing fit that had hit her back in the lounge room, Rosalie was pacing which came to a halt when she noticed us coming through the trees, Jasper appeared to be fighting whatever Alice was doing as she tried to occupy his attention. All five seemed to relax marginally as we came out of the woods and I was glad. I didn't want to upset the family that had taken me in, but how could I live away from Sam?

With fifteen minutes to waste until I had to meet Sam at the border, I spent the first eight minutes wrestling and fighting with Emmett and Jasper as they played tag-team against me, spent time explaining to Rosalie what we were hoping to get out of talking to The Elders and the rest of the time was spent in the arms of Carlisle and Esme. Esme had started sobbing again when Emmett offered to drive me to the border. With one last goodbye, Emmett put my box on the back seat while I climbed in the passenger seat. Watching my family fade into the distance in the side mirror, I started to sob. Emmett spent more time watching me, alarmed, than he did watching the road. and when we pulled up just in front of the border line, I realised why.

Not only was I sobbing, no; I was _crying._

* * *

**Done!  
I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**So, what'd you think? Any ideas where I'm going with the story? Review your thoughts wonderful readers! c:**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**  
**So Daylight Savings has started, and I can never remember how it works but I think I'm now losing an hour of sleep, ugh D:  
Here's the next chapter, much shorter but that's so I can get to the good stuff in a much longer chapter next time! :)**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_Watching my family fade into the distance in the side mirror, I started to sob. Emmett spent more time watching me, alarmed, than he did watching the road. and when we pulled up just in front of the border line, I realised why._

_Not only was I sobbing, no; I was crying._

* * *

**BPOV**

Glancing up through teary eyes, I realised we were already at the border but I was glad that we were on our own. Sam would flip his lid seeing me like this, oh god he could feel my freaking emotions couldn't he?  
"Belly..." shaking my head, I hoped Emmett realised that I didn't want to talk. Pleading with myself to stop the salty stream that slowly trickled down my cheeks, I wiped at my eyes. Vampires couldn't cry, of course I would be the freak that could cry; of course. Pulling down the sun visor of the passenger seat, I inwardly cursed; my eyes were tinged slightly red, not from drinking human blood or anything, god no. But similar to that of a person that had been crying for hours.

"Belly you don't have to do this, you know. I can take you straight back home and we can pretend none of this ever happened. You're crying Belly, we don't cry." Emmett was back to being sad Emmett and I had to fight really hard to stop the next round of tears that were bubbling up inside.

"Em, I have to. I love you teddy bear, but I love Sam too."

"It hasn't even been a week Belly.." he frowned.

"You knew you loved Rose the minute you woke up." I challenged.

"We're different, Belly."

"Why, because you're both vampire? Because you can love someone and be capable of living in the same house? Because you know how vampire relationships work and not how two enemies can love?"

"That's not what I meant Bella. You're my little sister. I...I don't want to lose you Belly." Emmett's face crumpled for the second time that night, so I moved until I was situated comfortably on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I told you Em, you aren't losing me. I'm moving out, you'll still be my big brother. You'll still be my favourite brother, my favourite sibling. I need to do this for me Emmy. But I promise, you call me; I'll be there." An Emmett grin crossed his face so I backtracked. "As long as there's a legitimate reason, and you need me; I'll be there."

"You're the best Belly but maybe we should go back and see Carlisle...we're not supposed to cry...we _can't _cry...and well, you just _cried_.."

"NO!" If we went home Carlisle would just spend hours asking questions. "Promise you won't say anything to anyone Emmett, not even Rose."

"Are you sure..." looking up at him with my best interpretation of Alice's 'puppy dog eyes' he sighed. "Fine, not even Rosie. Look, Prince Charming has arrived." Emmett nodded towards the front of the car where Sam was climbing out of a blue Kia Sportage (yes, Rose had been teaching me a few things about cars), I crawled back into my own seat before climbing down myself.

When Sam's arms wrapped around my waist, the hole in my chest that I'd told Carlisle about was as if it had never existed; I was whole. Sam's mouth found mine and our surroundings melted away, consumed by the kiss it wasn't until Emmett was standing right behind me that we remembered where we were.

"Alright, alright that's my baby sister you're defiling" he huffed, attempting to pull me out of Sam's reach.

"Emmett, I put up with you and Rose; quit complaining!" I huffed, turning to glare at him.

"Hey that is _completely _different! It's not like I'm your baby sister!" He retorted, glaring back._  
_

Judging by the way Sam's chest was shaking, he seemed to be finding this sibling dispute funny.

"Something funny _Sammy_?"

"Nope, nothing funny, not at all" even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was smiling like a mad man.

"Right, well as much as I'd like to stay and creep Emmett out, we should go; right?" Emmett's shoulders drooped slightly as he turned to retrieve the box from the back seat.

Sam released me, taking the box and walking it back to his car which left me standing with Emmett. He caught me effortlessly when I launched myself at him, not only was he my brother; he was my best friend. I'd lived with the Cullen's since I was turned and I'd had Rosalie and Emmett in the the room next to mine since then. When ever Emmett wanted to fight, I was there, whenever he wanted to play pranks I was there, whenever I needed to hunt, he was there. I wasn't kidding when I said he was my favourite; he was. And I was about to miss him like mad.

"Belly, it won't be the same with you all the way down here." He sighed, pulling me in tighter.

"I know, you're my best friend Emmy. I'm going to miss you. Now let me go before I cry again!" He chuckled, but it was slightly awkward.

Turning back to Sam, he was grinning. We stood watching Emmett's car disappear around the corner before I turned to face Sam.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked as we both climbed into the car.

"You, you're really going to miss him. And what was that about him making you _cry_?"

"He's my brother and best friend, of course I'll miss him! _He _didn't make me cry, I just kind of did...and that's a big deal because vampires can't cry, it's _supposed _to be impossible." The engine thrummed to life and Sam performed a perfect (yet completely illegal) U-turn heading back to the little house I would now call home. As we drove further away from Forks and deeper into the small town that was La Push a wave of nausea hit me, and it was then I realised; things were changing rapidly. What I didn't realise was the fact that there was going to be much bigger changes to come.

**3rd Person POV**

Bella didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts because the minute she arrived at the Uley residence she was lost in a sea of russet coloured faces, both young and old it appeared that everyone was there. Casting a curious glance at Sam, he simply shrugged walking her box of stuff to the room that her clothes had been dumped in earlier.

Sam cursed inwardly, of course telling Jacob that his imprint was moving in tonight had been a bad idea, she wasn't even in the door before she was bombarded, surrounded by faces. The young, blended with the old and vice versa, everyone from the Black's, Clearwater's and Atera's to Jared and his folks, Colin, Brady and even Paul had been at his place by the time he'd arrived home. He wanted to kick everyone out and welcome his girlfriend (was that who she was now?) the way she should have been welcomed. Instead, both Bella and Sam spent the evening answering a million questions 'how did you meet?' 'how long have you known her' were only two of the questions that had come up several times from the parents that weren't so up to date with their children's social activities.

Emmett returned home to a silent house, Esme was particularly fragile; feeling as though she had just lost a child all over again. Rosalie, Jasper and even Alice had all lost a sibling, Carlisle buried himself in work for the hospital trying to occupy as much of his time as possible. Emmett stalked through the house, only to march right back out again. Burying himself in the thick forest trees, he began to destroy. He uprooted trees, barrelled straight through others, pummelling shrubs until there was nothing but crumbled leaves and broken twigs left; he also took this time to hunt, he fed more than necessary, because he was angry; he wanted to destroy.

Bella had promised him, promised him that he hadn't lost her, promised he'd be there. But the truth was she couldn't afford to make any promises anymore. She loved Carlisle and Esme, Emmett, Rose and Jasper, there was even a small part of her that held some affection for the pixie-witch, but she also loved Sam, and she was between a rock and a hard place. But it wouldn't be long before that place got much, _much _worse.

* * *

**Done!**

**Next chapter will be the Christmas Elder/Pack meeting thing. :)**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**So, what'd you think? Any ideas where I'm going with the story? Review your thoughts wonderful readers! c:**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,  
****ATTENTION ALL READERS: I'm not making Bella human, I have a general idea where I'm taking this story but there's no chance I'm making Bella human. Sorry to disappoint those that wanted human Bella, she just doesn't fit in in this story :)**

**In the next few chapters, I'm probably going to ask for your help in choosing a few things too so stay tuned :3**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_Emmett returned home to a silent house, Esme was particularly fragile; feeling as though she had just lost a child all over again. Rosalie, Jasper and even Alice had all lost a sibling, Carlisle buried himself in work for the hospital trying to occupy as much of his time as possible. Emmett stalked through the house, only to march right back out again. Burying himself in the thick forest trees, he began to destroy. He uprooted trees, barrelled straight through others, pummelling shrubs until there was nothing but crumbled leaves and broken twigs left; he also took this time to hunt, he fed more than necessary, because he was angry; he wanted to destroy._

_Bella had promised him, promised him that he hadn't lost her, promised he'd be there. But the truth was she couldn't afford to make any promises anymore. She loved Carlisle and Esme, Emmett, Rose and Jasper, there was even a small part of her that held some affection for the pixie-witch, but she also loved Sam, and she was between a rock and a hard place. But it wouldn't be long before that place got much, much worse._

* * *

**3rd Person**

Bella settled right in to the house, she and Sam barely had any time to themselves considering the amount of boisterous laughter that seemed to always be bouncing off the walls. Mostly it was Jacob and Embry, Bella hadn't had another run in with scowling face that was Paul; the one with the anger issues. Jared had only been around once since the night Bella had arrived and that was to introduce Sam to a young girl that he had imprinted on after going back to attending school, Kim had long black hair that smelt burnt; hair straightener no doubt, her eyes were dark brown and they seemed to swirl into the black irises in the middle. She had on simple straight leg jeans and an ivory top with frills down the middle. She was only short, coming to about half a head under Jared's shoulder, Bella only realised this because the young girl kept herself wrapped tightly around him enabling her to make the height comparison.

By the time Jared and Kim were saying their goodbyes to the small group that had gathered; Bella had grown impatient. When a wolf imprints, they have the privilege of retelling their whole story, starting with their legends and most likely finishing with the names of the other wolves that have imprinted and the names of the imprintees too. Bella soon came to the realisation the Jared had explained to Kim that she was a vampire, this was only confirmed when she chose to sit as far away from Bella as possible and refused to let Jared's arm go.

**BPOV**

"Don't worry about her Bell," Sam had just closed the door on his friend before turning back to where I sat.

"I didn't do anything! And did you see the way she looked at me!" His arms shot out, tightening around me, pulling me closer.

"Don't worry about it, she's lived here her whole life; she didn't even know vampires existed until a few minutes ago. She'll warm up to you, trust me." Sam kissed my frown away before sweeping an arm under my knees and carrying me off to the bedroom for the second time that day.

**~~ Christmas Day/Night ~~**

It didn't take long for Sam and I to start bickering, for the past two nights we'd gone to bed together and after Sam had fallen asleep I would come back to the lounge room or the kitchen where I would either read, spend the night channel surfing, look for new things to cook, or talk to my siblings via messenger before making my way back to our room to wake Sam up for breakfast. It wasn't until Christmas morning that the bickering started.

Sam had already gone to sleep, and I'd chosen to spend the night channel surfing; that was until Emmett called demanding my presence at the baseball field. Opting to leave Sam a note instead of waking him up, I dressed in the Cullen baseball attire listening to the first signs of the thunderstorm come rolling in, pulling the back door shut tight behind me I took off in the direction of Forks. I hadn't even made it halfway before I had to stop and steady myself as my head began to spin. Taking it much slower to the baseball field than usual, of course Emmett would come looking for me; grasping my hand, he ran back the way he came. The excitement was practically rolling off my brother so I was thankful that he didn't notice that I was swaying on my feet slightly. I was lucky he hadn't noticed, unlucky that it had been Esme who came at me first; sweet all-knowing Esme was bound to notice.

"Bella dear, are you alright? Perhaps you should sit down.." The motherly embrace felt more like a death trap for once, and I was quick to move on; greeting everyone else too. I was surprised as ever to see the Denali clan had travelled down and were spread out already. Irina with her scowl and Kate with her Angelic smile were the furthest out, Eleazar stood out near the third base while Carmen stood near the second base and Tanya stood in the centre of the field tossing the ball up and down at vampire speed with her top barely buttoned at all. Irina didn't acknowledge me, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen all waved while Tanya acknowledged me with a roll of her eyes; great.

"C'mon Belly we need you to bat!" run around the field like a mad man, with this nausea? no thanks.

"I might just umpire tonight Em, I need to be gone before sunrise anyway." Esme looked worried, her eyes soft and caring; as usual.

"And with that sorted, let's begin!" Carlisle turned his head to Alice who had glassy eyes as she searched for the vision she was looking for.

"It's time." She called moments later, Tanya sent the ball flying and as it connected with the bat Jasper was holding; the next roll of thunder hit.

It was ages before the Cullen's and Denali's swapped sides, Jasper had made eleven home-runs before being caught out, Emmett who was on his thirteenth run (and was taunting Jasper for getting caught out so easily) barely made it home before Rosalie who was also on her thirteenth run was called out. Alice was caught out by Irina who launched herself off Eleazar to catch the ball before she'd even made it to third base leaving us with another seventeen runs, so with Carlisle and Emmett on seventeen runs that left us with a total of seventy-five runs.

The Denali's were far more rusty than my fellow Cullen's had been, Tanya was caught out on her ninth run, Carmen and Eleazar both made it to fifteen runs each before Kate who stood waiting patiently on the second base and Irina who had just hit the ball (with a hit that almost looked deliberate) straight into Rosalie's waiting hand, sending the ball straight back to home base; I caught Kate out too. Before switching sides, they had a total of sixty-eight.

As everyone was swapping sides, I said my farewells; explaining that it would be light soon and I usually cooked Sam breakfast. This received several confused looks from various members of the Denali coven while Emmett and Rose just pouted, receiving hugs from most of the vampires in attendance and a small kiss on my forehead from Carlisle I left Esme to umpire while I headed back to my wolf.

Arriving home, I still had the nausea and barely made it to the bathroom before I vomited the last thing I'd fed on straight back up, uh what? If things got worse, I would have to go back to seeing Carlisle; I just hoped they didn't. Brushing my teeth to rid the foul taste that had invaded my mouth, I barely had time for a shower to remove the vampire stench from my well, everything, before I'd planned on cooking Sam breakfast. Leaving the bathroom I found that Sam was already up and about, changing my clothes and throwing my recently dirty clothes in the washing machine I made my way into the kitchen.

Sam was sitting down on one of the kitchen bar stools with a mug of black coffee, he still looked half asleep and after glancing at the clock I realised I was home half an hour early.

"You alright, Sam?" When he didn't respond I thought perhaps he was indeed still half asleep.

"So, baseball hey?" He raised the mug to his perfect mouth, downing half the burning hot liquid.

"Uh, yeah. Emmett called, he said my presence was required. I didn't play or anything, I just umpired with Esme." I watched him finish his mug off before walking it to the sink.

"I have the day patrol today." Looking down at me, he must have noticed the frown I was wearing. "So everyone can enjoy their Christmas; with their family."

"And you don't get that privilege?"

"I don't have any family Bella, I have the night patrol off so we can have dinner with everyone, Paul and Colin will take over my patrol at three."

"I might go see if Carlisle wants to go for a hunt or something then, I need to anyway." I shrugged, we'd spent the last few days together, because he'd had the other boys cover his patrol shifts so I could 'settle in' but I guess things were getting back to normal which meant Sam went back to patrols not to mention he was ignoring Carlisle's three week shifting ban.

"The boys will probably be here around two-thirty to set up for dinner. Will you be back by then or should I leave a key behind for them?" He wasn't making any attempt to touch me, and perhaps that was because I might as well have been his kryptonite, if he touched me; he'd cave.

"The boys will be here before you get back? How am I supposed to trust that I'm not going to be ripped apart while your gone?"

"They can't you're my imprint."

"Doesn't mean they can't think about it, if the opportunity arose I bet they'd take it too."

"Dammit Bella, you're my imprint. They can't harm you. They're good guys. They won't even think about harming you."

"Oh and I suppose Paul is the exception?"

"Paul hates everyone, he isn't likely to make _you_ the exception." He realised what he said after he'd said it.

"Make _me _the exception? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You thought it was impossible for wolves to associate with _my _kind. We proved that one wrong. Cook your own breakfast Sam, I'm going to find Carlisle." Walking out the back door I made a mental note to bring back the turquoise coloured Toyota Yaris that Emmett and Rose had given me last Christmas.

**~~Later That Evening~~**

The sun was setting when I pulled into the drive way and there were already several cars on the front lawn, parking as out of the way as possible I turned the engine off, locking the doors I headed straight to the spare room where I collected my clothes and headed straight for my second shower of the day. Spending the time with the vampire side of town had been good for me, I didn't tell anyone I'd argued with Sam we just had fun. The Denali's were hanging around for about a week or so longer but unless Emmett called, I probably wouldn't see them again.

I could hear the playful banter from outside as if it was being yelled right in my ear as I scrubbed my body clean, I was thankful that I hadn't been sick or had anymore dizzy spells but I was still unsure of something, vampires don't cry, they don't get dizzy and they sure as hell don't get sick.

Once outside I made my way around the group, greeting those I'd previously met and meeting those I hadn't yet met purposely avoiding Sam. I spent most of the time fighting with Jacob like you would fight with a sibling only we liked to play a bit more rough. It wasn't until I had him pinned down on the ground, practically straddling his chest that Sam interfered.

"Are you done with your little show now?" his voice was rough, nothing louder than a whisper. Looking to Jake he was watching us cautiously, as if at any moment he was ready to run for his life.

"Show? That was by no means a show. _That_ was someone that doesn't give two shits about _what_ I am and is more than happy to _have some fun_." Pushing him away from me I turned, marching back in through the back door; barely making it before the first tear fell. Flicking the lock I made my way to the mirror, watching the tears fall as if I was going to see some major abnormality, only I didn't. Sitting on the edge of the bath I let the tears fall until I could calm down, perhaps moving down here _had_ been a bad idea, perhaps we were moving too fast, maybe I should just reload the Yaris and be on my merry way.

_Stop it. _A small part of my brain scolded, _he makes you feel whole you were being stupid. _I didn't think I was being stupid, I was having fun; Sam killed my fun.

When I emerged from the bathroom for the second time this evening, I found that people were leaving. Realising what was going on as soon as I saw Billy Black, Old Quil, Sam, Jacob and majority of the other wolves (minus Paul and Colin) gathered around the fire. Not wanting to sit with Sam or Jacob I turned back in through the doorway and went on the hunt for my phone, I found it wedged between the cushions of the couch I was sitting on before Emmett had called me for the baseball game.

Surveying the area awkwardly, I turned my back on Sam and Jacob again and decided I'd sit on the roof. I could still hear everything that was being said by the members of the Quileute tribe as I walked around to the front of the house before jumping, effortlessly I landed with little sound on the tiled roof before making my way to the back of the house, when I came into view a few mouths dropped, Jacob looked like he was trying to resist laughing, while the two men shook their heads.

"We'll start this meeting of the Elders and Protectors off with any questions or points that need to be raised," Sam began.

After sitting in an almost awkward silence for five minutes I raised my voice.

"Am _I_ allowed to raise a question or is that strictly Elders and Protectors?" I'd been in an emoticon war with Emmett and after putting my phone in my pocket I felt it vibrate several times against my hip.

"You may speak Bella, but perhaps it would be easier if you joined us down here?" Sighing, I stepped off the edge of the roof.

"I understand why you would all be reluctant to even consider the question I have and it's not really a question; more of a request. I would like you to give your permission to have a couple of the Cullen's over on your land at least once a week. I'm the only vampire surrounded my a world of wolves, not that you aren't normal or anything but I feel incredibly out of place. But if by chance you agreed, the Cullen's would be more than happy to talk over specifics or if not I can talk to them for you, whatever suits you best I guess. The only one I don't want anything to do with would be Alice, that's the one that looks like a pixie-witch kind of, but the other five are still my family and it would make life much easier and they'd be happy to answer anything you wanted to know, so I ask that you please consider letting them on your land even if it's only for say; one day a week or only two of them can come at a time but please, consider it?" If I was human, I would have been out of breath and no doubt blushing. Surveying the group several mouths had dropped open, several looked slightly confused, the two Elders might as well have been wearing masks but Sam and Jacob? They were grinning from ear to ear.

Instantly, all that I had been feeling since this morning had vanished, moving in long strides I practically fell into Sam's lap.

"Bella as much as we like to please the members of our tribe, and pleasing you would then please Sam who happens to be a member of the tribe," Billy started.

"We're just not trusting enough to let the whole Cullen clan onto our land. From what we've heard there was an accident in Port Angeles where we almost had a casualty." Old Quil was referring to the time about a month ago where Jasper almost lost control, killing at least one person.

"Okay well what about Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett? Carlisle works at the hospital, he could help any of the injured wolves that the quick healing process does more harm than good to. Esme loves to love, she'd cook for the whole world if she could, your wolves love to eat. Rosalie has never tasted human blood, her self control is second to that of Carlisle's and Emmett well, Emmett is my brother and best friend he's as scary as a damn teddy bear!"

Old Quil and Billy held each others gaze for what felt like forever, until finally they both turned to look at me Old Quil wore a small smile while Billy looked much the same.

"We're willing to...try. Once a week, for as long as we see fit. If it isn't working, if the wolves are struggling with the scent, if _anything_ goes wrong; the visits stop." Billy left no room for argument.

"We'd also like to talk to you about a few things, when you're more settled in; about what you are, the imprint and so on." With his little smile, Old Quil was growing on me.

"Well then, if no one has anything else to say, question or request then I guess our meeting is done." Billy wheeled back and away from the fire. What I'd failed to realise was that with the meeting over, the wolves were going home.

When it was just Sam and I left in front yard, he turned to me, pulling me in close until his mouth landed on mine.

"Remind me never to fight with you again." I whispered before our mouths met again.

"So, do you want to go tell your family?" He asked, dropping a kiss upon the top of my head.

"Yes! Oh my... but there's one thing, well five things.. the Cullen's kind of have company, they're practically family but the cousins are kind of rude..."

"Well in that case, let's get going" Sam threw me over his shoulder running off towards his car.

* * *

**Done!**

**Just a little side note; I probably should have read up on baseball before writing about it.. :s if there are any problems with anything I've mentioned, let me know so I can fix it up? :)**

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but here's hoping I'm happier with the next chapter.**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**So, what'd you think? Any ideas where I'm going with the story? Review your thoughts wonderful readers! c:**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Here is the question I want my reviewers to answer before my next chapter:**  
**In regards to the Cullen's and the Wolves interactions, what would you most like to see happen? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**

**In the next few chapters, I'm probably going to ask for your help in choosing a few things too so stay tuned :3**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"Well then, if no one has anything else to say, question or request then I guess our meeting is done." Billy wheeled back and away from the fire. What I'd failed to realise was that with the meeting over, the wolves were going home._

_When it was just Sam and I left in front yard, he turned to me, pulling me in close until his mouth landed on mine._

_"Remind me never to fight with you again." I whispered before our mouths met again._

_"So, do you want to go tell your family?" He asked, dropping a kiss upon the top of my head._

_"Yes! Oh my... but there's one thing, well five things.. the Cullen's kind of have company, they're practically family but the cousins are kind of rude..."_

_"Well in that case, let's get going" Sam threw me over his shoulder running off towards his car._

* * *

**3rd Person**

For the next three weeks, things were smooth sailing with Sam and Bella; the only arguing had been between Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle when it came to visiting. Bella tried to get out to the big glass house at least once a week to visit Jasper who unfortunately wasn't allowed on their land as of yet. Laying in bed with her book in hand while Sam worked his way around the kitchen Bella was thinking back to the day she'd told the four Cullen's that they were allowed to cross over onto the reservation to visit.

_Pulling into the long winding driveway only to find that the picturesque house was empty._

_"Hunting?" Sam asked, manoeuvring back the way they had come._

_"Don't think so, they would have asked me if I needed to go. Wait, try the hospital. Maybe Carlisle's working." Driving through the little green town, a few people littered the side walk but they would have no idea who she was._

_Stepping out of the car the pair met at the bonnet, with fingers entwined they walked through the sliding doors. Making their way through the winding path through the hospital until they were met with a circular receptionist's desk the pair stepped up; waited a few moments before Bella cleared her throat. The young receptionist jumped._

_"Ah yes? Can I..." her eyes strayed to Sam, perhaps they would have fallen out of the sockets had they not been physically attached on the inside of her skull. "Uh, yes can I help you?"_

_"Yeah, we're looking for Doctor Carlisle Cullen? We need to talk to him" Bella had draped her free hand over Sam possessively and the young girls cheeks flushed red._

_Picking up the phone she pressed in several numbers until someone answered. "Ah yes, I have some visitors for Doctor Cullen?"  
'he has a patient, they will have to wait. who is it anyway? Not his wife I hope.' The receptionist we were standing in front of glanced up, covering the microphone.  
"Who did you say you were again?" she asked._

_"We didn't. I'm his daughter." Bella had made no move to introduce Sam and once the receptionist had realised this she resumed the conversation._

_"Nope, not the wife. One of his kids apparently."  
'Oh, the short one? The blonde or the one that looks like the hulk?'  
"None of them, I'll send her__ up shall I?" Through the other end of the phone there was the sound of a door slamming before the other woman's voice sounded.  
__'Doctor..Doctor Cullen says to send her up he has no more patients for the rest... rest of the day'_

_Without waiting for directions, she left the desk behind pulling Sam along side her. Travelling up to level three in the elevator, Bella and Sam had then walked straight past the second receptionist they had seen before Bella knocked on Carlisle's office door._

_"Bella!" Carlisle had all but thrown the door open (letting it crash into the wall) before pulling his youngest into a tight hug. Carlisle had never been one to show copious amounts of love except for the casual arm wrapped around his wife's waist or the small kiss he would press to her forehead. "Sam," he greeted the young man that had captured Bella's attention after setting her back down on her own two feet, Sam accepted Carlisle's hand before following the pair before him to the mahogany desk that occupied the back half of the room._

_"Now, what can I do for you Bella...assuming Bella is the one that wanted to talk to me" Carlisle looked briefly to Sam and only after a single nod from him did Carlisle turn his head back to Bella.  
"We actually have some news!" Bella beamed, rivalling one of Emmett's famous grins. "About the reservation." Carlisle had known that the newest addition to his household had wanted the rest of the family to be able to visit her down in La Push. "Well I tried first to have you all on the reservation maybe once a week? But they didn't like that; apparently they'd heard about Jasper and the almost incident we had in Port Angeles last time we had been up there, so after some discussion, Billy and Old Quil, they're The Elders, agreed that Emmett, Rose, Esme and you can come on the reservation once a week!"_

_Carlisle felt a twinge of guilt at the mention of Jasper's almost accident and the fact that that had been the reason he wasn't allowed on the reservation but composed himself enough to beam back at Bella at the idea of his wife and eldest children being able to visit her._

_"There's only two things...I explained that you worked at the hospital and kind of said that if any of the wolves were badly injured that you could help the healing process if need be. And I mentioned that Esme cooks and would probably cook for the boys..."_

_"Bella, since when has Esme not agreed to help out? I'm sure she'd love to cook for the pack and I have no issue helping them out." Bella's eyes seemed to dance with excitement like they had when she and Emmett had decided to spend a week pranking everyone._

_"Are the others out hunting?" Bella asked, without skipping a beat._

_"No, your cousins had to return to Canada so the rest of the family ran back with them; Emmett seemed to have a bet going with Tania and Irina based on who could get there faster. Emmett wanted to drag you along but they left in the middle of the night." Bella thought it a little ridiculous that Carlisle and Esme kept referring to them as cousins, simply because they all fed off animals. Tania and Irina were as insufferable as Edward's infatuation._

_"Oh well, should we come back once they have returned or will you break the news to them? I don't want Jasper to blame himself when he finds out he's not allowed to visit, he blames himself for so much already." Bella caught her lip between her front teeth nervously._

_"I'm happy to tell them for you darling, Jasper will come around eventually even if you have to come to our side of the border to visit him."_

**BPOV**

It had been a month since I'd moved in with Sam, I could hear him moving around the kitchen and the smell of breakfast had crept towards the bedroom where I sat, book in hand. It was only yesterday that Carlisle and Esme had been here and I was already missing them. Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed I made my way to the bathroom once I had shut the door I turned the shower on before emptying the contents of last night's hunt into the toilet. Gagging once more on the foul taste it had left behind in my mouth I reached for my toothbrush, scrubbing before disposing of my clothes and scrubbing myself clean.

Halfway through my shower Sam knocked on the door to check that I was alright, cute.

Turning the water off I wrapped myself in the fluffy towel that had previously hung on the door, grabbing the smaller towel I dried off my hair as much as I could.

_Badom badom. Badoom badoom._ I paused, pulling the towel off my hair, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

_badom, badom. Badoom, Badoom. _There it was again, obvious enough that it was a heart beat.

Opening the door a fraction, I called out to Sam. "Do we have company?" No. I seemed to know the answer before he'd spoken it.  
"No one but me, Bell are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Shutting the door again, putting the sound of the heartbeat as far to the back of my mind as I could, I continued to get dressed.

Opening the door I crashed straight into Sam who had been hovering right in front of the door, we fell backwards, immediately erupting into laughter. His hands resting on my hips began to move, tickling me and I squealed; trying to break free of his hold. At some point during my escape he had rolled over so he was now hovering over me, knowing what was coming next I tensed, immediately he backed off.

"Bell.." Sam stood, helping me up a split second later.

"I'm fine, I just need to go talk to...someone." Picking up my keys and my phone I slipped the closest pair of shoes on before looking through the hall where he stood, stiff as a board. "I'll call you when I know what time I'll be coming home" I added as if that would help calm him, it was obvious he wasn't impressed with me walking out.

Once I'd reached the edge of La Push I dialled Emmett's phone, he answered first ring.

"Belly!" He bellowed down the line.

"Hey Em, is Carlisle at home?"

"Nope, off at the hospital again; all that man does is work!" I could already picture Emmett stretched out across the bed he shared with Rosalie.

"Right well I can't talk now, I need to talk to Rose later though I think. I'll call when I'm done with Carlisle."

"Alright, seeya Belly!" Before I could respond, Emmett had hung up.

I didn't waste time after reaching the hospital, barely remembering to keep the run slow enough to be deemed human. Making it to Carlisle's office door, I heard voices on the other side of the door. Turning back to the gum smacking receptionist, her eyes widened suddenly as she took in my expression.

"When will Carlisle; I mean Doctor Cullen be free?"

"Dunno." She said, scrolling through something on the computer screen in front of her. "He ain't free 'til 3 s'arvo." She corrected herself after a few minutes.

"Well I need to see him, it's urgent." As I spoke the words I felt my gut twist, refusing to be sick here in front of the receptionist who would no doubt freak out, demanding that I go to emergency for puking up blood.

"Bella, darling what's wrong?" At some point between the question I'd asked the receptionist and the gut twisting moment, Carlisle had emerged from the office with his last patient.

"I need to talk to you. It's _important_."

"Tish, hold off Mr Morrison. Bella and I shouldn't be long." We entered the office, Carlisle shut the door before coming to sit next to me instead of opposite me.

"Listen." I spoke softly, my voice barely above a whisper. "What do you hear?" He cocked his head on the side, before he straightened himself, alarmed.

"Bella..."

"So you can hear it too and I'm not crazy?"

"Bella..what?"

"Carlisle, can you or can you not hear a freaking _heartbeat_?"

"Bella, do you mind if.." he motioned toward my shirt so I raised it, so my ivory stomach was on display. Carlisle's hands sat where Sam's had been not long before, only the skin temperature was the same as my own.

Carlisle moved his ear to rest just above my belly button, before moving it off to the right, then left, finally he pulled away releasing his hold.

"Bella, darling...I've no idea how, but it sounds like you're pregnant." And just like that, the floodgates opened and I burst into tears.

I was sitting in the same chair as Carlisle before I could blink, my head tucked under his chin, his hands running up and down my back as the tears continued their steady stream down my colourless cheeks. We sat there for a while, I felt like a small child sitting in the lap of my birth father back when I had been human, only Carlisle seemed to have more warmth than my birth father.

He was the first to pull back, running his hands over my cheeks brushing away the tears that had fallen.

"Bella, you're crying...how?" I shrugged, sniffling.

"It's happened once before, when Emmett took me to the border when I moved in with Sam. I made him promise not to say anything, I didn't think anything of it." Carlisle frowned disapprovingly.

"Bella," he couldn't keep the straight face for very long. "Has anything else...unusual happened since then?"

"When Emmett called me to come to the baseball field?" Carlisle nodded "I had to stop running because I thought I might pass out. And I've been sick a few times since then too, once today; before I came here."

"Bella, you should have told me." He was frowning again, and I was on the verge of another round of tears.

"And I suppose you'd have known what was wrong would you? How many vampire pregnancies have you dealt with? I thought it was nothing, _nothing_." I moved back to the chair I was previously occupying, sniffling once more.

"I want Rose, and I want out. I don't want to be here anymore, I can't. Carlisle, please." I could feel the tears brimming, brushing them away before they could fall, only that didn't stop the next lot that fell.

When he stood for the second time, I expected him to come to me only to hear him pressing numbers on the phone he kept on his desk. I was barely aware of the conversation that he was having. Instead I focussed on the beating of my stomach.

_Boom, badoom. Badoom, badoom.  
__Boom, badoom. Badoom, badoom._  
_Boom, badoom. Badoom, badoom.  
__Boom, badoom. Badoom, badoom._

I glanced up in fear, only to see Carlisle looked just as concerned. There was twice as much heartbeat as there had been moments ago, after hanging up the phone, Carlisle knelt in front of me.

"Bella, do you mind if I listen again?" I stood up, raising my shirt once more. Watched as Carlisle moved his head around my stomach until he tensed, straightening up and backing away the slightest.

"Carlisle, Carlisle what is it?"

"Two," he stated simply.

"Carlisle? Two what? What is it?"

"Twins, Bella. There's two heartbeats."

It had only been a moment later that Rose came crashing through the door, took one look at Carlisle, then her eyes landed on me; tear stained and sniffling.

"Bella? Carlisle? What's going on?" Her eyes hadn't focussed on either of us for a moment longer each time.

"Rose...Rose I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Done!**

**Much more happy with this chapter! :)**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**So, what'd you think? Any ideas where I'm going with the story? Review your thoughts wonderful readers! c:**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Here is the question I want my reviewers to answer before my next chapter:**  
**Now that she's pregnant and she's having twins; girl/girl, boy/boy, girl/boy? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**

**I originally planned on uploading this last night but I had a Graduation to attend to and I had my final driving test today! so I can go for my Provisional License on my birthday in 12 days! SO excited! c:**

**In the next few chapters, I'm probably going to ask for your help in choosing a few things too so stay tuned :3**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"Carlisle, Carlisle what is it?"_

_"Two," he stated simply._

_"Carlisle? Two what? What is it?"_

_"Twins, Bella. There's two heartbeats."_

_It had only been a moment later that Rose came crashing through the door, took one look at Carlisle, then her eyes landed on me; tear stained and sniffling._

_"Bella? Carlisle? What's going on?" Her eyes hadn't focussed on either of us for a moment longer each time._

_"Rose...Rose I'm pregnant."_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Pregnant. You're pregnant...Carlisle..how?" Rose fell back into the chair that Carlisle had previously been occupying.

"I..I can't even begin to explain," this was a first for the father figure, there hadn't been a time where he was left clueless. "I haven't ever...I don't know of..I don't think there's _ever _been a vampire pregnancy before..."

Not only did I have to be the freak of a vampire that broke the _werewolves-and-vampires-are-enemies_ thing I was also the freak that could cry and now I'm the one that can _get pregnant_. These thoughts sent me on yet another round of tears and Rosalie looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. I could feel the breath I wasn't supposed to need slowly disappearing and the edges of my vision blurred.

"Bella," I felt cold hands grasp mine, wait; cold hands? "Bella look at me, you need to calm down; you need to breathe. Look at me Bella," Carlisle was rubbing small circles on the backs of my hands while another set of hands began smooth circles over my shoulders. "Bella, look at me; in, out, deep breaths Bella."

After calming down, it wasn't long before I was in the exact same scenario again. Sam could feel my emotions, he knew where I was going, I couldn't face him; not yet.

"Carlisle, Sam" I managed to gasp through my erratic breathing.

"I'll call him for you Bella, just focus on your breathing." Tears were a constant stream now, shaking my head; vision blurring again.

"No, please..please don't." After checking the big glass house, Sam would come here; I couldn't be here when that happened. "I..I need to go. Sam will come." Standing up, immediately I wanted to collapse back into the chair; swaying slightly both Carlisle's and Rosalie's hands steadied me. Carlisle's opened his mouth to protest but Rose silenced him by voicing her own thoughts.

"I can take Bella up to our house in British Columbia, Emmett can bring my clothes up later and I can get Bella some clothes when we get up there. If you can get time off work for a family matter, we can sort out what to do from here. Esme, Alice and Jas can stay down here with the wolves and you can come back when we're all sorted up there." Carlisle opened his mouth to respond, closed it and finally he opened it again.

"Very well, you can call Emmett on your way just make sure you don't tell him why you need to be up there in case Sam's close by."

"And if he comes here?"

"I'll..I'll think of something I suppose."

"Carlisle, if he come here you tell him I've taken Bella for girl time. It's not like we're lying, we will have girl time." Rose spoke with as much confidence as Carlisle did when we had those dreadful family meetings.

Rosalie and I left the room her left hand clasped in my right with her other arm wrapped around my shoulders. We made it down to the car park and into the car before I felt a twinge in my chest, as Rosalie threw the car into drive; a Sam sized figure emerged from the surrounding trees.

It wasn't until we reached Abbotsford that Rose dialled Emmett's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Rosie? What's going on? Carlisle said you were gonna call, I've been waiting for ages!"

"Em I need you to pack me a bag of stuff, and bring it to the house where we met Bella. We'll explain everything when you get there, oh and don't drive up, just run. I have Bella's car here." For a moment the only thing that could be heard on the other end of the line was Emmett's breathing before he started shuffling and stuffing things into what must have been a bag.

"Rosie, is everything...alright? Belly's fine?" Rosalie's eyes left the road, meeting my gaze briefly before resuming the intense stare she had on the road.

"We'll talk when you get there Em, you just me careful alright?" Emmett's booming laughter came from the other end of the line before his voice sounded again.

"I'm always careful Rosie, you just look after each other and I'll see you two in about five hours." Rosalie opened her mouth to reply, stepping her foot down on the accelerator but we were both met with the dial tone.

It was another three hours before we reached our destination. Walking through the house that might as well have been a mirror image of the one in Forks, we shook off the sheet (and dust) covered furniture leaving all but two of the bedrooms untouched, we dealt with the sheets that covered the couches, television and kitchen table before settling down on the couch.

"How'd it happen Bella?" Rosalie whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I think you know how sex works, Rose."

"Of course I do, I just want to know how it happened to _you_. You're a vampire; we can't have kids." As supportive as she was being, there was a part of her that was jealous. There was nothing more that Rosalie wanted than to have children and grow old with Emmett.

"Maybe it was Sam, I honestly don't know. All I know is that we...you know..._did it_...and then when Emmett drove me to La Push, I started crying, and hey don't be mad at him I made him promise not to say anything to anyone," Rosalie pursed her lips and I knew Emmett would be in trouble when he got up here. "And then when I went to the baseball field I had to stop because I was dizzy and then I vomited and when I got home, I still get dizzy when I run fast and then today I was crying all morning so apparently I can cry, get dizzy and vomit. Some vampire I am."

"Well then, maybe we'll just wait for Carlisle..." Rose had been through medical school several times and even she seemed uncomfortable talking about this.

"...Why don't we watch a movie or something? You can pick something?"

Deciding on _the Phantom of the Opera _Rosalie settled into the second couch while I curled up on the first couch. The television held my focus while little Meg pranced and twirled across the stage, while Christine sung her pretty little heart out, it even held my focus while Christine and the Phantom descended down under the cathedral but by the time Raoul and Christine were singing on the snowy roof top; I was looking for other things to hold my attention. At some stage my eyes had fallen shut and only did they open when the front door slammed shut.

"Rose, Belly?" For once, Emmett's booming voice was quiet.

"Lounge room, Em."

"Alright. You're both here, I'm here; explain?" Emmett dropped the back that held Rosalie's stuff down by the arm of the couch before sitting beside his wife.

"Listen." I stood up from the couch movie to the one occupied by my best friend. Not even two minutes later, Emmett had grown impatient.

"Listen? Listen to what?!" and then his face lost all expression. "..Is there someone upstairs..?"

"Oh far out, Emmett." Pulling his head down so that his ear pressed against my covered stomach, within seconds he'd pulled away.

"Was that...was that a _heartbeat_? Was that _two _heartbeats?"

"I'm...well yeah, Carlisle said...well I'm pregnant Emmett, and I'm having twins."

"You mean...you and..Sam...you and Sam had _sex_?"

"Yes Emmett, Sam and I had sex. How else would I be pregnant?"

And for the first time _ever_, Rosalie and I watched a vampire faint.

* * *

"Carlisle?"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Well _I'm _fine, Rose is fine...the thing is, well Emmett kind of _fainted_." Looking up at Rose, her top teeth were firmly attached to her bottom lip as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"What? Bella, what did you say?"

"Carlisle, I said Emmett _fainted_. As in, out cold on the floor. What are we supposed to do?"

"Oh well, I'd suggest just leaving him. I'm leaving the house now, Sam was here after Emmett left but he said something about going to La Push for his patrol." And instantly I was grateful that they had to share the responsibility down on the reservation.

"So you just want us to leave him here...In the middle of the lounge room?" Rose let out a splutter of a laugh that she attempted to mask as a cough.

"Just leave him there, chances are he will come to on his own. You will probably have to explain everything to him all over again when he wakes, I'll be up as soon as I can Bella."

"Alright, we'll see you when you get here then."

* * *

No sooner than I had set the phone back on the table, Rosalie landed herself in a fit of laughter; air became difficult to get in so she settled for holding her breath. Sitting next to her, I giggled along with her. So consumed with our laughter we didn't even notice when Emmett stood himself up. Stopping abruptly the pair of us looked at him.

"That was weird," he laughed; rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought you just said you were pregnant." Emmett looked anywhere in the room that prevented him from making eye contact with either of the two of us that sat on the couch.

"Emmett, that's because I _am_ pregnant." If it were possible for a vampire to lose colour, Emmett would have.

"Twins?" He asked, voice weak; as if he already knew the answer.

"Twins," I nodded.

And it was then that we watched a vampire faint for the second time.

* * *

**Done!**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**So, what'd you think? Any ideas where I'm going with the story? Review your thoughts wonderful readers! c:**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Here is the question I want my reviewers to answer before my next chapter:**  
**1. When Emmett gets past the fainting stage, what should his reaction be?  
2. When Bella has the twins, vampire or werewolf?**

**Review your answers :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**

**In the next few chapters, I'm probably going to ask for your help in choosing a few things too so stay tuned :3**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"Emmett, that's because I am pregnant." If it were possible for a vampire to lose colour, Emmett would have._

_"Twins?" He asked, voice weak; as if he already knew the answer._

_"Twins," I nodded._

_And it was then that we watched a vampire faint for the second time._

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett remained on the floor after coming to for the second time, staring up at the ceiling as if he was star gazing.

"So you had sex."

"Yes Emmett."

"With Sam."

"Yes Emmett."

"And you got pregnant."

"Yes Emmett."

"And now you're having twins."

"Yes Emmett."

And so the conversation continued, Rose sat beside me with a huge smirk on her face. Emmett was _never_ going to live this down.

"And you didn't tell him?"

"...No..." At the thought of Sam's reaction my dead heart seemed to thud rapidly as both my chest and stomach twisted; gasping, I wrapped my arms around myself, holding everything together.

"Don't you think you.. should have?" For the first time since waking up, Emmett sat up to face me.

"What if he hates me Em?"

"Oh come on Belly! He wouldn't hate you."

"I think Carlisle's here!" Jumping up I made it to the door before Rosalie jumped up.

"Bella wait!" but it was too late, I already had the door open and walking down the driveway was no other than Sam Uley. _Fuck._

* * *

The four of us sat in the lounge room, the whistle of the wind through the trees could be heard from outside the house; the inside of the house remained silent. Suddenly, I wished that Emmett was laying on the floor sending all the questions he could think of in my direction. I could feel the eyes on me, all three pairs of them, my eyes remained trained on the plush carpet while occasionally Emmett's eyes would leave me and find themselves on Sam; most likely in the form of a glare.

"Right," Rosalie's feet crossed my line of sight. "I need to hunt, Emmett?"

"Oh no, I got some game while I was still in..."

"Emmett." And after a heavy sigh, his feet crossed my line of sight too, the door slammed and then we were alone.

"Bella?"

"Do you hate me?" It took me a moment to realise that the words had left my mouth but there was no turning back.

"Never." There was such conviction in his voice, such certainty that I raised my head until eyes, met eyes.

"You're so sure?" I was conscious of the fact that neither Emmett or Rosalie would have travelled far enough to hunt anything, no doubt they were still within hearing range.

"There is nothing in the world you could do that would make me hate you Bella, nothing."

"I'm pregnant." His eyes remained focussed on my face which had tensed slightly; waiting for his reaction.

"Pregnant. As in baby?"

"Babies."

"Huh?"

"Babies, as in plural; two of them."

"How do you know?"

"We can hear the heart beat. Carlisle confirmed it."

"Pregnant?" And I couldn't help the small burst of laughter that escaped my lips. "What, what's so funny?"

"Just...well, just comparing your reaction to Emmett's."

"You told _him_ before _me_?" Bam, anger.

"He fainted Sam, he fainted twice." And as if it had never existed, the anger was replaced by laughter.

"Alright ha ha I didn't exactly expect my little _vampire_ sister to tell me she's carrying wolf-boy's babies!" Emmett had all but busted down the door in his attempt to defend himself.

"And I hardly expected to fall in love with a vampire, let alone manage to father her children!"

"Well you should have been careful! She's my _little sister_!"

"And I suppose you just want me to compare relationships with every other vampire-werewolf relationship on the reservation, right?"

"You should have been careful dammit!"

"You mean to say that I should have known that our relations could end in pregnancy? I suppose you would have known that?"

"You know how sex works! You know how pregnancy works! It's not that hard to put two and two together!"

"Alright, back to your corners!" The pair had been lost in the argument I could have slipped away and they wouldn't have noticed. Emmett backed up toward the hallway, Sam stood his ground; arms crossed. "Emmett, _sex_ is a two person job. It's just as much my fault but you can't honestly expect Sam to have known that I could get pregnant. _Carlisle_ didn't even know I could get pregnant!" As if on cue, Carlisle walked himself through the front door.

"Alright children, Sam; we need to calm down. Emmett, you should go and punch a tree or something."

"Um, Carlisle?"

"Bella? Is something the matter?"

"I think, well I think I think I need to use the bathroom...is that...supposed to happen?"

"I well, we don't know what's normal..go and freshen up, I'll keep things under control down here."

Returning from the bathroom on the second level of the glass house, Emmett and Rose sat on one couch, Sam on the other while Carlisle hovered between the two.

"That was weird and no, I don't want to discuss it." Sitting down next to Sam, his arm curled protectively around my waist. "Down to business then?"

"Rose, Emmett; perhaps you should go hunting for a little while?"

"But why can't we...?"

"Just go Em, we'll talk later. Promise." Sulking, Emmett followed Rose out the front door again.

Carlisle fussed over my stomach as I stretched out on the couch, my head in Sam's lap as his fingers combed through my hair.

"Alright," he began, pulling a chair in from the kitchen. "It sounds like their heart beat is the speed as Sam's instead of the pace of a regular human, the skin around your stomach has softened slightly so I'd be interested in finding out if an ultrasound would work on you, that way we can see the babies as well. I think it would be best to avoid stress, considering the effects stress can have on a human pregnancy we can only assume the effects would be similar on you. I have to get back home now, I couldn't get time off but I managed to swap shifts with one of the night doctors. If you have any questions, you know where I am." And then he was gone.

Sam, with one hand on my stomach and one running through my hair, we sat in silence.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I want to move back to the Cullen's.."

"You want to leave?"

"No!" Sitting up, I wrapped myself around him as best I could. "I don't want to leave, God no. I just think maybe it would be better to be closer to Carlisle, until after they're born. I'll still come down to the reservation, I can still cook, I just think it would be better to be closer to Carlisle." Sam chuckled so that his chest shook.

"Cute."

"Cute? What do you mean _cute_?" I sat back to look at him; he was grinning.

"It's cute that you think you're going without me." And thus began the intense tickle fight that Emmett and Rose walked in on at least an hour later.

* * *

**Done!**

**Not overly happy with this chapter, but the next one should be better! c:**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Here is the question I want my reviewers to answer before my next chapter:**  
**What do you think should/will be the reactions of the pack to:  
1. Bella's pregnancy?  
2. Sam/Bella's moving off the reservation for now?**

**Review your answers :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**

**In the next few chapters, I'm probably going to ask for your help in choosing a few things too so stay tuned :3**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"You want to leave?"_

_"No!" Sitting up, I wrapped myself around him as best I could. "I don't want to leave, God no. I just think maybe it would be better to be closer to Carlisle, until after they're born. I'll still come down to the reservation, I can still cook, I just think it would be better to be closer to Carlisle." Sam chuckled so that his chest shook._

_"Cute."_

_"Cute? What do you mean cute?" I sat back to look at him; he was grinning._

_"It's cute that you think you're going without me." And thus began the intense tickle fight that Emmett and Rose walked in on at least an hour later._

* * *

**BPOV**

"You did what?"

"Now she's what?"

"And you're doing what?!"

"Oh come off it you idiots, he knocked her up and now they're moving back in with the leeches." Paul; such a charmer.

Sam had called a pack meeting after we returned to La Push, while the pair of us hadn't been expecting sunshine and rainbows; we really should have been prepared for Paul and his crude language.

"Paul, seriously? There are women present!" Jared, who had his arm wrapped tightly around Kim shook his head, scowling at his fellow pack member.

"Women?" Paul barked a laugh, opening his mouth to continue.

"Do not even go there, Kim is not the only woman sitting here; in case the pregnancy isn't enough proof, I am one as well. I don't need you to give me another reason to kick your ass, Paul." From one side of the circle we sat in, Embry and Quil had chomped down on their lower lips in what they must have hoped would prevent the laughter, Jacob rolled his eyes stretched out both arms and clipped the pair across the back of the head which set off their laughter and soon majority of the group was in laughter.

Sam refused to acknowledge the rest of the group, with his eyes set in a solid glare, they remained trained on Paul's unmoving form. Without moving his eyes, Sam's hand moved protectively to my stomach that appeared to have grown since we left the house up in British Columbia, almost instantly after Sam had laid his hand on my stomach, my gut twisted before something inside jolted forward. This snapped Sam out of his trance like stare, eyes flickered between the pair of us.

"Jacob, Quil you two are on patrol until we get back. Paul get in the car." Sam's voice was tense as he pulled me to my feet.

"What? No way. I'd rather braid Clearwater's hair!"

"Paul, get in the _fucking_ car. That's an order."

"Fucking leeches." He cursed several times more before sliding into the back seat.

Sam threw the car into reverse before slamming the gear stick down to drive and then we were driving down the road, my stomach still pulsed from the jolt that could have only been related to the babies. Opening my mouth to ask Sam for his phone, he already held it in his outstretched hand. Punching in one of the many familiar numbers it rang three times until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Esme, it's Bella."

"Oh Bella dear! Is everything alright?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle, is he home?"

"He's at the hospital, something about bringing home some equipment...oh no, hang on he's coming down the drive now. Are you alright dear?"

"I..well I hope so. Sam and I will be home in about ten minutes, tell Dad I'll be home?"

"I'll let him no dear, be safe." Dropping the phone into Sam's palm he slid it back into his pocket.

"You know, you guys are weird right." Paul's gruff voice came from behind the seat I sat in. Sam let out an almost inaudible growl.

"_We're_ weird? Who is we, Paul? Is it the vampire family I found myself neck deep in or the werewolf boyfriend with the pack of puppies that follow his every order?"

"We only follow his orders because there's no fucking way around it. Believe you me, if there was any fucking way out I'd take it in a heartbeat. I was talking about your house of leeches."

"They're my family, Paul. Family." If it were possible for a pregnant vampire to develop a headache, I'd definitely have one.

"Family, sure whatever. Whatever you call yourselves, you guys are weird."

"It's the animal blood."

"Huh?" Came his response.

"We feed off animals, we're more connected to human emotion, to each other. Vampires are supposed to become soulless when they drink from humans because it's an act of taking anothers life. So on and so on. We drink animal blood so we're more connected, blah blah blah. Ask Carlisle if you want to know how it works." The rest of the trip was silent, I let my eyes fall shut and my hands reflexively landed on my temples, rubbing in circles.

"Looks like you've got yourself a welcoming committee, Bell." Opening my eyes, there on the front steps were Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme with Jasper and Alice hovering in the doorway.

"Belly!" _Emmett._  
"Bella is everything alright?" _Carlisle._  
"I thought you weren't coming until later tonight?" _Rose._  
"It's good to see you dear." _Esme._

Arms folded, scowl on his face Paul dragged his feet over the pebbles behind Sam until we were standing in front of the four on the steps.

"Emmy! I don't know, we weren't supposed to be here until later but we needed to talk to Carlisle, it's good to see you too, Mum." Hugging each of the four in turn as I answered their previous greetings. "Oh and you've probably met him before but this is Paul and I'm pretty sure this was supposed to be his punishment!"

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Alice's shrill voice came from over the threshold.

"Right, lounge room? I suppose you're going to know sooner or later..."

"Lounge room," Carlisle agreed before following his middle children back through the doorway.

Paul sat on the floor, closest to Sam who had sat down in the furthest love seat, Rose and Emmett spread out on one of the couches while Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme sat on the second couch.

"Right well, congratulations to all of you! There will be a couple of new additions to the family, sooner or later; we aren't quite sure..."

"What did you do Bella?" Alice had already gone into bad cop mode, of course.

"Me? Oh nothing, well; that's a lie. I just slept with my boyfriend and now I'm having twins!" Emmett, Sam and Paul all seemed to choke on the same breath of air; Rose, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all looked like they were going into shock most likely because of the way I'd broken the news. But for once, Alice's face held no emotion.

"Smooth." Paul muttered.

"That would explain the heartbeats?" I nodded.

"Will they be human?" Alice squeaked.

"I honestly have no idea, it's not like there have been many; if any, vampire pregnancies before."

"Volturi?" Her voice had gained a bit of volume but not much.

"Cross that bridge when we get to it I guess." The three rulers of the vampire world were most likely still stewing on our last encounter.

"What was it you were unsure of Bella? That you needed to talk to Carlisle about?" Esme's voice was a pitch higher than usual, her eyes glassy.

"Well I don't actually know...I mean we were explaining this to the wolves and Sam put his hand over my stomach and then my stomach twisted and then it jolted."

"Bella, dear. I don't think you have anything to fear; it sounds like one of the babies didn't appreciate Sam's hand so close. If you don't mind, I'd like to do an ultra sound with the equipment I brought home from the hospital. I'll just have to set it all up, feel free to talk to your siblings until I'm ready." Carlisle stood, and disappeared.

"Sam, try again?" His forehead crinkled in confusion before he realised what I meant, placing his warm hand on my stomach; the same thing happened, twist and then jolt. As soon as he felt it, he pulled his hand away, as if I'd burnt him. Pushing up, I scrambled awkwardly off his lap conscious of the seven pairs of eyes that watched me, stopping in front of Emmett I held my hand out. Emmett grabbed my hand, pulling me down on top of both him and Rose before putting both hands over my stomach. _Twist, jolt_. Much the same as Sam's response.

Rose knocked Emmett's hands out the way before pressing her own against my shirt, _twist_; no jolt.

Making my way around the room, each person laying at least one hand on my stomach, until Carlisle called out that he was ready.

Esme was next, much like Rose; _twist_, no jolt.

Alice; _nothing._

Jasper; _twist_,_jolt_.

Standing in front of Paul he scowled again.

"Oh no, no way. That's your business, keep it to yourself."

"Just do it before I snap your arm off." I huffed, hands on my hips.

Mumbling something incoherent to even my ears he stretched up, laying his palm down flat; no twist, _jolt_._  
_

"Bella, I'm ready." I didn't have time to think anything of the reactions the babies had made because it was time for my ultra sound.

Standing to ascend the stairs, seven bodies stood to follow.

"Oh I really hope Carlisle chose a big room." Rolling my eyes out of view, I lead the trail of supernatural beings up the stairs until we found Carlisle in the spare room next to my previous bedroom.

"Now I trust you know how an ultrasound works, Bella? This gel goes on your stomach, usually it's cold but it shouldn't affect you as much and then we'll have a look at your twins on the monitor." I'd seen enough of those trashy hospital shows to know that was the general idea of it.

As Carlisle moved the equipment across the gel coated area, fiddling with the keys on the keyboard attached to the monitor, Sam's fingers entwined with mine; squeezing softly.  
"Alrighty, here we go." The ancient looking screen zapped to life and then we were looking at two blobs, one significantly bigger than the other. There was a harmonious gasp that echoed off the walls of the room as the picture came into their line of vision too.

"Well, one is significantly bigger than the other; going by sight, it would appear that these babies are looking more like three, three and a half months old. When did you say you started to feel sick?"

"A month ago, the first week I moved in with Sam" I couldn't take my eyes off the screen that was giving me my first glimpse at the little monsters inside me, judging by the silence of the room, I'd have to guess that everyone else was the same.

"Your pregnancy is moving much more rapidly than a human pregnancy would, if I were to guess; I would have to assume that another three months and you'd be well and truly ready to give birth." I heard every word Carlisle spoke, although nothing really seemed to be sinking in; I was still focused on the little monsters that filled the screen when a thought hit me. Pulling Sam's hand up, I rested it against the highest part of my stomach that wasn't covered in gel. The reaction was instant only this time we watched it happen.

The bigger blob flexed, and at the same time I felt the kick land right where Sam's hand was positioned. Carlisle chuckled, eyes moving from the screen to the pair of us and then back to the screen.

"It would appear that he's rather protective of his mother, Bella."

"He?"

"Most definitely."

"And the other...is that a he..?" Carlisle's eyes settled back on the screen as he moved the ultra sound equipment back over my stomach, squirting out more gel as he went.

"She, you're having a boy and a girl; congratulations, both of you." Everything got fuzzy, and I realised I was crying again. From somewhere in the room Emmett whooped, two fragile gasps filled the air each followed by a series of sobs and from the rest? There was silence.

We were having twins, a boy and a girl. _Unbelievable._

* * *

**Done!**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Sorry for not updating for a few days, I'm throwing a Halloween party on the last weekend of this month (I haven't thrown one before) and I've been mad busy with planning and decoration buying and costume hunting and stuff. I finally decided on Little Red Riding hood but I'll vampire her up a bit! :) Not that that has any relevance to this story, just the reason I haven't been on :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Here is the question I want my reviewers to answer before my next chapter:**  
**Any baby name suggestions?**

**Review your answers :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**

**In the next few chapters, I'm probably going to ask for your help in choosing a few things too so stay tuned :3**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_The bigger blob flexed, and at the same time I felt the kick land right where Sam's hand was positioned. Carlisle chuckled, eyes moving from the screen to the pair of us and then back to the screen._

_"It would appear that he's rather protective of his mother, Bella."_

_"He?"_

_"Most definitely."_

_"And the other...is that a he..?" Carlisle's eyes settled back on the screen as he moved the ultra sound equipment back over my stomach, squirting out more gel as he went._

_"She, you're having a boy and a girl; congratulations, both of you." Everything got fuzzy, and I realised I was crying again. From somewhere in the room Emmett whooped, two fragile gasps filled the air each followed by a series of sobs and from the rest? There was silence._

_We were having twins, a boy and a girl. Unbelievable._

* * *

**BPOV**

A month had passed since moving back in with the Cullen's, my stomach had bulged to at least twice the size it had previously been, Sam and Emmett argued, wrestled and gamed much like any other brothers would, Alice kept herself busy, locked away in the room she shared with Jasper until she had to hunt. Rose and Esme spent their time fussing over the babies that haven't even been born yet, but they were hiding something, I could tell. Carlisle split his time between the hospital and home; looking after me and spending time with his wife. I'd had two ultra sounds since the first one and from what Carlisle had said, he figured they'd be about six months cooked now, there was no way they would last two more months. Jasper seemed to spend more and more time away from everyone, sitting with him in the lounge was now a rare occasion.

Sam was spending the night in La Push tonight because he had the grave yard patrol, I always worried about him not coming home from one of those shifts but the little monsters wriggling beneath my skin soon soothed my worries.

Racing down the stairs he came to a halt at the end of the couch I was stretched out on.

"I have to go meet the boys."

"I know."

"Let them look after you until I get back Bell." I narrowed my eyes up at his grinning face.

"I can look after myself, Sam."

"Well let them look after the little ones then." Leaning over me, his hands hovered near my protruding belly; my little boy still kicked out any time one of the boys got too close.

"I can look after them too...don't you even think about it!" Grabbing his wrists, I wasn't fast enough to stop his fingers grazing the cloth of my shirt; immediately I felt the response from within.

"You're so dead when I'm done with this pregnancy! Just go Sam!" Laughing, he dropped a kiss on my head before walking out the door.

"Love you Bell!" he called, still laughing.

"Belly! Belly!" Emmett tore down the stairs in much the same way Sam had just done previously. "We're going hunting! Come?"

"Emmett, really?"

"C'mon Belly! I'll even carry the three of you, all you gotta do is drink from the first animal we find!"

"Carlisle's got plenty of blood in the fridge that I can drink if I need to." He threw his head back, groaning in defeat. Advancing on me, he fell to his knees so that his head was level with my stomach.

"Squish, your mother is real boring now!"

"Squish? You've nicknamed my son _Squish_?!"

"Sure have! He's much squishier than you are, I haven't come up with one for my soon-to-be niece though, I'm working on it!" He spoke with what sounded like pride.

"You're such a dork, Em!" Stretching my hand out it connected with the side of his head, sending him flat on his back and that was how the rest of the family found him.

"Get up boofhead, we're leaving and you'll be left behind. We're heading towards Montana to see what we can get, Jas offered to stay behind with Bella. We'll be home when we're finished." Alice was gone before the last of the words left her mouth.

"Call if you need anything, Bella" Rose managed to get out before being dragged off behind Emmett.

"Be safe, you two."  
"Don't strain yourself with anything Bella." Carlisle and Esme left the house, hand in hand.

"And then there were two.." Jasper was leaning against the door frame, swinging my legs over the edge of the couch I stood on unsteady feet.

Jasper followed me into the kitchen where I proceeded to pull out flour, sugar, two eggs, milk, cinnamon, an apple and a banana. Preheating the oven I proceeded to blend the ingredients together until I had a smooth mixture.

"Bella, why on Earth are you making muffins?" Jasper's face was screwed up from the other side of the bench.

"I'm going to eat one." I shrugged.

"We don't eat food, you know that."

"Yeah we can't get pregnant and we can't cry either, and yet here I am; pregnant." Staring down at the bowl, I dipped the tip of my finger in before sucking the gooey batter off. My god did it taste good. Like heaven in a bowl. Spooning the batter into the trays at double time, they were in the oven not five minutes later. Pulling myself into the bar stool next to him, I focussed on cleaning out the remains of the batter.

"Bella, is your...is your shield up?"

"Of course it's up, I never take it down. What's going on Jas, we've barely seen you this whole month. Are you, alright? You're coping with the empathy thing?"

"I need to talk to someone and you're probably the best person to talk to about it. The empathy has never been better, I haven't been struggling at all since well...you know." Without a doubt he was referring to the incident in Port Angeles, but we'd all put that behind us.

Ten minutes ticked by without either of us speaking a word, I stood; washing up and putting things away before coming to stand on his left side.  
"What's going on then Jas? Is it that the Elder's haven't let you come see me? I fought for you, I did."

"No Bella, it's not that. It's much, _much_ more complicated than that." The oven timer dinged behind me and pulling out a container to store the muffins in, I pulled the tray out before tipping the muffins out and washing the tray.

Picking the smallest one, I bit into the still warm piece of heaven; incredible. I hadn't even made it to the second bite when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I need you on the reservation."

"Sam? What's going on? Hello?" The other end of the line crackled before I heard his voice again.

"There's a vampire hanging around, I need you home Bell." He was out of breath, as if he'd been running; he probably had been.

"The Cullen's went hunting, Jasper stayed with me. I'm not leaving him here Sam."

"The fucking _bring him_ Bella, I'll deal with Billy and Old Quil later. _Just get here._" The other end of the phone crackled louder, I could only assume he was in the woods somewhere.

"We'll be there as soon as, alright. Be safe Sam."

Pulling out one of the bags that Esme kept stored in the bottom drawer, I wrapped some of the blood Carlisle had collected for me in an ice pack from the freezer before throwing that and the muffins in the bag.

"We need to go, Sam said there's trouble." Jasper already had keys in his hand, having disappeared at some point during the conversation to collect a few things.

"I'll drive, I still have to talk to you anyway." We disappeared through the garage doorway, sliding effortlessly into his zippy two door car. The second the garage door opened; Jasper floored it.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I was the first to break the silence, after five minutes of quiet I wanted to know what he'd been keeping secret.

"I'm..well I'm leaving..kind of."

"Leaving? Why?! Is this one of Alice's brilliant ideas?"

"No, Alice is the one I'm leaving."

"You're leaving your _mate_? How is that...is that even possible?!" I couldn't help the little burst of joy that sparked in my chest, I would be able to talk to Jasper without worrying about the little pixie-witch.

"As it turns out, after studying Carlisle's books about vampire history it is possible, just rare. When we mate, we mate for life. You fall in love almost instantly, you can't live without the other, so on, so on. I've been with Alice for forty years, Bella and the only time I felt that I couldn't survive without her was when I was still involved in the newborn wars. After watching Carlisle and Esme, even Rose and Emmett are more in love than I could begin to imagine being with her."

"So you've spent forty years of your immortal life with someone you don't even love?" I remembered the sweet, innocent gestures Jasper provided Alice with when he needed her to calm down. The arm around the waist, pulling her into his lap; both of which could be done by an older brother or a close friend.

"I think there's a part of me that did love her, but that's not important anymore."

"It's not? Why not?" We'd reached the La Push border, and somewhere between my words and his words I gave him directions to Sam's place.

"It's not important anymore because I'm leaving her. We were never officially married so it means nothing."

"Forty years of nothing then Jasper? Is that it? What about Carlisle and Esme? You've been with them for at least thirty five of those years, are they nothing too? Emmett and Rose? I'm not sure which one of them will kill you faster."

"Neither of them could kill me Bella, you are the only one that has ever been any real competition." He chuckled. "There's just one other thing.." He clicked the engine off as we pulled up to Sam's lit up house.

"I, well there's someone else. She's incredible, Bella." I tried to pick out each of the shadows of the people that walked by the window but it was too difficult.

"Someone else? How long have you been planning this? The _whole_ time I've been back home? Is _that _why we never see you anymore?"

"Leah Clearwater."

"WHAT?! As in Leah wolf-girl _Clearwater_?"

"That would be her."

"You don't mean..."

"I do."

"But no.."

"She imprinted Bella, on me." Oh Jesus Christ, and just like that; I could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

**Done!**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Here is the question I want my reviewers to answer before my next chapter:  
****reactions? (yours and the character's reactions to this news?) **  
**Same question; any baby name suggestions?**

**Review your answers :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys,**

**In the next few chapters, I'm probably going to ask for your help in choosing a few things too so stay tuned :3**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"I, well there's someone else. She's incredible, Bella." I tried to pick out each of the shadows of the people that walked by the window but it was too difficult._

_"Someone else? How long have you been planning this? The whole time I've been back home? Is that why we never see you anymore?"_

_"Leah Clearwater."_

_"WHAT?! As in Leah wolf-girl Clearwater?"_

_"That would be her."_

_"You don't mean..."_

_"I do."_

_"But no.."_

_"She imprinted Bella, on me." Oh Jesus Christ, and just like that; I could feel a headache coming on._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella..?" Jasper's arm rested on my forearm, nudging me softly.

"That's just...wow, how...when did you even.. wow." I was making less sense than Emmett.

"Three weeks ago, I went to the top of those cliffs that overlook La Push, I didn't even realise she was there. She charged me, almost bit my damn arm off before snarling and charging through the forest. I gave chase, I found her in a small clearing not far from the cliffs; sobbing.I had the strangest urge to comfort her, I'd never seen her before, she must have been one of the newer wolves. Nevertheless I sat beside her projecting the calming waves until she stopped mumbling about the '_damn fucking leeches_' we talked until the sun set, agreed to meet there again the next day at that same time before parting ways. After I'd left her company, instantly I felt the loss of something I didn't even know I had." Jasper's eyes glazed over while he told his story, his voice took on a soft tone he rarely used and the grin he wore lit up his whole face.

"I.. uh, well we should probably head in now.." Jasper shook his head, clearing all previous thoughts from his mind.

We hadn't even set foot on the porch before we were ambushed, seven tanned bodies tumbled through the doorway surrounding Jasper and I. Sam, Leah, Paul, Jared, Seth, Colin and Brady were all there.

Sam, with his hands resting on my shoulders appeared to be checking me over.

"I'm fine, really." I couldn't help but watch the embrace that Leah and Jasper were swept up in, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist; her feet dangled in the air as they spun full circle and just like that, ever so gently he set her back on the ground then in such a Jasper fashion, pressed his lips to her forehead.

"What the.." _Colin._  
"Hell..." _Brady._  
"Jesus.." _Jared._  
"Gross, that's my sister!" _Seth.__  
_"Fucking hell." _The ever classy, Paul._  
"Uh..well," Even Sam struggled to articulate words.

"Oh come on; you've seen the imprint work its magic before. Now inside, I want to know why we had to come all the way down here." My belly fluttered with the two little people inside as they moved and kicked, collapsing on the closest couch and was soon joined by Sam on one side and Jasper on the other.

"You knew?" Sam's eyes travelled suspiciously between Jasper's face and mine.

"You didn't?"

"No. She's refused to shift for three weeks now."

"What, no alpha order to make her tell you what was going on? You can do that right?" The other boys heads moved back and forth like they were watching the ball in a table tennis match.

"No. Well I can.. it's just..." his eyes focused on an odd coloured stain on the plush carpet.

"He doesn't think it's right for him to be able to order is ex around."

"His ex?"

"Was going to be his high school sweetheart if we're being precise." Thank you oh, so much for filling that missing detail in for me Paul.

"Paul shut up." Leah and Sam chimed at the same time.

"Well I'm not wrong, if you hadn't gone wolf boy you'd probably have knocked her up already!"

"Alright shut up now." My stomach squeezed and clenched, the idea of Sam with another woman made me feel like shit.

"Bella..."

"I said shut up. What are we doing here Sam?"

"There's a vampire hanging around, dancing across the border like he knows we can't get him. He hasn't fed on anyone, hasn't taken any prisoners, we can't work out what he wants."

"He wants Bella." Jacob entered through the front door, buttoning up his jean shorts.

"What? Who could possibly..."

"Bella don't, you sent him packing. He wouldn't be stupid enough to risk coming back for you." Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, emitting his calming waves.

"Jas, we spent time in that stupid castle. Edward is the definition of stupid. Nothing can ever run smoothly, can it?" Struggling to get off the couch, I slowly made my way into the kitchen where I picked up the phone that hung on the wall. Punching in the familiar number, Rose answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"  
"Rose we have a bit of a problem."  
"Bella, where are you? What's going on?"

"Jas and I are on the reservation with the wolves, we've run into a bit of a problem..."

"YOU TOOK JASPER ONTO THE RESERVATION, ARE YOU INSANE?!" Alice's high pitched voice was loud enough to make the whole room flinch.

"Alice, there's no time for this. Give the phone to Carlisle or Rose."

"If he gets hurt, I'll kill you Bella." Alice's voice was further away and then Carlisle's voice was in my ear.

"Bella, what's going on? You said trouble?"

"It would appear Edward is far more stupid than we thought, he's back in town, lurking around the border. He's playing games with the wolves, games that won't end well. I can't stop him this time, I don't think I'm vampire enough to do it again."

"Bella, calm down. This stress won't be good for the babies, Alice, Emmett and Rose are already coming your way, Esme's out feeding but when she gets back we'll be there too."

"Thank you Carlisle, truly. Travel safe."

"Always, Bella."

After getting off the phone, I found that all eyes were on me again, was it something I said?

"What are you all looking at?"

"You just _let_ Alice Cullen _threaten _you, you did nothing!" Jake said.

"You didn't even threaten her back!" Seth joined in.

"Alright shut up, she's full of empty threats, you should have seen her when I wasn't pregnant. If this is going to work, if we're going to catch Edward, we need to work together, both pack and coven."

"No fuckin' way! No chance!" Paul, always the charmer.

"Right then, you don't want to work with us? You can take Colin and Seth with you, round up the elders and keep them at Jake's house."

"You want us to babysit?"

"You'll be the back up, if things go south, we'll need you out there too. The elders are important too, we have to think of the reservation as well as ourselves." Sam chimed in.

"Leah and Jake, go and patrol. Chase him off if he gets too close, he might have company so be on the lookout for anyone else too. Oh, one more thing? He can read minds."

"What? You want me to _leave_? You know what the little pixie bitch is like! I'm not leaving this house!" Leah protested.

"You are, Jasper has to tell Alice what's going on, you can't be around when that happens. Alice doesn't like surprises, she _relies_ on her vision, you guys block her vision. She won't like this, she'll blame me and she'll fight dirty. If you aren't here, it might just run a little smooth. Go on now, go patrol. Jasper's not going anywhere."

Leah left with a enraged expression on her face as Jake dragged her out to the tree line through the front door, if anything happened to Jasper, I'd never hear the end of it, these next few hours would be insanity.

It was another forty minutes before the chaos began, first it was Rosalie that reached us throwing Sam's front door wide open before tumbling over the nearest wolf and landing not far from Jasper's feet.

"The stench of dickward is all over this damn town." she snarled as Jasper helped her back onto her expensive designer shoes.

"I thought about as much, uh Rose... aren't you missing someone?" She gave me a puzzled look before realising who I was talking about.

"They'll be here in about twenty minutes I wasn't slowing down for them, so do we have a game plan yet?"

"At this point, Paul, Colin and Seth are looking after the Elders, they'll be the extra hands if things get ugly, and until we know anything else Leah and Jacob are patrolling the border. I figured we'd wait until they have news to share or until Carlisle and Esme arrive, which ever comes first I guess."

Those next twenty minutes passed by awkwardly no one wanting to break the tense silence, while msot of the wolves were okay with Rosalie and Emmett and now had to be okay with Jasper, neither of the supposed to be sworn enemies knew how to interact with each other. Sam was just rising from the couch to get me a glass of water when Emmett's body barrelled through the doorway crashing into Sam and the pair of them destroyed the coffee table next to the couch.

"Pity if I liked that coffee table. Emmett you're buying a replacement for breaking it, and get off my wolf. Please." The pair groaned lazily before separate Emmett remained on the floor not far from our feet while Sam avoided Alice's entrance into the room by ducking into the kitchen.

"I am _never _going to get this stench out of my clothes you know. It's putrid." She danced over the wooden shards that had made up a coffee table moments ago.

"You could always burn them, just make sure you're still _in _them." Quipped Embry to which Alice just snarled.

"Right, so is someone going to tell me why I'm surrounded by puppies?" She moved to Jasper's side, running her hands over his cheeks then up through his hair, more than one of the remaining wolves pulled an expression that resembled that of someone gagging.

"That would be because the most moronic vampire that happens to exist on this planet has a rather large obsession with our coven and has yet again returned for what he believes is his, only this time I won't be able to send him packing."

"Right, so once again we're here to clean up _your _mess? You really know how to ruin a hunting trip Bella."

There was the sound of smashing glass before Sam made a reappearance, only he wasn't carrying a glass of water. His fists were clenched to the point that his Quileute colour knuckles were losing colour, his jaw was locked, his neck and shoulders were tensed. The remaining wolves jumped to their feet after witnessing Sam's posture, moving close enough to be able to intervene if need be. What came next made the little munchkins in my belly kick and move harder and faster than I'd ever felt them move.

"Listen here _leech, _you are in _my _house which means you _will_ respect _my _imprint. By no means do you _have _to be here, and anyone in this room will be _more than happy to show you the fucking door. _There isn't a _single_ person in this room that requires your presence and any number of us will be ecstatic to _throw you out _if you don't shut the _fuck _up." You could almost see the smoke coming out of his nose and ears, his fists had loosened their grip marginally but it was barely noticeable. "Jasper take her into the spare room to explain things to her before someone removes her head from the rest of her body." Turning the tiniest bit to the left, Sam removed Alice from his view focussing on me. He dropped to his knees in front of me and everyone seemed to relax that little bit, Sam released his fists and let his head fall forward so it was leaning on my bulging belly.

As if it was habit my hands went straight to his hair running from front to back in a soothing motion, from the corner of my right eye I saw a smirk resting on Rosalie's lips where she was perched on the arm of the couch with Emmett's protective arm around her waist. For once, Emmett was indeed speechless, perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't seen Sam so angry before.

The whole room sat in silence, exactly the way we were as we listened to Jasper break the news to Alice waiting for her explosive reaction. Expecting her to charge through the doorway ready to decapitate me, we weren't the least bit disappointed when her tiny pixie sized figured appeared in the doorway.

"You. You _bitch!_ What did you do?! You made him do this! It's all your fault! You have been nothing but trouble how Carlisle put up with your _bullshit _is beyond me! You have completely _stolen _my family! I cannot wait for the day that you _burn in hell _Isabella." She snarled in the temper tantrum state of a three year old.

"Alice, I hate to break this to you... well actually, I've been wanting to do this since we were first introduced. Jasper is his _own person_ whether you see that or not, I could care less but him _finally _doing this just proves that somewhere underneath all of that care and compassion he carries for every _single _person he meets, there _is _a back bone. I am not the one to blame for your manipulative ways, _you _are the reason you've lost this family and I'm sure I speak on behalf of everyone other than Esme when I say that. Since I've been apart of this coven, you have never _once _treated Jasper like your equal, your partner. If anything he was the only male that would put up with your ridiculous games of dress up and was there when you wanted a _fuck __buddy. _So don't you stand there for even one minute and tell me that _any of this _is _my _fault. I'm not the one to blame, that's all you." At some point during my speech, Sam had helped me to my feet and I was now standing in the centre of a somewhat semi circle of wolves and Emmett and Rosalie with Sam standing beside me. "And as for burning in hell, what do you think I've been doing since I started living under the same roof as you?" Emmett appeared to be choking on his most recent intake of breath and several of the wolves appeared to be struggling to maintain their stoic expressions.

"You will regret this very conversation, every word you've just spoken you'll wish you hadn't. I can guarantee you that much, I may not have Jasper anymore, I may not have my siblings or even Carlisle but this will be your demise, Isabella, I promise you that much." And with a blink of an eye, Sam had Alice pinned against the closest wall, every limb was trembling with his fingers wrapped around her neck she dangled well above the ground we were stood on.

"I do not take kindly to threats, _Cullen, _especially when they are directed at my imprint, the mother of my children, there is _nothing_ stopping me from taking your head clean off and then setting your entire body alight until there is nothing left but ash, having one less pain in the _ass _in this painfully intolerable world would be a _blessing_. So, little pixie final words?"

"Sam!" Came the shrill voice that was Esme and it was enough of a distraction for Sam to loosen his hold on Alice that tiny bit and with a swift kick to a man's most sensitive part of the body, his grip released entirely. Alice dropped to the floor with a sadistic grin and before anyone could react she was gone, through the house and then we heard the back door slam.

"Jared, Embry, Quill, follow her scent. She's unpredictable at the moment, make sure she doesn't feed on any of your people." Everyone still seemed shocked at the fact that Sam had fallen so easily, frozen where they stood. "Move it! GO!" All three jumped slightly, before taking off to the back of the house, their bodies already trembling.

Other than the heavy rise of his chest, Sam wasn't moving. With his eyes closed, he wouldn't look at anyone either.

"Would someone care to explain what on _Earth_ we've just walked into?" Carlisle made his way to the middle of the room with Esme behind him, stopping not far from where I stood.

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later I suppose, Alice was being her usual insensitive self, Sam snapped at her, Jasper took her into the spare bedroom and dumped her for Leah Clearwater she imprinted on him, it was going to happen sooner or later and that's where he's been disappearing to since I moved back home, Alice came out here and blamed me for everything and declared that she wished I'd burn in hell, I told her how it was, telling her exactly what she's been doing wrong since I joined the family, there was something about Jasper's backbone too. She threatened me so Sam pinned her against the wall told her he didn't take threats kindly especially when they were directed at his imprint, he threatened to rip her head of and burn her to ashes" at this point Esme had raised a hand to cover her mouth leaving the other one to desperately clutch at Carlisle. "At that point you came in and she kicked him in the groin and disappeared out the back door. Meanwhile there's three wolves with the Elder's just as a precaution and Jake, Leah and one of the twins are out patrolling the border because we can't really tell how many vampires are out there if Edward's brought company. That just about sums it up. So, what are we doing about Edward's existence?"

At some point during my recount of the most recent events Sam had found his feet again and was by my side when I fell back ever so ungracefully onto the couch. Carlisle had opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door.

Please, for the love of God be a girl scout selling cookies.

* * *

**Done!**

**Finally this story has been resurrected yet again! I'm 100% sorry for not being consistent with this story but I'm hoping to be able to have most of tomorrow free to write so maybe I'll manage to get another chapter up reasonably soon :/**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Same question as previously asked; any baby name suggestions?  
New question: who should be knocking on the door?**

**Review your answers :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys, I know I said I'd be doing the writing for this chapter yesterday well I realised as I started writing this one that there was a few background story clashes so I went through every chapter I've published so far and retouched just about all of them before finishing this one off! So enjoy!**

**Caitling~ ****c:**

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"Would someone care to explain what on Earth we've just walked into?" Carlisle made his way to the middle of the room with Esme behind him, stopping not far from where I stood._

_"Well, you'll find out sooner or later I suppose, Alice was being her usual insensitive self, Sam snapped at her, Jasper took her into the spare bedroom and dumped her for Leah Clearwater she imprinted on him, it was going to happen sooner or later and that's where he's been disappearing to since I moved back home, Alice came out here and blamed me for everything and declared that she wished I'd burn in hell, I told her how it was, telling her exactly what she's been doing wrong since I joined the family, there was something about Jasper's backbone too. She threatened me so Sam pinned her against the wall told her he didn't take threats kindly especially when they were directed at his imprint, he threatened to rip her head of and burn her to ashes" at this point Esme had raised a hand to cover her mouth leaving the other one to desperately clutch at Carlisle. "At that point you came in and she kicked him in the groin and disappeared out the back door. Meanwhile there's three wolves with the Elder's just as a precaution and Jake, Leah and one of the twins are out patrolling the border because we can't really tell how many vampires are out there if Edward's brought company. That just about sums it up. So, what are we doing about Edward's existence?"_

_At some point during my recount of the most recent events Sam had found his feet again and was by my side when I fell back ever so ungracefully onto the couch. Carlisle had opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door._

_Please, for the love of God be a girl scout selling cookies._

* * *

**BPOV**

Before anyone had made a move to open the front door, it was swung open by the person, or people, on the other side. Although the faces we saw over the doorway were not ones that any of us would have expected to see. The angelic and yet so very twisted faces of three members of the feared Volturi guard stood in all their glory. Jane and Alec stood side by side while Demetri stood behind the pair, seeing Demetri's face made my chest flutter just the slightest bit, I was by no means in love with the vampire in front of us but there was a part of me that missed seeing his face regularly.

_**past**_

After I'd been turned into a vampire, the Cullen's took me over to meet the Volturi where we were first introduced to Demetri, followed by Felix and the twins. Demetri spent most of his time with us for those two weeks, he accompanied the family on hunting trips even though he didn't understand the idea of feeding off animals, he accompanied us when we ventured into the city, took me on a tour of the castle and it was at that point of the stay that we ran into the problem of the current situation, Edward. From that point on, he shadowed our every move much like Demetri did only he was far less involved and more on the creepy side of things. Every where we went we'd find him lurking not far behind, always staying in the shadows and rarely interacting with us. It wasn't until we spoke with Aro about the situation that we realised things were going wrong.

Aro came clean, stating that Edward had been with them for years but never had he acted like this with anyone, when he interacted with Aro he was careful not to come into physical contact with him, to protect his thoughts but on more than one occasion since we'd arrived he had slipped up.

"Edward's thoughts are nothing but jumbled images of what I can only guess is what he _hopes _his future will be," Carlisle, Esme and Rose were in the room with me when Aro spoke the words and their faces were a mixture of concern and shock and from Rose, rage. "In every glimpse of his mind that I've managed to catch, it revolves around Isabella, there's a sparkly ring on her left ring finger, her skin much paler than what it is today and her eyes a piercing crimson red. In more than one of these glimpses I've seen crescent shaped scars on your arms and whether that be from him or fighting with other vampires, I cannot tell but by no means do we encourage this sort of behaviour towards our guests. If there's anything you would like us to do about it, do let us know. If you'll excuse me, my brothers and I have some business to attend to." The four of us had left the room in shock of what we had heard, I didn't want to spend any more time in the castle than necessary so after parting ways with the three Cullen's and with no sign of Edward close by I went in search of Demetri. I didn't need to go hunting but that would be the easiest excuse to get out of the castle, I hadn't spent any time in this part of the world but I had aced geography in high school so I knew there were several national parks across the border and into France that would be far enough away from the castle so hopefully we wouldn't be followed.

It was no surprise to find Demetri training with his fellow guard at the exact moment I had walked through the door Demetri had Felix pinned to the ground as he made an attempt to end the fighting match he had caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye. It was that moment of what had appeared to be weakness that made Felix grin from below him and before he could focus back on the match Felix had launched him across the room and into the wall on the other side of the room. The irrational part of my brain wanted to rush toward Felix and kick his butt for being so rough with Demetri, and the sane part of my brain didn't have any clue why I was so offended that Felix had beaten Demetri, neither parts of my brain had time to react because by the time I'd snapped out of my own thoughts there was an arm around my waist and I was being dragged backwards.

Natural instinct, both vampire and teenage girl, made me fight against the arm, swinging my legs backwards hoping to catch the person in the shin or knee, as well as clawing at the arm around my waist too.

"Bella, quit it." Demetri's smooth voice echoed through the never ending corridor, I calmed after hearing his voice and waited for him to finish moving. "I'm going to assume you wanted something and you didn't just come to the training room to distract me so Felix could throw me into a wall?"

"Oh yeah, um come hunting with me?" he raised an eyebrow and then I realised we'd only been hunting two days ago, oops.

"Again, already? Trying to get me alone are you, Cullen?" We were stopped in a room that I hadn't seen before, it was dark and we were _very _close. Human Bella would have been blushing fiercely and looking anywhere but his face.

"Oh yeah, you caught me. Bugger. Come on, come out with me. pleeeeease?"

"Alright, alright no need to beg." He laughed, the huge grin that showed off his perfect white teeth told me that he was joking.

"Let's go then? I want to go somewhere different though, you game?" I grinned back at him, like he'd say no to going somewhere different.

"When am I not up for this kind of thing, Cullen? Come on, I'll take you across the border." He took my hand in his, pulling me back out the door and further down the corridor until we reached the back entrance to the Volturi castle.

At first he kept my hand in his pulling me further forward so I was running next to him, as we got further from the castle and everyone in it we ran faster until we were keeping up with each other without needing to be pulled along every so often.

"So where are you taking me exactly? There is more than one border along side Italy, in case you forgot." I joked.

"Well call it instinct but would I be wrong in assuming you'd actually like to see France as well? There's plenty of national parks over there if you wanted to hunt as well." It was almost as if he'd read my mind, France was exactly where I'd wanted to go.

"How did you manage to do that, I didn't say anything about France but it just happens to be exactly where I wanted to end up. You're a freak." This time when I laughed, he laughed with me.

"Oh baby, you haven't seen freaky yet." he winked.

Oh good god, what had I gotten myself into? This was the first time I'd been out of the castle without one of my siblings and there was something about the situation that left me feeling rather uneasy.

The sun was starting to set as we reached Marseille, France and I found myself wishing for my human life back, to be able to move over here, fall in love, start a family. It was so picture perfect I struggled to believe that I was witnessing this place with my own eyes, it seemed impossible. And then, as if Demetri was reading my mind again he laced his fingers with mine and started pulling me along again.

"You could you know, move over here."

"I couldn't, I have a family now." I wasn't about to explain my life story to him but I didn't see it as a possibility.

"Family will always be family, Bella. Just because you move away doesn't mean they'll stop loving you. Besides, Rosalie and Emmett would love to visit, and I bet Esme would all but beg Carlisle to let her buy another house. They wouldn't want you to lock your dreams away because you were turned into a vampire." He had a point, but I still couldn't see it happening.

"America is home to me, I'm comfortable over there. I'm happy to be going with the flow, the Cullen's have been so good to me, I couldn't just up and leave because I wanted to." Even as I spoke the words, I didn't entirely believe them.

"If it's what you wanted to do, they'd help you do it. You wouldn't be far from me, the Volturi either, I'd be here to help you. Felix would be happy to come along too, if it's what you wanted we could all make it happen for you." It was then that I realised what this was about, it appeared that Demetri Volturi had developed a copious amount of affection for me, and I didn't have any clue what to do about it.

Human Bella had never had any attention from guys, she shuddered at the thought of having to deal with any social contact but since becoming a vampire, I'd made an effort to get over that. Emmett was my best friend, and Rosalie was close behind. Regular hunting trips, Emmett had taught me how to wrestle, Rosalie educated me on the fashion don'ts (even if I did ignore most of her advice), Esme had attempted to teach me about interior design and I'd picked up some of Carlisle's scientific language when it came to his job, even Jasper had told me his war stories both from the American Civil War and that of his time spent training newborns with Maria.

We kept moving further into France until we reached _Cévennes National Park _where Demetri looked for a comfortable tree to lean against before pulling me down to join him, settling myself so I was laying with my head somewhat in his lap with the rest of my body stretched across the slightly damp grass as if it was habit, his free hand moved to my hair where he began to run his hands through my surprisingly knot free hair. It felt oddly calming, like we belonged near each other, it wasn't a feeling I could easily describe.

"Seriously Bella, you could make it happen."

"Next subject please, it wouldn't happen."

"Give me one reason why it wouldn't, and I'll drop it."

"What do you know about Edward, does he train with you guys?"

"Edward? No, we don't see him often, only when Aro, Marcus and Caius call a meeting. As far as I know, he doesn't train. He's only come out with us twice since he's been here and that's because he can read minds and it's easier to get him to read minds than it is to wait for Aro to get in physical contact with the vampires we're after. He's kind of the antisocial one of the group, what do the human kids call it, uh emo? He doesn't speak he doesn't really do anything. We've all noticed his growing presence since you arrived with the Cullen's it's hard to ignore him when he is around, some of the guard call him a ghost because you see him but you never hear him and he's never around for long. Why'd you ask, did he do something?"

"What? Oh no, it was just something Aro said earlier today. He mentioned something about Edward having an obsession with me, wanting to make me his mate or something. In the thoughts Aro saw, I have a ring on my finger, my skin is much paler, I feed on humans and my arms are covered in crescent shaped scars. I don't know if you've noticed but he's kinda been hanging around like a bad smell, he keeps his distance almost as if we aren't supposed to know he's there but it's obvious. He makes me uneasy and I don't want to be in the castle longer than I have to be with the Cullen's." I shuddered just thinking about the previous conversation we had had with the Volturi leader.

"Bella you don't have to put up with it, if it makes you uncomfortable Aro will handle it, nothing is of more importance to him than the happiness of his guests. So he's the reason we came all the way out here? To get away from Edward? And here I was thinking you liked my company!" He pouted, which made him look rather ridiculous.

"You thought I liked your company? What on Earth gave you that impression?" I laughed as his pouting expression turned into a scowl.

By the time we had finished talking in the national park the sun was long gone and the moon was making its appearance through the trees, we made our way back slowly, not before I took down a deer so I couldn't lie about where were had gotten to. After running about half the distance I paused long enough for Demetri to get a few paces in front before launching myself at his back, his arms curled under my knees, carrying me effortlessly as if he had predicted my exact movement once again.

"How do you do that?" I asked, I wore a small smile with my chin on his shoulder as he pushed his legs faster to carry the pair of us back to the castle before the night was over.

"Do what?"

"You seem to know exactly what I'm thinking, what I'm about to do. It's pretty freakin' weird, you know."

"Yeah, can't explain that one to you kiddo." Kiddo? oh no, not happening.

"Kiddo? Who are you calling kiddo! You've probably been a vampire for just as long as I have!" I shrieked without realising I was talking right in his ear.

"If you yell in my ear again, I might just drop you on your butt! I can guarantee you I've been a vampire for much longer than you have, _kiddo" _he laughed.

"Alright, my guess is you've been a vampire for less than three years." I chose to ignore is kiddo comment, focusing on continuing the conversation.

"Two years, so you're kiddo to me. I'd still be calling you a newborn if I didn't like you so much, how you manage the smell of human blood without going bat shit crazy is beyond me!"

"I have a theory about that actually, Carlisle has said that whatever vampire power you get has a link to your human life. Well I hated the sight and smell of blood back then, so why would now be any different?" His body shook with laughter as he moved he looked towards me with a look of disbelief.

"Well, considering you're now a _vampire _that could be a reason as to why it would be different now. Besides, humans can't even smell blood!"

"Carlisle isn't affected by the scent!"

"Carlisle's been around for centuries, he _starved _himself after he realised what he had become. The only time he's bitten humans was when he changed Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, even then he didn't drink from them just injected his venom." That wasn't the first time I'd heard of Carlisle's incredible story but I guess it made sense for him to not be affected by it, he'd starved himself. I hadn't been through anywhere near the amount of crap he'd been through.

We stopped talking as the castle came back into view dread settled in my stomach again at the thought of feeling Edward's eyes on the back of my head once we were inside those castle walls again.

"Is there any chance you can hide me for a while? Show my your room or something? I don't feel like dealing with anyone just yet." And by _anyone _there was only really one person I didn't want to deal with.

"Sure thing _kiddo" _even from where my head was resting on his shoulder I could tell he was grinning at the fact he was so obviously teasing me. My hand didn't have to travel far to hit him upside the head and I was met with an "OW! Dammit Bella!" Which was a response I would have received from Emmett.

The castle was dark, the corridors barely lit and each room we passed was as silent as the dead, and by dead I mean the ones buried in the ground not the ones still walking the Earth. It wasn't until we reached the middle of the castle, getting much closer to where the Volturi held their dinner parties (if you know what I mean) that we heard all the noise, there was screams and people pleading for their lives as well as feral hungry snarls. I tensed against Demetri's back and his hold on the back of my knees got tighter as he moved more brusquely through the corridors avoiding the doors that lead to the screams.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella, just focus on breathing through your mouth."

"It's not that, I just...I haven't heard anything so terrifying before, like you said; I'm still a newborn I've barely experienced any of this world. It's still going to take plenty of adjusting and I don't think I'd _ever _get used to the sound of _that._" Demetri nudged open a door I hadn't noticed we'd reached and set me down before shutting the door again.

"My humble abode!" his voice was sarcastic but he opened his arms as if introducing me to something entirely spectacular.

He observed me as I walked the four walls of the room we were standing in stopping at the clothes drawer to look at the few possessions he had sitting on top, there was a cologne bottle that smelt just like Demetri did today, a men's bracelet with some type of crest on it I assumed it was something relating back to the Volturi and then sat in the very centre of the drawers was a framed photo. It seemed to struck a chord somewhere inside me and I suddenly felt off balance, I didn't recognise anything about the man in the photo nor the baby boy that sat beside him. The photo looked as though it had been torn in half though, and it the background looked much the same as the torn photo I had back at home at the Cullen residence, there was nothing I could do to prove it was the same photo because this half was here and the half photo I had was back in Forks. There was a knock on the door that had missed my ears as I was captivated with the photo before my eyes.

Demetri shook my shoulder to get my attention, turning my back on the photo I looked up to see who was in the room with us, I was slightly surprised to see Aro considering we'd heard him dining on guests on our way up here.

"Aro, good meal?" I couldn't help the sarcastic tone that went with my words, fortunately for me he didn't react to it.

"Ah Isabella, had we known that you had returned to the castle I assure you, you wouldn't have had to be so close to such...temptation." He chuckled to himself as if her was enjoying a private joke.

"Oh no, it wasn't the slightest be tempting. I'm sure Carlisle has spoken of my distaste for human blood, he thinks it's because I couldn't stand the sight of blood when I was a human myself."

"Ah yes, well none the less we would have waited for you to be out of hearing range had we known you had _returned._" I didn't know where this conversation was going but Aro made me uncomfortable, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Was there a reason you came, master?" I started choking on a laugh that I was desperately attempting to mask.

"Something funny, dear?"

"No, not funny. Sorry, I just hadn't heard anyone call you, Marcus or Caius _master_ as of yet. It caught me off guard, is all." I had to turn away to avoid looking at him as it only furthered the need to laugh.

"Ah yes, well it appears Carlisle and Esme have decided the Cullen's are returning home and I came in search of Isabella assuming she would be where you were." I tensed, we were leaving? The only way I could know that this picture was a match would be to take it from the frame and there was no chance I could do that with either of them in the room. Before leaving the room accompanied by the pair I slipped my phone into what appeared to be a dirty clothes hamper while their backs were turned.

"Demetri, I think I left my phone in your room!" I patted my pockets down once we were halfway back to where the Cullen's and I had been staying. "Do you mind if I run back up to get it?" He nodded his head, pausing to watch me leave before continuing a conversation with his... _Master._ Back in his room, I slipped the photo from the frame, once he realised it was missing, no doubt he would be mad but I had to know. Taking my phone from the hamper I tucked the picture safely in my pocket and then phone in hand I opened the door and continued back to where I had left Demetri and Aro.

The rest of the Cullen's were waiting at the entrance when we reached them, one of them had packed my suitcase too. Something wasn't quite right about the situation but I wouldn't question it until we were home. As we said our goodbyes and thanked Aro for his hospitality, his brothers made their appearance so we thanked them too, Jane, Alec and Felix also showed up which meant more goodbyes. I wouldn't meet Demetri's eyes, fearing that he'd be able to read my mind as he'd done the past few times Demetri and Felix had been told to escort us to the airport and dread settled into my stomach that I'd be caught our before I could confirm or deny my suspicions. Felix was helping Carlisle and Jasper load the bags into the limo we'd be taking to the airport while the rest of us made small talk. There was about half a second to spare before we stepped out the front doors when Carlisle, Rosalie and Demetri all stiffened and only a moment later it was obvious why, Edward slid into view down on one knee. Right in front of me. And I wanted to hurl. Producing a tiny box from a pocket I hadn't seen he flipped open the lid to reveal a ring that sparkled more than our skin.

"Isabella Cullen, marry me, yes?" The cocky grin he wore made me want to ruin the Volturi entrance by smashing his face into those shiny tiles but I chose a more subtly way of rejection instead.

"Considering I don't know you, that would have to be a no." And then the seven of us bolted, followed by Demetri and Felix without another word.

The ride from the castle was silent with no one wanting to break the silence, I don't think anyone really knew what to say either. The farewells were mostly quick, between the Cullen's and the two members of the Volturi guard that was until it was my turn to say goodbye to Demetri. Still refusing to meet his eyes, I threw myself at his chest wrapping my arms around his neck, my face going straight to his neck as his arms circled around my back, our flight was called and we parted ways silently. I didn't talk to anyone during the plane ride, opting to sit with my eyes closed and to any of the flight attendants it would look like I was sleeping. When we landed in Forks I was still silent, trying my hardest not to collapse into sobs, Jasper must have sensed this because he opted to ride with Carlisle Esme and myself instead of the rest of our siblings and his calm was working.

I was out of the car before it stopped when we pulled up to the house throwing the front door open, my feet barely touched the floor as I raced up the stairs and into my room, I rifled through the small box of knick knacks I had collected from my previous home before finding what I was looking for. They fit perfectly, on one side sat me as a small infant with my mother and Demetri's half was him as an infant with the man I didn't recognise. Could that be my father? turning the page over, written in my mother's messy scrawl read _Isabella and Demetri 14 months. _

* * *

_**present**_

It was staring at him in his frozen form once more that made me realise how relieved seeing him made me feel. I took my time getting off the couch, tears already brimmed my eyes but I was lucky enough to keep them from falling down my cheeks just yet. As the Cullen's that stood in the room stayed frozen, the newest arrivals eyes were trained on me so it was no doubt they noticed me slipping from the room and toward the room I shared with Sam where I had my stuff spread out, I rifled through the only drawer Sam was forbidden from opening until I found the framed photo I was looking for. The sight of it made a tear trickle from my face but I ignored it, placing it on the bed walking back to the rest of the occupants of the house I made a B-line for Demetri. Sam stepped forward to block my path but I shook my head, when I was standing in front of Demetri his eyes were filled with confusion. I took his hand, and he let me take him to through the room to the bedroom once again. Still resisting the urge to throw myself at him and cry, instead I opted for grabbing the photo frame in both hands looking down at it, another tear fell before turning it around to show him the complete photo of the half I took from him those years before.

"How? How is that even possible?" He took the photo from my hands, running his thumb across the smooth glass just in case his eyes were deceiving him. The tears had broken through the barrier and fell silently down my still ivory cheeks, my vision blurred slightly before I found myself in stone cold arms.

It was that exact scene an impatient Sam walked in on looking up barely managing to see over Demetri's shoulder I stepped back as quick as I could, Demetri had just found out that we were blood siblings, the last thing he needed was to be ripped to shreds by an angry baby daddy.

"Sam don't do anything," he was already trembling and I wasn't about to risk the babies or Demetri. "Jasper!" I called for one and got all three siblings, I was glad that he got the message though, Sam relaxed and stepping closer to him he relaxed further. "Do you mind if we all go back into the lounge...this room isnt exactly made for four vampires and a wolf..." Sam took my waist steering my away as Demetri followed and then Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

"Okay now that everyone's relatively calm, I have to throw a spanner in the works. It's something I've known since we came back from the Volturi castle and I should have told you, but I didn't exactly know how to tell any of you." I stepped forward to go and retrieve the photo that had been left on the bed only to be pulled back firmly to Sam's chest. sighing I looked up at Demetri and he smiled before disappearing.

He handed the frame to me and I let Sam look at it first showing it around the room until the whole room was filled with confused vampires and wolves. I then passed the frame to Carlisle who took the photo out of the frame, turning it over and read the back.

"Incredible..." he looked up at the pair of us, as the confusion cleared.

"For those of you that haven't yet put the puzzle pieces together, Demetri and I, well Demetri is my biological sibling. My twin, to be precise." Before anyone had time to digest that piece of Earth shattering news, a howl pierced the air.

* * *

**Done!**

**Alright so no doubt this will be the longest chapter I will _ever _write, I didn't plan this at all, I was going to have Demetri have a thing for Bella in the past but assuming Sam is as protective as the imprint bond is described, a sibling would probably much more manageable. I think I've finally reached the insanity benchmark for this story with Leah imprinting on Jasper and now Demetri Volturi being Bella's twin, I cannot begin to imagine what will be coming next. Good God, I am insane. **

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Same question as previously asked; any baby name suggestions?  
New question: reactions to the twin revelation?**

**Review your answers :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Hey Guys, been a little distracted by the countdown until Fall Out Boy's new album came out but it's here so all is well for that part of the brain! Elton John is featured on one of their songs and it's positively the most bizarre combination I've heard in a long time but it's my favourite song on the album!**

**Caitling~ **

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"How? How is that even possible?" He took the photo from my hands, running his thumb across the smooth glass just in case his eyes were deceiving him. The tears had broken through the barrier and fell silently down my still ivory cheeks, my vision blurred slightly before I found myself in stone cold arms._

_It was that exact scene an impatient Sam walked in on looking up barely managing to see over Demetri's shoulder I stepped back as quick as I could, Demetri had just found out that we were blood siblings, the last thing he needed was to be ripped to shreds by an angry baby daddy._

_"Sam don't do anything," he was already trembling and I wasn't about to risk the babies or Demetri. "Jasper!" I called for one and got all three siblings, I was glad that he got the message though, Sam relaxed and stepping closer to him he relaxed further. "Do you mind if we all go back into the lounge...this room isnt exactly made for four vampires and a wolf..." Sam took my waist steering my away as Demetri followed and then Emmett, Rose and Jasper._

_"Okay now that everyone's relatively calm, I have to throw a spanner in the works. It's something I've known since we came back from the Volturi castle and I should have told you, but I didn't exactly know how to tell any of you." I stepped forward to go and retrieve the photo that had been left on the bed only to be pulled back firmly to Sam's chest. sighing I looked up at Demetri and he smiled before disappearing._

_He handed the frame to me and I let Sam look at it first showing it around the room until the whole room was filled with confused vampires and wolves. I then passed the frame to Carlisle who took the photo out of the frame, turning it over and read the back._

_"Incredible..." he looked up at the pair of us, as the confusion cleared._

_"For those of you that haven't yet put the puzzle pieces together, Demetri and I, well Demetri is my biological sibling. My twin, to be precise." Before anyone had time to digest that piece of Earth shattering news, a howl pierced the air._

* * *

**BPOV**

Sam's body became rigid, his face completely unreadable at some point between revealing my connection to Demetri and the ear piercing howl, Brady had disappeared outside only to come rushing through the door again the button to his pants were still undone as he rushed to get his words out.

"There's at least 15 out there Leah and Jake can't keep chasing them, they'll never admit it but between the two of them that's a losing battle."

"Jane, what are you doing out here at such a convenient time?"

"Bella there's no time for this!" Sam growled, antsy that his puppies were out there and he was not but I didn't have time to shush him because Jasper appeared to be on a similar brainwave as me.

"We came ahead of Master Aro, Caius and various other members of the guard. It would appear you're in the good books with our Master, he was coming to warn you that Edward had yet again left the confines of the castle."

"And a simple phone call wouldn't have been easier?" Growled Emmett.

"The leaders of our world will always prefer the face to face contact, and because of that we were sent ahead incase this exact scenario were to arise."

"So you're here to help then?" Both twins nodded, this would be an effortless win then.

"Sam, Alec can cut of every sense rendering the enemy blind in every sense and Jane can cause white light blinding mental pain. From what I've heard, they're rather useful on the battlefield." Demetri and I shared a grin.

"Right then if that's our advantage, Brady take Emmett and Demetri and get Bella to the Elders and bring Emmett and Paul to the border. Colin and Seth will stay with the Elders, Bella and her brother until its all over or if someone gets past us and finds their way to Billy's. I doubt I have to talk to any of you about taking _everyone _down, we're not letting anyone slip by us. Quickly and quietly, no evidence left behind."

Demetri looked ready to argue over being put on the sidelines but another howl silenced that thought.

"_Move it_!" Sam kissed me once, short and sweet before disappearing with the rest of the Cullen's that weren't escorting me to my temporary prison. Emmett's arm slid behind my back as the other one swept under my knees and with Brady shifting into a wolf and Demetri at Emmett's side we ran the whole two minutes to Billy's house.

As Emmett slowed and my vision cleared Paul's figure stood on the front porch his hands were already in fists as his arms vibrated. We passed him, he snarled at Demetri before disappearing into the tree line to shift as if he knew what was happening already.

"I'm only leaving you if you promise to keep squish and his little sister safe, Belly." Emmett's serious tone was everything but and resisting the urge to laugh was proving rather difficult.

"Just go Em, we'll all still be here when you make it back, just make sure everyone comes back, in _one piece._" _  
_

"Anything for you Belly, see you in a bit." He ruffled my already messy hair before disappearing from sight.

Demetri stayed beside me as I stared longingly into the dark forest with no hope of seeing what I wanted, I wanted to see Sam, his wolves and the Cullen's walk step into view, injury free with the news that Edward was no more. I knew that news would be the last thing to reach my ears though, realising I'd left my bag of stuff at Sam's I moved into the kitchen, Demetri following me a I went. When we reached the kitchen we were met with Billy, Old Quil, Sue Clearwater, Jared's imprint and the families who's names I didn't care enough to remember.

With the fridge door wide open I started passing Demetri ingredients for basic scrambled eggs which he set down on the bench until I was ready to use them. He watched me from the end of the bench as I beat the eggs, mixing them with cream, cheese, chives, mushrooms and bacon pieces, I was pouring the mixture into the large fry pan when Billy rolled over to the hotplates.

"Bella, a word if you will." It was obvious where this was going to end up, the red eyed vampire watching me from the anti-vampire's kitchen cupboard.

"Let me finish cooking, and then we can talk. Alright? Your friends look like they could use the food Billy." At first I expected him to object but after his eyes flickered to the group of people he had left behind, he rolled himself back to their conversation.

My mind was still reeling from revealing my relationship with Demetri to the Cullen household and focussing on praying to whichever god it was that listened to vampire prayers to return my family safe and sound was consuming the most active part of my brain, barely leaving me enough energy to remember to stir the eggs so the bottom didn't burn. Demetri carried both food and plates over to the table leaving me with the cutlery to carry, there was a chorus of thank you's and praise for the food before Billy made to roll backwards.

"Eat, we'll be in the lounge when you're done Billy." He frowned disapprovingly as if leaving me alone with my own kind was a bad idea. "Eat Billy, Jacob wouldn't be impressed if you were turning down food." He chuckled at the mention of his son's affection for food.

Demetri and I left them to their food, I ignored the pinching feeling in my belly as the smell faded from my nose. We sat side by side on the couch until he moved an arm, pulling me in closer wrapping his free arm around my front and I was amazed to see that my babies didn't react with him so close.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, I meant to tell you. Truly." I could already see tonight turning into a long night.

"Would you have? If we hadn't turned up on that doorstep? You took the picture from my room so you must have known since then."

"It was the first thing I did when we landed back home, I should have called you the moment I knew or maybe I should have flown back out to you. But I was worried, what if Aro saw it as means to keep me there with you, the Cullen's were my family since they found me after I was turned. I don't think there's anything that changes that."

"I wouldn't have made you leave your family Bella, even if according to that picture I'm supposed to be part of your family."

"I guess that explains why it always felt like you were reading my mind. When we went to France, I could have sworn you'd borrowed Edward's talent. You spoke what I'd been thinking moments before that." His eyes glazed over as if he was remembering the distant memory.

"That's why you wouldn't look at me when you said your farewells?" I nodded into his shoulder.

"Where do we go from here?" My voice was barely above a whisper but Demetri didn't have time to answer because Billy was in the doorway clearing his throat to grab our attention.

"Bella, I'm sure you're aware that the wolves don't take kindly the the red eyes being on their land." I nodded, shifting so I was closer to Demetri fearing that he'd slip away.

"I'm aware Billy, two of his friends are out there helping the wolves and Cullen's they have rather useful talents that will hopefully further increase the odds that no one will be hurt. This here is Demetri, I know you don't care for vampires. The need for a treaty is proof of that, but as long as Jane and Alec are helping the Cullen's and your people sort things out, Demetri is here beside me; Sam's orders. But had he not ordered it, I still would have requested Demetri stay with me." The little creatures appeared to be doing laps of my belly as I spoke and the sensation made me want to giggle. "Billy, Demetri is my twin brother. I've lived my whole life as an only child, I looked after my mother and I looked after myself and that was it. There really isn't much to it, the Cullen's took me to Volturi where our rulers reside which was where I met Demetri and the connection was instant. Not like the connection I share with Sam, it was just _something_." I wasn't focussing on Billy as I spoke but when I turned to look at him his mouth had dropped open slightly.

For the rest of the night, we were ignored. I moved from the couch, gathering myself I curled up on the window seat with the tree line in my view. The trees stayed the same, minus the occasional sway in the wind nothing else happened for hours. When I woke, it was courtesy of Demetri who had a glass of the very thing I'd left behind at Sam's house. Before taking it from his outstretched hand I listened for the one sound I wanted to hear and when I didn't hear Sam's voice, I turned back to the window.

"Bella, you need to eat something." It appeared this would be our very first sibling fight.

"I'm not hungry."

"Bella, you need food. You didn't eat with everyone else last night. At least drink it." He tried to hand me the drink again but I refused to take it again.

"I said I'm not hungry. I'm not thirsty either. If you want it drunk so bad, you drink it." I didn't want to fight, but I didn't want to be without Sam for a second longer than I already had been.

"Damn it Bella! I'm not pregnant, I don't need to worry about feeding anyone other than myself. Drink it."

"I said _no. _Get out of my face." If Sam didn't make it through that tree line in the next minute, I feared I'd collapse into tears like I had so many times before.

* * *

_**Demetri POV**_

Bella's eyes fell shut for the second time since the wolf had left her side, after she'd refused to sustain the little beasts growing inside her. I cannot even begin to explain how ridiculous the whole situation is, siblings? I thought it to be impossible. If my dad had had it his way he'd still be spoon feeding me at seventeen, he'd had serious crap from the woman that was supposedly my mother. He had no photos of Bella or his ex wife, when I'd asked the all important question about my mother I'd be met with the same answer each time,_your birth was rough, she barely survived long enough for them to get you out kid. It's not your fault, she gave me the most unimaginable joy. _I would have been stupid to have blamed myself, I barely would have taken my first breath when she'd died. But it was different now.

I didn't know whether to be mad at Charlie for not telling me I had a sister, or for lying about what had happened to my mother; a part of me wanted to be. Part of me wanted to be mad at Bella, for stealing the only reminder of my past life and not telling me what she'd discovered the moment she'd found it out, we'd seen each other since the Cullen's had stayed at the castle. I thought the connection we'd had was discovering my mate, I thought it impossible to have a sibling let alone a twin. None of that mattered now though, my goal for the here and now was to keep Bella and the little ones in her belly, safe.

Somewhere in the surrounding forest there was an inhuman whimper, looking out the window Bella was curled up at something in there was destroying the area of trees and there were only a few people around that could do that. Scooping Bella up effortlessly I carried her back to the couch just as the guy in the chair, Billy I think, rolled back in the door.

"She won't eat or drink anything until the wolf gets back here and there's a situation heading straight for your front yard. There's only one person I can imagine it would be, and if he makes it in here there won't be a house to live in when he's done. Keep an eye on her, I'm sorting this out once and for all." I left the same way that we'd come into the house and the last thing I caught sight of was Billy placing a hand on Bella's forehead.

Refusing to leave the vicinity much more than I had to, in order to end this I stood against the porch and waited. Of all things I expected to come flying through the tree line, I didn't expect Edward to come flying with a pup attached to his leg and if this wasn't such a serious situation, I would have laughed at how ridiculous it was.

"_Where is she?!"_ He snarled as he sent the wolf flying.

"She? She's safe, but you? you're a _long _way from home Eddie." He snarled again at the nickname that had circled through the castle walls.

"I'm faster, stronger _and _bigger than you. Give her to me and I just might _spare your head._" The wolf had managed to take a swipe at his side, shredding the clothes as well as the skin beneath it. He howled, I smirked.

"It would appear you're being taken down by a _puppy, _looks like your time is running out. Besides, you haven't got the latest update; I'm not about to let you have my _twin sister_." His face fell and I took the chance to barrel into him, he slid through the mixture of mud and grass before digging his feet in to prevent from sliding further. He threw a punch landing square on my jaw knocking me off him, making a break for that front door. He didn't get the chance to set foot on the porch before my arm reached around his neck, pulling him back to the grass. I felt his nails dig in, in such a womanly fashion, if I could handle a portion of Jane's torment, I think I could handle a few minor scratches. I released my arm and without anything to brace himself on, he fell. A roundhouse kick sent him face first into the muddy grass, he stood up snarling, prepared for round two.

I barely had a chance to move before I'd taken that same path through the mud only instead, it finished with my back against the closest tree with his hands cutting off the air I didn't need to breathe. I wanted to laugh, but it was only then that I'd noticed that the wolf boy had fled the scene when had that happened? There was a faint howl in the distance followed by several others were they losing the battle? I fought hard against Edward, with a knee to his groin, several punches to his stomach and chest, I had to give him props for not loosening his hold but it was really becoming an inconvenience. Finally he slipped up, i ripped one of his hands straight from his arm causing him to howl, growl and snarl before fighting back harder. We practically danced around the yard as he chased me for my head.

I slid through the wet grass giving him the upper hand, no pun intended, and instead of hands, I felt his foot come down on my neck. If I had been human my face would have been purple from the lack of air there was to breathe. A strangled cry caught our attention and as difficult as it was to move, I caught sight of both Billy and Bella on the porch, Bella was clutching one of the beams as if letting go would cause her to collapse. Edward took his chance, darting forward to where they were on the porch, but I was faster. I moved at a speed I'd never moved before, grasping his ankle I tugged, he yelled. I was on him instantly, pulling his right arm from the socket, throwing it where he other hand had landed, moving further up his back I took his head in both hands giving a long, hard tug until the unsettling and yet, so satisfying crunch game before his head came off him my hands.

Setting fire to his body behind Billy's place had to have been the most satisfying feeling in both my human and vampire life, to date. Moving back around to the front where I'd last seen Bella the satisfaction had disappeared. Bella had gone from standing, to sitting, her arms curled around her protruding belly and she was motionless.

"Bella?" I received no response.

Squatting down to her level, I reached my hands to rest on her arms and flinched, her temperature should have been cold but this was a whole new level of cold. I moved my hands to her face, immediately I noticed the slight tinge of blue to her lips, her skin was clammy and far colder than any of the vampires I had ever met and her breathing was shallow and much faster than it had been inside. I fished into her front pocket and when I found what I was looking for I tossed it to Billy.

"Find any of the Cullen's numbers and tell them to wrap it up fast and get back here." He nodded, as I swung Bella up into my arms again. "And which direction is your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door, you'll see it." I didn't wait any longer before taking off up there, knocking the door shut with my foot. I stood her up, leaning against me so I could turn the taps of the shower on turning the hot on until I could feel it, if this wasn't such a worrying situation, the wolf boy might just kill me. I unbuttoned her jeans so they wouldn't soak and make matters worse. with her shirt and underwear on I shimmied my way out of my pants for much the same reason before stepping under the water with her.

We stood under it until it started to run cold, and by then she'd started to come to again.

"Demetri?" her voice was husky, much like a humans after sleep.

"I'm here Bella." We were dripping all over the floor as I rifled through the old mans linen press to find towels for her. I moved her to the nearest bedroom, rifling through the kids wardrobe until I found a shirt and huge jumper for her to wear, she dressed herself, as I retrieved our pants from the bathroom again.

"What happened? Why were we in the shower..?" Her eyes were practically shut as she asked pulled her pants back on.

"You witnessed a rather ruthless battle when you _should have been inside." _She shrugged off my answer, swaying as she stood up.

I carried her back downstairs, laying her down so her feet were slightly elevated above her head that rested on the few pillows that had decorated the room. I moved her wet hair away so not to make her any colder than she had been before.

"Stay put, Bella." I moved to the kitchen where that cup was that I'd tried to feed her before.

"I spoke to the big one, they'll probably be about ten minutes. They're cleaning up at the moment." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where do you keep your blankets? She needs to be kept warm until the doc can check her out."

"The cupboard in the lounge should be full of them." The old man shrugged, trying not to show the emotion that were displayed in his eyes, even if he didn't want to be, he was worried.

I left the room and headed back to the lounge with Bella's cup.

"If you don't drink this time, I might just force it down your throat myself. Your wolf will kill me if he comes back here to find that you went into shock and wouldn't eat." The beautiful smile I had seen so many times in Volterra graced her face followed by the tiniest of giggles.

"Who are you kidding, he's going to kill you when he finds out you showered with me!" I growled playfully, covering her with the biggest blanket I could find.

"I think he'd be more interested in killing me for taking Edward out without him." Realising the one thing I hadn't checked were the heartbeats of the babies in her belly, I pulled the blanket back, lifted both layers up before pressing a cold ear to the belly. It was an incredible feeling really, not like the proud father feeling, but the fact that I could hear both steady beats as well as the feeling of them spinning and kicking together. Covering her up again, I took the now empty cup from her.

"Better?" Her face had regained the minimal colour she'd had to begin with and she wasn't clammy anymore.

"Much, I know you've only known for a few hours but you're a pretty good brother." She'd reached out, holding my hand in hers.

"Well, I certainly hope I haven't been replaced."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Well, I certainly hope I haven't been replaced." The all too familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Sam!" Demetri stepped back and out of the way to allow my wolf to step in.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask that she stays on that couch until the doc gets here." I realised Demetri was talking to Sam but I was barely paying attention, he was here and he was safe. I felt whole again.

"Staying on the couch? What happened? You were supposed to look after her!" His voice had turned accusing and it was almost as if he'd forgotten where he had just been.

"I _did _look after her! I don't suppose you realised the absence of the one man you were hunting out there did you? Perhaps your pup forgot to think about it, he got past _everyone, _if I hadn't been here, who knows how it would have turned out. I took his head from his body and set fire to his body. I _did _look after her."

"He's telling the truth, he looked after me. I went into shock and he looked after me, kept me warm, fed me. Don't you be mad at him! I thought you were supposed to have one of the wolves here too! He was on his own Sam!" Damn hormones, I couldn't have been happier to see him walk through the door but watching him attack Demetri made me want to rip his head off.

"Bell, there _was_ a wolf here. one of the twins was supposed to stay outside for the whole battle until we got back here. He didn't stay?"

"That would be a no. When I made it outside, Demetri was fighting Edward on his own." I wanted to get up, so I could have his arms around me again but due to Demetri's rules I was couch ridden.

"One of the pups chased him here, but as soon as I stepped him he took off again."

As if on cue, everyone else trickled through the door and when you thought the sea of people was finished, the Cullen's entered too. Immediately I noticed the droop in Jasper's face. Alice? Did I see Leah come through that doorway? He's usually good at keeping his walls up. I looked up, with both boys arguing quietly I threw the covers back, and made my way back to the saddest looking Cullen. I tugged on his arm motioning toward the front door, most of the Cullen's had noticed both boys as well as my movement through the crowd.

He sat down and I kind of awkwardly dropped into his lap, his face went to where my neck met my shoulder and buried himself in my hair while his arms circled around my waist, as best I could, I hugged him back trying to comfort him. His body shook with dry sobs until the the sun disappeared behind the trees.

"Jas, Jas what's wrong?" Something told me it wasn't Leah.

"Alice was against us Bella, we had to take her out, we had no choice. Why, why us Bella?"

"Oh Jas, oh I'm so sorry Jas. She chose her side, you've got all of us here though, you've got Leah and every single person living under that Cullen roof and without question, you have me too. Always Jas. She loved the idea of being able to control the situation, and I drove her insane, Jas." With the doorway just in my line of vision I caught sight of Leah, watching us. "Talk to Leah, I can't even begin to imagine how worried she is. The imprint is a huge thing, Jas she's probably equally as grief stricken."

I stood by the door, watching Leah assume the position I'd been in moments ago. Instead of going back inside to the family, I headed upstairs for the bathroom instead, I swear my bladder would explode any second. I didn't make it back out the bathroom door before I was carried back in there by a hot blooded male, literally.

"You're rather distracting while I'm trying to protect you from psychotic vampires Miss Cullen." The only light we had was the minimal light shining through the frosted window, the rest of the room was dark, and if I didn't know him better, having Sam loom over me like this would have been rather intimidating.

"Oh I do apologise Mr Uley, how ever could I make it up to you?" The grin that spread across his face was infectious and I found myself grinning back.

"I'm sure we can work something out." He winked before my mouth was met with his. Tongues battled for endless minutes, and by the time we were interrupted I was stuggling to find my breath.

"Cut it out you guys! I have to pee!" Sam's mouth, which had somehow found its way to my neck, froze and I felt his smile against my skin.

"Emmett, you're a vampire you don't pee!"

"A vampire? Since when?!"

"Since Carlisle turned you because your wife couldn't bare to think of living another second without your dying form. GO _away!" _

_"_Not until I get to see my baby sister!" I heard his foot stomp the ground and could picture the pout he was wearing.

I opened the door, revealing myself with full intentions of slamming the door shut again but he was faster. Emmett pushed the door open further pulling me forward until he could grasp my waist, then took off down the stairs.

"Got her!" He cheered in victory, while my siblings stood to the side shaking their heads.

"Emmett, dear we told you to leave her be." He set me down on the ground again, blocking Sam's path to me until I'd reached Carlisle and Esme.

"Please mum, when does that boy ever do what he's told?"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Well I didn't whisper it Em." And that caused the whole room to chuckle, even if I had whispered it, he would have heard me.

* * *

**Done!**

**Alright so I think I've out done my last chapter and once again I didn't plan this at all. What are your thoughts on Demetri's point of view, did you like that? Should I be writing in the point of view of some of the other characters more often? Edward is finally nothing but a pile of ash! Hoorah!**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**

**Same question as previously asked; any baby name suggestions?  
New question: who else should I be writing into the story?**

**Review your answers :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Enjoy!**

**Caitling~ **

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"You're rather distracting while I'm trying to protect you from psychotic vampires Miss Cullen." The only light we had was the minimal light shining through the frosted window, the rest of the room was dark, and if I didn't know him better, having Sam loom over me like this would have been rather intimidating._

_"Oh I do apologise Mr Uley, how ever could I make it up to you?" The grin that spread across his face was infectious and I found myself grinning back._

_"I'm sure we can work something out." He winked before my mouth was met with his. Tongues battled for endless minutes, and by the time we were interrupted I was stuggling to find my breath._

_"Cut it out you guys! I have to pee!" Sam's mouth, which had somehow found its way to my neck, froze and I felt his smile against my skin._

_"Emmett, you're a vampire you don't pee!"_

_"A vampire? Since when?!"_

_"Since Carlisle turned you because your wife couldn't bare to think of living another second without your dying form. GO away!"_

_"Not until I get to see my baby sister!" I heard his foot stomp the ground and could picture the pout he was wearing._

_I opened the door, revealing myself with full intentions of slamming the door shut again but he was faster. Emmett pushed the door open further pulling me forward until he could grasp my waist, then took off down the stairs._

_"Got her!" He cheered in victory, while my siblings stood to the side shaking their heads._

_"Emmett, dear we told you to leave her be." He set me down on the ground again, blocking Sam's path to me until I'd reached Carlisle and Esme._

_"Please mum, when does that boy ever do what he's told?"_

_"Hey! I heard that!"_

_"Well I didn't whisper it Em." And that caused the whole room to chuckle, even if I had whispered it, he would have heard me._

* * *

**BPOV**

It didn't go unnoticed that Carlisle and Demetri had slipped from the room moments after we had entered it, Jasper still hadn't come inside but I'd left him in Leah's care and as ridiculous as it might sound, I had faith that she'd rescue him.

Emmett was still grinning no doubt due to _rescuing _me from Sam as he would have put it, when Carlisle came back inside a sliver of panic ran through me when Demetri didn't follow but that was put to rest when I saw his expression.

"Bella, I'd like to take you back to the house if that's alright, we've a few things to discuss and according to Demetri we'll have guests to greet in an hour or so." By guests, he meant the rest of the Volturi which would be interesting.

"Is that safe? Should we be welcoming them when I'm the least bit vampire looking?"

"It'll be fine, Aro will most definitely be intrigued by the fact that one of our kind is able to have children, if anything changes, you'll have the whole family beside you." Demetri said making his way over to where we stood. "Those that have ventured out of the castle will be at your home in just under an hour."

* * *

I'd asked Sam to stay down on the reservation until the Volturi had arrived and as much as he'd worry about the turn out of the meeting, it would be better for him to be with the other wolves until I'd spoken with Aro. Demetri had argued with Emmett over who was going to carry me back to the Cullen household, that was until Rosalie stepped between the pair picked me up and took off out the doorway no doubt leaving the boys with dumbfounded looks upon their faces.

Rose being the fastest of the Cullen's we arrived first, sitting down on the front porch we waited about a minute for the boys to burst into the clearing that the house had been built in.

"Rosie! Not fair!"

"Shut up Emmett the two of you would have been arguing until the sun came up tomorrow."

"But Rosie!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Rose and I shouted at the same time just as Carlisle and Esme entered the clearing too.

Carlisle ushered everyone into the house before leading me upstairs away from my siblings and into the room where he'd set up all of the hospital equipment before I'd moved back home.

"Bella, I just want to start off with an ultra sound, from what Demetri says everything sounds fine but we'll just double check." The cold jelly like substance came before I'd expected sending a tingling feeling up my spine. "Everything alright Bella?" Carlisle had noticed my reaction, of course.

"Fine, Dad just cold." He chuckled at me, shaking his head.

"I for one, am glad the _majority _of vampires can't feel the cold." I scowled at his use of the word majority, which only brought back the attention to the fact that I could feel the cold, I could almost see Emmett laughing at me from two levels below me. When the little people appeared on the screen I felt my breath slipping away from me, it hadn't even been that long since I'd last seen them and yet, they were still so perfect. I hadn't seen myself as the kind of person that wanted children, in fact up until Sam I didn't think anyone would have swayed my opinion on the little people enough to have had two of them; not that we planned this.

"Breathe Bella, watch them." As he spoke those words I watched the pair of them perform flip after flip, one and then the other, my vision blurred and then Carlisle shut the machine off, wiping the goop from my belly he helped me sit up. Wiping my tears with his thumbs, he leant against the edge of the bed he held me until Rosalie came up to find us.

"It's show time, they're early." Carlisle's hands helped me off the bed before Rosalie helped me down the stairs, Carlisle following behind.

Walking into the living room Emmett was sat on one couch while Demetri sat on the opposite, both had arms folded, still fighting then. Rose rolled her eyes before sitting down next to her husband while I went to sit with my twin. He unfolded his arms, slipping one behind my back as I curled my legs up under me. When Carlisle entered the room he had a knitted blanket with him, placing it over me effectively covering my belly.

"Incase you get cold." He joked, I just placed my head against Demetri's shoulder, as his hand went to rest on my belly; I revelled in the fact that neither twin reacted to his hand.

Aro entered the room first, followed by a four guard and his brothers, all had glowing red eyes and I felt Demetri's arm tighten the slightest.

"Carlisle, Esme! How long it has been!" It was almost as though he had no idea what had just gone on.

"If only it had been nicer circumstances, Aro." Jane and Alec stepped through the door silently and remained at the back of the room their eyes slightly duller than that of their Masters'.

"Ah yes, how did the battle go? Well I presume, I did send my best three to aide you...dear friend, do we have company?" Our side of the room tensed and had there been a knife in the vicinity the air could have been cut with it.

"Jane, Alec and the Cullen's went to battle and Demetri stayed to protect me if worst came to worse." I was surprised to hear the words come from my mouth and apparently so was everyone else, although Aro seemed to positively glow as his eyes fell to the position I was in with Demetri. "Unfortunately, worst did come to worse and it was a damn good thing Demetri was there. Edward is nothing but a pile of ashes and is no longer a hassle for any of us."

I didn't waste time analysing the reactions throughout the room before I moved onto the Aro's second question.

"As for visitors, I assume you're talking about the sound of beating hearts in a room overflowing with vampires, yes?"

"Bella.." Carlisle attempted to stop me from carrying on any further but he was silenced.

"That would be precisely what I can hear, let your youngest speak freely Carlisle." Aro scolded as if Carlisle were a small child which brough a grin to Emmett's face.

"Before continuing further, I would like to ask if Jane and Alec could join us on our side of the room," without hesitation Aro nodded, giving the ruler's plenty of room the pair stepped over to stand near Carlisle and Esme, "I would also like to request that you let me explain things before you request touching any of us on this side of the room, we've been through a lot quite recently and I'd rather explain the lot of it. You can read any of their thoughts after we've explained if you wish to verify the truth, but until I'm finished I would like to request a hands off period."

"You have me very much intrigued now Isabella," he stepped forward, and Rose stood pulling Emmett with her.

"I'm going to ring Sam, Aro perhaps your guard would like a tour of our nearest city?"

"If you wish to take them with you then by all means, you are too kind Rosalie." She fled the room and Emmett came to rest on the arm of the couch we were on.

"Down to business, you can hear heartbeats and there is only one explanation for that." Without further ado I pushed the blanket to the side, standing up I turned to the side making my bump most prominent.

"_Incredible._"

"How, how is this even possible?!" Caius was already beginning to sound enraged.

"My boyfriend is a werewolf."

"_Impossible!_" He snarled. "We hunted them to extinction."

"I am well aware of your war against the Children of the Moon, it is the equivalent of a human folklore story. These are different, they are a pack, they have one hundred percent awareness of who they are and what they're doing when they phase. They're the least bit blood thirsty and would only fight had they been provoked."

"Bella if I may?" Carlisle was dying to get his two cents in, considering he usually did all the talking in situations like this. I nodded my head.

"Bella's right, they aren't anything like the Children of the Moon that you have hunted to the point of extinction, but in actual fact, the only thing that ties them to the Children of the Moon is the fact that when they phase they are in fact wolves. They're shape shifters, not werewolves, their tribe isn't far from here but it all revolves around the ancestry of their ancestors and what happened after they had first settled there with the first run in with a cold one."

"You're telling me that there's supernatural creatures we've never even heard of? I suppose you're going to tell me that witches exist too."

"Caius would you let them finish!"

"I met Sam after fighting with my siblings, we had a sort of treaty with them, they have their land and we don't step foot on it. They accused me of being on their land and they wanted my head. But the minute our eyes had met something changed, so I ran off that night and he explained everything that has to do with their tribe, since then I had moved in with him I got ill, we found out I was carrying twins." Mentioning them started a wave of kicking I hadn't expected. "I'm sure he won't be much longer and -"

"Five minutes" Rosalie confirmed sweeping back into the room. "Jas and Leah are coming with her."

"He'll be able to tell you about it better than I can, it's hard to explain, really. The shifters have this thing called imprinting, it's similar to that of finding your vampire mate. Jasper is in much the same situation as I am, except he isn't pregnant, Leah also imprinted on him."

"Jasper has another mate? We mate for life do we not?"

"We do, but I've spoken to Jasper about this and he believes that while there has always been an attraction between himself and Alice, he doesn't believe the attraction equates to that of Carlisle's for Esme or Emmett's for Rosalie, while he believes he loved her, he doesn't believe she was his mate."

"And what of young Alice now, surely the girl didn't leave without a fight?" Aro barely had time to finish his question before Esme left the room, Carlisle following suit.

"It is no secret that Alice and I rarely saw eye to eye, she wasn't exactly on my list of people to please. After Jasper broke the new to her that he was leaving her, for a wolf no less, she flew into a rage. She stood on Edward's side of this battle and with him, she fell. As you can see, it's a touchy subject with half the family and when Jasper arrives, I'd ask you make no mention of it."

"You sure are making a hell of a lot of demands, girl."

"Caius, I'm merely asking for this meeting to happen and be done with as smoothly as possible. If I were in a position to be making demands, I'd make them."

As if on cue, Sam's figure stepped through the door followed by Jasper's and then Leah's. Sam made a b-line straight for where I stood, his arms went around me, his face buried in my neck until I could feel his hair on my neck. I revelled in the flutter of kicks that assaulted the inside of my stomach and judging by the smile that was pressed against my neck, so did Sam. I pulled away first, twisting so I could see Aro around Sam's arm.

"This here is the father of the beating hearts growing inside me, I do believe you've seen him before, a psychotic member of your guard threw him against a tree."

"Isabella, surely you don't blame us for that, had we known Edward's intentions we wouldn't have let him leave the country in the first place."

"Right, beside the point anyway." Turning to Jasper and Leah who were leaning against the wall not far from Emmett. "Did either of you bring that photo?" Jasper retrieved what I was looking for from his pocket.

"Aro, examine this photo if you will, and tell me what you see." I passed the photo, careful not to touch his finger tips, regardless of the shields I had been gifted with. His eyes moved from the photo and up to my face, back to the photo and back to my face, and then to Demetri's and finally back to my face.

"How is that possible? It's a perfect fit." I think he was talking about how the torn photo fit perfectly.

"I've known since the trip to Volterra, but it was something I revealed to the family only moments before they destroyed Edward and his little army. Demetri is my twin, our parents split up who knows when, but I was raised by our mother, and he; our father."

"Twins, and you didn't even know it?! How can you not know you have a twin?!" If someone wanted to punch Caius in the face, I don't think I'd object.

"We weren't even toddlers in that photo, how do you expect either of us to remember that! Unless you have a twin, you can't really talk."

"Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere where we have a much smaller audience? Rosalie was kind enough to offer a tour to the guard I'm sure everyone would like to have a bit more space, just remember; we are guests, no feeding while out with the Cullen's." Esme and Carlisle had re entered the room moving to stand by the front door. The guard exited single file followed by Caius and Marcus and then Rosalie and Emmett. Which left Aro, Demetri, Sam, Jasper, Leah and myself.

I moved back, sitting down with Demetri on one side and Sam on the other while Jasper moved from the wall to where Emmett had sat before, bringing Leah with him.

"Now, this imprint; how does it work?" Aro leant back on the sofa, with steppled fingers.

"Other than Leah, myself there is one other in our pack that has imprinted, before us it has been a myth, a legend. The very first imprint was the last for generations, until Bella. As far as we know, imprinting is finding your one true life partner, the minute you see each other you belong to them, it is they that tie you to the Earth and that force is much stronger than gravity. When you're away from them, it's all you want to be by their side again, when they hurt, you hurt, their happiness and safety becomes your only worry, nothing else matters."

"I see, and fathering children to a vampire? Do you have a theory behind that?" Aro's tone was similar to that of a father grilling your boyfriend before the first date, and honestly I think we were a bit past that.

"The only possibility that I can think of is that because we are supposed to be enemies, that being the enemies that we are supposed to be, having children is the thing that is supposed to bring both sides together. Our babies have heartbeats, which means they aren't vampire so perhaps they will somehow be a mix of the both of us. Time will only tell." I was amazed, dumbfounded that Sam had thought this through and I hadn't. I was even more shocked that he'd thought it all through and hadn't even mentioned a single word of that theory to me.

"And Bella, what of your relationship with Demetri?"

"My relationship? You saw how we were when the Cullen's and I stayed at your castle, we shared a bond and until I _borrowed _the photo from Demetri it was unexplainable. He could practically read my mind when we were together, Emmett probably wanted me as far away as possible from him in fear that he'd lose his little sister to the Volturi, in the time we spent there, he was never anything more than a friend though."

"And you, Demetri?"

"Much the same as Bella, only I wouldn't have taken her from her family."

"You were my family."

"We didn't know that at the time."

"Family is family, Demetri."

"You have to know that you're family in the first place for that to come into play, Bella."

"You could basically read my mind! What more did you want?"

"I could've had that photo."

"Well when you realised it was missing why didn't you come after us?"

"I knew we'd catch up with you lot sooner or later."

"And as it so happened, sooner appeared to be in your favourite."

"Aro, excuse me for speaking out of turn but why does this feel more like a interrogation than a conversation." Jasper interrupted our bickering to ask the newest question.

"My dear boy, we're speaking freely here. I'm not interested in interrogating the family, it's simply that you know my brother, he's run by his emotions which makes him impulsive and far more irrational than myself or Marcus, I'm simply gathering all my sources so I'm well informed if it comes to fighting against my brother over such matters as your own. Surely you can understand he would not be impressed if I were to release the reins on one of our strongest and most fierce fighters so he could join his blood sibling. He would also see bringing two of the most unknown into the world as possibly the biggest threat of his life time. You said so yourself Bella, you've heard all the stories of the Children of the Moon."

"Right so basically you're gonna be judge _and_ jury?" Leah's biting tone was the first to surface after Aro had finished his little speech and Jasper was quick to pull her in tight, silencing her as he went.

To our complete astonishment Aro's only response was to chuckle.

"I suppose you could word it like that, yes. I truly have no issue with the Cullen's or their choice to coexist so...bizarrely. The only thing myself and no doubt my brothers want reassured is that there is no risk of any of your people attacking our people."

"As long as your people refrain from feeding on our land and that of the Forks land, you are no concern of ours." Sam had used his alpha tone, much more firm than the everyday Sam tone.

"Well if that is all there is to discuss, as soon as everyone has returned we will take our leave." Aro rose, and so did we.

"Bella, I need to go for a quick hunt; I won't be long or far from here." Jasper dismissed himself leaving Leah perched on the arm next to where Sam had sat just before.

I moved to the kitchen, searching the fridge for something that would feed the growing bump that was my stomach. There wasn't much of anything in the fridge, which was unusual but none the less I settled for a glass of B neg. Leaning against the cupboard is sipped on the cup running the past hours events through my mind, I'd watched my babies flip and spin on the ultrasound before having to deal with the king of vampires and his petty brother. Raising the glass to my lip once more barely getting the slightest dribble across my lips before one, or both of my babies kicked fiercely. It was a strength I had never felt coming from the inside before, it sent pain to the surrounding body parts, dropping the glass sent blood flying everywhere covering me and the floor before the glass shattered. I slid to the ground, clutching my belly as legs came into my already blurring vision, Sam was the first to my side calling my name but I couldn't muster the energy to respond. The came Demetri and Aro, Demetri's mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything; my hearing was fading too. I was lifted and carried up the stairs just as Leah disappeared out the front door.

When I was settled down again, I felt my shirt being removed, probably so they could make sure none of that blood was mine, but I couldn't focus on them as they doted on me and continued to call out to me; all I could feel was pain.

* * *

**Done!**

**Well shit. Bella's always finding herself in the biggest of pickles, isn't she? Review to find out what happens to the Cullen's, Uley/'s and the Volturi!**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Okay it's been a little while since the last chapter and this one's being written on a brand new laptop considering my other one stopped charging and the screen continued to freeze, hoping this chapter is up to scratch c:**

**Enjoy!**

**Caitling~ **

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"My dear boy, we're speaking freely here. I'm not interested in interrogating the family, it's simply that you know my brother, he's run by his emotions which makes him impulsive and far more irrational than myself or Marcus, I'm simply gathering all my sources so I'm well informed if it comes to fighting against my brother over such matters as your own. Surely you can understand he would not be impressed if I were to release the reins on one of our strongest and most fierce fighters so he could join his blood sibling. He would also see bringing two of the most unknown into the world as possibly the biggest threat of his life time. You said so yourself Bella, you've heard all the stories of the Children of the Moon."_

_"Right so basically you're gonna be judge and jury?" Leah's biting tone was the first to surface after Aro had finished his little speech and Jasper was quick to pull her in tight, silencing her as he went._

_To our complete astonishment Aro's only response was to chuckle._

_"I suppose you could word it like that, yes. I truly have no issue with the Cullen's or their choice to coexist so...bizarrely. The only thing myself and no doubt my brothers want reassured is that there is no risk of any of your people attacking our people."_

_"As long as your people refrain from feeding on our land and that of the Forks land, you are no concern of ours." Sam had used his alpha tone, much more firm than the everyday Sam tone._

_"Well if that is all there is to discuss, as soon as everyone has returned we will take our leave." Aro rose, and so did we._

_"Bella, I need to go for a quick hunt; I won't be long or far from here." Jasper dismissed himself leaving Leah perched on the arm next to where Sam had sat just before._

_I moved to the kitchen, searching the fridge for something that would feed the growing bump that was my stomach. There wasn't much of anything in the fridge, which was unusual but none the less I settled for a glass of B neg. Leaning against the cupboard is sipped on the cup running the past hours events through my mind, I'd watched my babies flip and spin on the ultrasound before having to deal with the king of vampires and his petty brother. Raising the glass to my lip once more barely getting the slightest dribble across my lips before one, or both of my babies kicked fiercely. It was a strength I had never felt coming from the inside before, it sent pain to the surrounding body parts, dropping the glass sent blood flying everywhere covering me and the floor before the glass shattered. I slid to the ground, clutching my belly as legs came into my already blurring vision, Sam was the first to my side calling my name but I couldn't muster the energy to respond. The came Demetri and Aro, Demetri's mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything; my hearing was fading too. I was lifted and carried up the stairs just as Leah disappeared out the front door._

_When I was settled down again, I felt my shirt being removed, probably so they could make sure none of that blood was mine, but I couldn't focus on them as they doted on me and continued to call out to me; all I could feel was pain._

* * *

**SPOV**

The Cullen household was chaos, there was no other way to describe it. Demetri was still by Bella's side, calling her name repetitively, the leader of the other coven had raced off to locate the rest of his group and with them, he'd be bringing the Cullen's back too. Bella was occasionally switching it up, she'd cry out for help, her screams would turn to moans of agony and then she would fall silent, every time she fell quiet I felt my heart fall to my stomach. The front door remained wide open, the cold night air floating through; I returned upstairs, watching the love of my life scream and moan begging to be rescued from the agony. **  
**

I took her face in my hands, her eyes were still glazed over but there was a spark in them and something told me that she understood everything that was happening around her, her hands wrapped around my wrists her nails clawed at my skin leaving bright red scratch marks.

"Bella, sweet Bell, look at me baby, I'm right here. Focus on my face Bell, just breathe with me." I'd barely finished talking before another scream ripped from her.

"It hurts so much, make it stop Sam." Her eyes had lightened again, only they were overflowing with tears now.

"I'm sorry baby, if I could I would. Focus on me Bella." Demetri was pacing at vampire speed behind me, pausing every few minutes to run his ice cold hands across Bella's burning forehead.

After what felt like hours, each of the Cullen's burst through the doorway, Carlisle, Rose and then everyone else. Carlisle went the work straight away, examining every inch of her body.

"We're going to have to cut the stomach open, there's going to be _a lot _of blood. Jasper, Esme, Emmett, perhaps it best that you take the Volturi away from the house until we've everything under control." Emmett wanted to protest, he looked as if he would stomp his feet and throw a tantrum but one look at Bella and he was pulling Jasper out the door. Esme pressed a feather light kiss to Bella's forehead and she too was gone.

"She'll be alright, won't she Carlisle?"

"Rose, she's going to be fine. I'm going to need towels, Demetri this will get messy, are you prepared for that?"

"I'm not leaving her, she needs us all."

"Understood, I'll need you to wash your hands in the bathroom, all of you." Rose returned with a stack of towels that was almost as tall as she was. "Sam, I think it best that you stay up there until the babies are out, she needs to be kept as calm, as still as possible."

* * *

**AroPOV**

The poor child, I'd never run faster; even as a vampire. After watching both boys fall over her pregnant frame after she'd collapsed on that kitchen floor, there was no chance either of them would run for the help of her coven and that of my own, and we could hardly have a wolf running through town. After locating the lot of them, there was no competition the Cullen's run faster than ever before had it been one of my own, I probably would have done the same.

Now, some of us stood, some sat, some even went off to find a quick meal. Jasper and Emmett were two that stood, but they weren't standing still for more than a second, they paced back and forth nonstop. Caius and Marcus had left, to hunt with the majority of the guard, leaving me with Jane, Alec, Felix, Renata, Heidi and Corin. Esme, sweet Esme stood alone, off the the side and looked like she could start shivering at any moment.

There are plenty of vampires that have nothing but words of hate for me, but I'm nothing if not a chivalrous man. I removed my cloak, extending it to her. The faintest of smiles graced her face.

"Aro, you realise that I do not feel the weather, right?"

"Ah yes, and yet you look as though you'll start violently shivering at any minute." As we spoke, her eyes never left that top floor where half her _family_ I despised using that word but really, that's what they were.

"I'm not cold Aro, I'm concerned for my daughter, her babies and the rest of my family. But I appreciate the gesture, thank you."

* * *

**RosePOV**

Of course, the babies would decide that the most perfect moment to be ready to enter the world would be the moment we're all out of the house, the moment that we have some of the worst company imaginable. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be so close to holding my niece and nephew, to hear what Bella and Sam are naming them, they will be the closest things I will _ever _get to raising children of my own, and I'll be damned if I don't make the most of it.

The sun was well and truly gone now, the night sky doted with shining stars seemed to shine that much brighter tonight. Another ear splitting scream from Bella brought me back to the realisation that Carlisle still hadn't pierced her flesh.

"Carlisle, what are you doing? She needs them out now!"

"Rosalie, I need you to wet the towel with warm water then wring it out." The look of fear on his face frightened me and I was thankful that Sam had his back to us. "That's it, now hold it right beside me this is all going to happen rather fast, you must be prepared."

"Carlisle I went to medical school, I know how this is going to work, I'm prepared."

The final word left my mouth and then the scent of blood was in the air, there was no temptation, I didn't see the source as a blood bag, she was my sister; my best friend. The room was deadly silent, everyone seemed to be holding their breath waiting for that all important moment and when it came, everyone exhaled at once. The high pitched cry filled not only the one room, but it seemed to fill the whole house, perhaps even the forest surrounding. I took the screaming bundle, wiping as much of the baby clean as I could while Carlisle cut the cord. My nephew, such perfection. Bella had done well.

Wrapped in a clean towel I passed him to Demetri who stood frozen in place, in awe. Dampening the next towel for my little niece. Bella was breathing heavy when I returned, and Sam's eyes met mine stricken with fear. I moved to Carlisle's side not even acknowledging Sam's expression, we couldn't afford to have anything go wrong. My niece had her uncle's traits, for it was as if she was playing games with Carlisle as he tried to fish her out from the womb. Had we not been in the middle of a rather intense child birth, the fact that an infant was playing games with Carlisle might have actually been funny.

Three minutes later at exactly 11:11pm when my niece was brought into the world, and if we thought her brother could cry, he had nothing on this little lady with her lungs of steel.

Cleaning her off just as I had cleaned her brother, I felt a pang of jealousy, Bella had two perfect bundles and there was absolutely no chance that I would ever have that for myself. I longed for my human life once again, to be married with children, to be able to grow old and watch my children raise theirs, that was my one dream. I wasted no time handing baby number two over to Bella who's face showed that of pure joy, making sure Carlisle was okay with finishing up before racing down the stairs to find myself in Emmett's arms, in wretched sobs.

* * *

**EmPOV **

I barely had time to prepare for the Rosie sized cannon that fired into my chest, sending us skidding through the wet grass.

"Rosie?" Even the fearless critters high in the tree had been silenced by that of my wife's sobs. "Rosie, what is it bub? Belly's alright isn't she? And squish and princess?" Okay, princess was lame and Bella would probably kill be but they didn't have names yet and I needed to call them something!

"She's fine Em, they're fine." Her voice was the slightest of whispers and that was enough to send Esme flying through the house and to her grand babies.

"Then what is it babe? What's got you like this?" Her beautiful topaz eyes met my own and it was like I was looking straight into her head. "It's them, isn't it?" She buried her head in my chest once more and I knew the answer was yes.

My beautiful Rosie, the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world had cruelly been taken from her even though that brought her to me, it was still something we didn't talk about, for this was always the outcome. If she was given the opportunity to give up this life for that with a family and that meant giving me up, I the grizzly bear wrestler, Emmett Cullen had little to fear but that is absolutely my only fear.

I wanted to meet my niece and nephew for real this time, it was pretty hard to get to know them through a layer of skin that had been Belly's stomach, but I feared what would come of Rosalie if she went back up there too soon.

I know how this looks, shocking right? That I doubt Rosie's love for me, but that's not it. I don't doubt that she loves me but I have more faith in her desire to raise a family.

I must have been deep in thought because when I looked down again she was staring up at me, a faint smile on her lips.

"Emmett, why are we on the ground?"

"I didn't exactly expect cannonball Rosie to come shooting at me, lost my footing. You aren't the one with a wet back though." She giggled just as she would have before her minor meltdown.

"Uh, Rose?" I'd forgotten we'd had an audience.

"Jasper, I'm alright now. Heat of the moment kind of thing, you know? Anyway, would you like to meet your niece and nephew?" Oh man! Squish in real life! It took all I had not to jump up and race up those stairs, but I kept my cool.

"Aro, would you.. well would you like to come and meet them too?" I think everyone's jaws just about hit the floor at Rosie's offer.

"It would be an honor, if Isabella will allow it of course."

"She will, I'm sure she'd love to show them off. They haven't announced names yet either."

* * *

**BPOV**

They were everything and more, I couldn't have possibly imagined anyone more perfect than the babies in our arms right now. Sam sat on the edge of the bed beside me cradling his son mirroring my position with our daughter. We'd previously discussed names but there hadn't been anything set in stone and now I was beginning to regret that, because the decision would be made in front of every member of our family now.

Esme had been the first to come inside, bringing an onesie for each, a plain blue for our son and purple for our daughter. Realising that neither had diapers she and Sam took one bringing them back changed and then doing the same with the second. Both babies were pure perfection and I couldn't believe how perfect the combination was. Their skin was lighter than Sam's by a few shades but no where near the pasty white I had been before my transformation. There was no surprise that our son's hair was as chocolate brown as my own and his eyes matched Sam's shade of brown, our daughter with her jet black hair, the biggest surprise was her eyes, when she blinked; opening her beautiful eyes they were chocolate with a swirl of my own, topaz colour swirling through.

"Get ready for the welcoming party, Bella." Sam whispered, placing a kiss to the side of my head.

On cue Emmett came bouncing into sight bringing behind him, Rosalie, Jasper, Leah and to everyone's surprise, Aro Volturi.

"I hope I'm not an inconvenience Isabella, I can leave you be with your family should you prefer it." I was taken aback by his words, normally there was no getting around Aro and his word and this time he was giving me the opportunity to kick him out?

"You aren't an inconvenience Aro, just a surprise. You're more than welcome to join the festivities." Emmett made a b-line for his precious "squish" while Leah and Jasper came to my side of the bed and I happily handed our daughter to Leah.

We watched, hands entwined as each guest in the room held both of them. Sam's eyes were trained on my face.

"Thinking about names aren't you?" I nodded my response.

"The ones we discussed?" I asked.

"If they're what you want, Bell."

"But are they what you want? They're as much yours as they are mine, Sam."

"I think they fit perfectly."

"OH would you just _tell us _Jesus Belly you're driving me crazy!" Emmett who had managed to get his hands on our son again was now glaring at us.

"Alright then, return the babies to their parents and perhaps you'll find out the names of your niece and nephew." Aro who had been nursing my daughter returned her to me as Emmett reluctantly handed our son back to Sam.

"Alrighty, without further ado, Cullen's, Demetri and Aro we'd like to introduce you to our children." Sam begun, motioning for me to reveal the names.

"We have here in our arms, Theodore Fletcher Uley and Vivien Amelia Uley."

"Uley?" I'd taken Sam by surprise just as I had expected.

"We hadn't talked about it, but I figured it'd mean a lot to you for them to have your last name Sam."

"You are incredible." He gave me the tiniest of kisses leaving my lips tingling but none of that mattered because as if on cue, our little Theodore began to cry and like a chain reaction, so did Vivien.

* * *

**Done!**

**Okay, finally the chapter I've been dying to write! This chapter has mainly taken forever because I've been trying to decide on names! I have finally decided on Theodore Fletcher and Vivien Amelia. Thank you to those that suggested names, I wasn't really feeling the Rose and Emmett names put in there as a second or first name and I'm not particularly fond of the use of "grandparents" names but I think that's just a personal thing.**

**Thanks to skyla-lilly for the names Theodore and Amelia :) The reasoning behind Fletcher and Vivien is just because they are 100% my favourite names and I couldn't pass up the chance to use them :) According to Theodore means gift of god and Vivien means lively.**

**Hope the chapter was a good one! I also wanted to show Rosalie's point of view when it came to the delivery because of all things, her desire to raise a family is probably one of her biggest character traits. (if there are any obvious mistakes it would be because it was completed at 2am, oops)**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters :)~**

**Okay today's weather has been beautiful so what better time to write the next chapter when its pouring with rain outside and its a freezing cold day! c:**

**Enjoy!**

**Caitling~ **

* * *

**The Love Bites Chronicles: The Alpha Bite**

_**Previously...**_

_**BPOV**_

_"Get ready for the welcoming party, Bella." Sam whispered, placing a kiss to the side of my head._

_On cue Emmett came bouncing into sight bringing behind him, Rosalie, Jasper, Leah and to everyone's surprise, Aro Volturi._

_"I hope I'm not an inconvenience Isabella, I can leave you be with your family should you prefer it." I was taken aback by his words, normally there was no getting around Aro and his word and this time he was giving me the opportunity to kick him out?_

_"You aren't an inconvenience Aro, just a surprise. You're more than welcome to join the festivities." Emmett made a b-line for his precious "squish" while Leah and Jasper came to my side of the bed and I happily handed our daughter to Leah._

_We watched, hands entwined as each guest in the room held both of them. Sam's eyes were trained on my face._

_"Thinking about names aren't you?" I nodded my response._

_"The ones we discussed?" I asked._

_"If they're what you want, Bell."_

_"But are they what you want? They're as much yours as they are mine, Sam."_

_"I think they fit perfectly."_

_"OH would you just tell us Jesus Belly you're driving me crazy!" Emmett who had managed to get his hands on our son again was now glaring at us._

_"Alright then, return the babies to their parents and perhaps you'll find out the names of your niece and nephew." Aro who had been nursing my daughter returned her to me as Emmett reluctantly handed our son back to Sam._

_"Alrighty, without further ado, Cullen's, Demetri and Aro we'd like to introduce you to our children." Sam begun, motioning for me to reveal the names._

_"We have here in our arms, Theodore Fletcher Uley and Vivien Amelia Uley."_

_"Uley?" I'd taken Sam by surprise just as I had expected._

_"We hadn't talked about it, but I figured it'd mean a lot to you for them to have your last name Sam."_

_"You are incredible." He gave me the tiniest of kisses leaving my lips tingling but none of that mattered because as if on cue, our little Theodore began to cry and like a chain reaction, so did Vivien._

* * *

**BPOV**

The twins were four weeks old now and things had gone from crazy, to insane. Aro Volturi was making regular phone calls to the Cullen's checking up on the twins and I, the wolves willingly came to crowd the Cullen's house Paul of all people had taken a liking to little Theodore. My vampire nature was returning, I could now beat Emmett at arm wrestles, was back to beating Jasper at the wrestling in the front yard and a few times even Emmett joined in and I beat the pair of them.

Carlisle had done many a study on our children, even at one month old he was astounded at the things he discovered. Theodore appeared to carry a few of the vampire traits, he craved blood much more than he wanted the baby formula we had tried him on for the first two weeks, he'd made an attempt to bite Rosalie when she was feeding him just last week which revealed his teeth were growing but he didn't have any venom, he was growing slightly faster than Vivien, too. Vivien was much warmer than Theodore, she appeared to have a larger appetite than her brother too, she had no interest in the blood her brother drank, but as long as there was milk in her bottle she'd guzzle it down.

Sam had temporarily handed the reins of the pack over the Jacob while he got the hang of being a dad, but he hadn't shifted since they were born and he was beginning to drive me insane, I hadn't gone hunting yet but if he kept doting on me as you would a small child I'd hunt every second day just to get away from him. Demetri on the other hand had been my rock for times when I'd wanted to strangle the life out of Sam for treating me as a human that couldn't even retrieve a glass of water for herself. I still adored him, there is no doubt of that but I'm not like I was when I was pregnant, I'm stronger than I was before that. I've tried explaining it to him and every time the subject starts up it always ends in a fight.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, squeezing tight enough to grasp my attention. I didn't look up, already knowing who it was. We were sitting in the front room, light streaming in making the few in direct like shimmer like the stars in the night sky. I had been staring at Rose who nursed a sleeping Vivien while Esme held Theodore as Carlisle played with his tiny hand waiting for him to doze off. They slept far better during the day than they did at night which wasn't supposed to be how the tiny humans worked. Sam himself had fallen asleep on one of the couches and I rolled my eyes before getting up and moving outside.

It was there that I found the Cullen's that had been missing from that front room, Jasper and Emmett stood in the middle of the yard dressed in black, arms folded, but they wore huge grins.

"What is this, an intervention?" I asked as I reached them, copying their body language.

"Why do you _want _an intervention?" Emmett's grin seemed to double in size.

"You want to know what I want? I want to go _hunting_." Demetri came out from behind me, standing next to Emmett and it was all three of them that grinned back at me now.

Emmett took off and the three of us followed, dodging and weaving through shrubs and the low hanging branches, we ran for what felt like an hour and I was ready to jump for joy when we stopped and I wasn't breathing heavy.

"Alright so there's a reason you got me out of the house, let's hear it."

"No time for talk you want to hunt so let's do it." Emmett's arm wound around my waist, pulling me further forward until I caught the scent of what we were hunting. Mountain Lion.

"Em, what if I can't?"

"Belly you've been back to your vampire self for a few weeks now, you can kick Jasper's butt."

"And Emmett's," Jasper chimed in.

"We're here if you need us, but just try for us. Follow your instincts Belly."

It had been easier than expected, I hadn't needed any help and because I'd taken it down and drained it dry so easily, Emmett took it upon himself to bury the corpse.

We ran further from home, playing through the trees as if we were young children playing in a forest and I hadn't felt like this in well over a month. Before I'd had the chance to prepare, in mid run I was tackled, rolling through the dirt and the green foliage until we crossed the tree line into a small clearing littered with wild flowers.

"Emmett! What the hell?!"

"And now it's time for the second half of today, you've had your first hunt since having the twins and now its time for a good and proper battle, the three of us against our little sister." Jasper's southern drawl had made an appearance.

"The three of you? How am I supposed to take on _all three _of you?!"

"If you don't take your anger out on us, you'll end up a widow before you're even married Bella. I can see inside that pretty little head of yours, you're going insane in that house." Demetri spoke for the first time since leaving the Cullen yard.

"I'm not going insane, I like the Cullen house just fine."

"Fine then, if it isn't the house it's your pretty little wolf boy. He's driving you bonkers, you aren't human and perhaps if we turn up looking battered he'll realise you can handle yourself." Their plan was crazy, there was no way I'd be able to kick all three butts.

Demetri came towards me full speed, leaping out the way I was nose to nose with Jasper who's arms went around my torso. A swift knee to the groin solved that problem and then Emmett came at me, he kicked out followed by several punches which I dodged and weaved, knocking him backwards we broke our first tree of the day. I barreled into Demetri's side sending the pair of us into the mixture of dirt and grass, this kind of fighting continued until all three boys raised their hands, surrendering.

We raced through the greenery on the way back to the house but as much as I loved that house I was reluctant to say goodbye to the quality time I'd been spending with my siblings. As soon as we stepped into the clearing, I wished we hadn't, Sam was already on the front steps his arms folded, face stern.

His eyes widened at the sight of us before they settled on me, I could practically see his blood boiling under his skin when we reached him he was no longer looking at me. His eyes were trained on Emmett who stood directly behind me, with Jasper and Demetri flanking him on either side.

"Sam.. don't..." I began but already it went unheard.

"What the _hell _did you do to my imprint?!" His arms fell to his sides, fists clenching instead.

"We took her out hunting, chill out man." Emmett, as relaxed as ever.

"You took her _hunting__?! _Are you _insane_?! She's just had two kids!"

"Three weeks ago!" I protested and still I went ignored.

"It's not like she had them yesterday, she's been fine for the last three weeks. We were right there beside her!" Emmett matched Sam's tone, defensively.

"We sure as hell aren't about to let anything happen to her." Demetri added.

I left them to their bickering, storming through the house until I reached the laundry where I found the bucket I was looking for, turning the tap on I waited for it to fill with cold water before storming back the way I came to find that they were still fighting.

"You should never have taken her from the house! There's plenty of blood in the house!" Sam continued to protest.

"You aren't her keeper, you don't get to dictate when and where she can and can't go!"

And with that said I launched the water straight at Sam, my brothers all took a step back almost reflexively while Sam's wet frame whirled around to face me.

"Now that I have your attention, you're going to go to the reservation and you're going to tell Jacob that you're ready to take over again, give them the whole day off today and you're going to shift and patrol for them until tomorrow morning. I am my own person and I'll be damned if anyone else is going to make decisions for me. I'm not breakable anymore, I can take down all three of my brothers and whatever we choose to hunt too. Now go, and don't even consider coming back until noon tomorrow."

I re-entered the house, deposited the bucket in the laundry before heading to the shower to clean up.

Returning downstairs again, everyone still seemed to be stunned.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked, grinning.

"Only that huge grin!" Emmett said before he raced Jasper and Demetri up to get cleaned up.

"Now what the heck was that?!" Rosalie exclaimed, as she nursed Vivien.

"He needed to hear it, and it was just the kick up the butt he needed to get back to shifting."

"Yeah, you'll be lucky if he comes back tomorrow!"

"He won't get the chance, I'll be at his place before he wakes up from his shifts tomorrow morning if you'll all watch Vivien and Theodore." I'd been harsh on him, but I couldn't help it. I'd apologise and we'd talk our feelings out, you know how that stuff works.

"You want us to babysit? Like we have anything better to do anyway." Rose joked.

"Of course we'll look after the little darlings." Esme spoke up, as she fed Theodore a bottle.

* * *

**Done!**

**okay I know Bella sounds super harsh on Sam in this chapter, but all will be cleared up in the next chapter! Most of the next chapter should be set on the reservation too! **

**WARNING: THERE ARE VERY FEW CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!**

**I don't know who's still reading this, if anyone but if you are? Review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP! :)**

**Cheers,**  
**Caitling~ c:**


End file.
